Fading Light
by AlllyyCattt
Summary: Rushingkit is a young kit born into Thunderclan. She seems like an ordinary cat at first but, the medicine cat is having omens and mysterious prophecy's. By the time Rushingkit is an apprentice, cats are dying and the darkness is rising. Only the rushing water can stop it...Rated T for violence.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

 **HI! I decided to edit this. You know when it was all clumped together.**

Thunder boomed as a cat cried out in pain.

"Will she be okay?" questioned a blue-gray tom with white swirls around his eyes, and tail. The tom was urgently licking a brown queen with black stripes and black tail with brown stripes.

"Honestly, Blueriver, you act like she's the only queen ever to give birth." Said an irritated ash colored she-cat, even though she looked a bit worried.

"I'm fine, Blueriver," mewed the queen.

"No, you're not, Blackstripe! The kits aren't coming!" Blueriver fretted.

Suddenly, a spam went through Blackstripe, and she yowled in agony. "Here comes the first kit!" A moment after, a black kit with a white tail slithered out on the moss.

"Tom!" As the medicine-cat nipped open the sac and pushed it towards his mother. Blackstripe curled around the tiny tom and whispered,

"He's beautiful. Thank you, Ashheart.

"You're not done yet," warned Ashheart. Blackstipe yowled put as another spam overtook her body and a brown kit with white patches.

"Another tom!" Said Ashheart nipping his sack and shoving him towards Blackstripe.

"One more! Push!"

Just as Blackstipe gave a heave, a small blue-gray shape with white swirls slithered onto the moss.

"She-cat!" Ashheart yowled. Ashheart looked down at the small shape. The she-cat seemed smaller then her brothers. Oh well, some kits are born small, She thought. Ashheart bit open her sack and carried her to her mother.

Blueriver look worriedly down at the she-cat, "Why is she so small?"

"Some cats are just born small," Ashheart answered. "You should name them. I'll leave".

Ashheart then padded out of the nursery to a flash of lightning. "Well, Blackstripe? What should we name them?" Blueriver asked.

"You pick the black tom's name," Blackstripe muttered sleepily.

"How about... Whitekit? For his white tail?"

"That's fine. And... Leafkit for the brown tom."

"For the she kit..."

Blueriver thought. Maybe Stormkit? No, she looked to weak and small. She looked a lot like him... "Her name will be Rushingkit."

After the river. She nodded and sighed as the kits continued to suckle. As Blueriver padded out, he glanced back to find that Leafkit and Whitekit wiggled to either side of Rushingkit, as if to protect her.

Meanwhile in the medicine-cat den, as Ashheart was having a dream.

In her dream she was padding towards a shining Starclan cat.

"Greetings, Cloudsky." Ashheart dipped her head to the snowy-white tom.

"Hello, Ashheart. I'm here to issue a warning."

Ashheart's head snapped up. "A warning… for Thunderclan?"

Cloudsky looked in her eyes and said, "There will be a kit, with enough power to take on all of Starclan. If mislead, could destroy Starclan and every clan."

Ashheart looked at him in horror. Cloudsky pressed him nose against her head and suddenly a whirl of images went through her head. First an image of a kit flinching as other kits insulted it. Then an apprentice taking down a full grown warrior. Then a warrior being pushed away by its clan. Finally, a warrior bringing war down on everyone that leads to extinction.

"Is there nothing I can do, Cloudsky?" She asked, desperate hope in her eyes. "Prevent those images you saw. Make sure no warrior, apprentice or kit gets neglected and un-loved."

"I will, Cloudsky." Cloudsky looked at her with affection for his former apprentice. "Be strong, Ashheart and keep this to yourself." Then he padded away.

Ashheart woke up with a start, and scrambled up. She ran to the nursery and poked her head inside. Ashheart breathed a sigh of relief. The kits and their mother were fine. Yet she couldn't shake off the feeling of dread for one of those kits.

 ** _So, how was that? This is my first fanfiction for the warriors, so please be nice! Also, I need some OC's for the Clan's just comment them and sorry if I don't use them!_**

 ** _Allyson out!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 _ **Thanks to everyone reading this fanfiction! Again, OC's are welcome. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! Special thanks to IncD for Silverdapple and Sunfoot! And another thanks to a guest user for, Tigerleaf, Clawstrike, Ravenmask and more I'll use in future chapters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors no matter how much I wish I did.**_

Rushingkit twitched her ears as she heard her brother's play-fighting. It was so annoying. It seemed as they constantly did it. Rushingkit herself had not yet opened her eyes.

"Are you sure she's okay?" A worried whisper sounded. Rushingkit focused her attention to the conversation.

"I'm sure she's fine, Blackstripe!"

"But her brothers opened them yesterday. All she's done is feed and sleep, Ashheart!" Her mother said franticly.

"Kits open their eyes at their own time." Ashheart's meow replied.

Rushingkit heard her mother sigh and pad back towards the nursery. Rushingkit was confused. _Was_ she supposed to have her eyes open? Was it bad that they weren't open?

"Come on, Rushingkit, open your eyes so Thunderclan can meet you." Blackstripe said curling herself around Rushingkit. Rushingkit squirmed closer to her mother's warm fur.

"MOM! Whitekit's being a mousebrain!" Leafkit cried running into the nursery.

"AM NOT!" Whitekit replied following his brother.

"Leafkit, be nice to your brother. Anyway kits, it's time to sleep." Blackstripe weary meow told the two.

"Blackstripe, how come Rushingkit hasn't opened her eyes yet?" Whitekit asked.

Rushingkit could feel the gaze of the three cats burn her pelt.

"I don't know. Now time for sleep!"

Rushingkit felt her brother slide on either side of her. It was as if to protect her. Rushingkit waited until their breathing slowed into deep breaths, then she wiggled out and opened her eyes.

 _Wow!_ She hadn't expected everything to be so huge! The nursery had felt small, and cozy. Now that Rushingkit could actually see it, she could see it was huge! Brambles made up most of the nursery with a few holes showing the sky outside. Rushingkit studied her family. Blackstripe had black fur with brown stripes, while Whitekit had black fur with a white-tail. Leafkit was brown with white patches. Rushingkit looked back once more just to make sure nobody had woken up before squirming out the entrance of the nursery.

The camp was quiet with the half-moon shining in the sky. She quietly stepped towards a giant rock. _Probably the highrock_. Rushingkit looked around before seeing a ginger tabby she-cat by what she guessed was the entrance to camp. Not wanting to be seen, Rushingkit turned her attention to a bramble opening. She poked her head in. Just 4 cats in nest. Probably the apprentices. As she went back outside and noticed the sun was rising above the horizon. Rushingkit heard rusting sounds from the biggest dens. The warriors den. So Rushingkit rushed **(A/N: Get it? Rushingkit? Rushed? Okay, I'll stop.)** Back towards the nursery.

-A few hours later-

Rushingkit was half asleep when something fell on her. Startled she jumped up and tuned on what had landed on her. It was a stick so she turned on whatever had thrown it on her. It was Whitekit who looked at her as if she had turned green.

"What in STARCLAN was that?" She hissed.

"Your eyes are open."

"Yeah, no kidding. Now why did you through a stick at me!"

"Sorry."

"I should think so."

Rushingkit stalked out of the den pushing past him. She blinked in the sunlight. Rushingkit had only been outside at night. So she slowly walked out and stopped in surprise. There was so many cats in the Clan. She spotted to cats washing in the shadow of the Highrock. The she-cat spotted her and nudged her companion. They both sat up and walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Silverdapple and this is my brother Sunfoot. You must be Rushingkit." The grey she-cat stated. Now that Rushingkit could see her closely she could see that Silverdapple had silver flecks in her fur and dark Amber eyes.

"Hey," The brown-molted tom, Sunfoot, said gesturing with his one white forepaw, "Is this your first time out of the nursery?"

"No," Rushingkit replied.

"Really? When was your first?' Silverdapple questioned.

"I went out at night."

"That's nice. Reminds me of when we were kits." Silverdapple replied with a glance at her brother. "Anyway, will leave you to meet the clan." Then Silverdapple and Sunfoot trotted away. Rushingkit looked around for more cats to talk too. She spotted the ginger she-cat from yesterday rummaging through the fresh-kill pile. Rushingkit padded towards her,

"Hi,"

The ginger she-cat looked confused until she spotted Rushingkit looking up at her.

"Hi there, little kit. I'm Tigerleaf. You must be Rushingkit." Tigerleaf replied.

"I am."

"Well, Rushingkit, I better get eating I'm on a hunting patrol soon."

"Bye."

As Tigerleaf padded away with a plump bird in her mouth, Rushingkit noticed her Mother talking with a blue-grey tom who she guessed was her Father, Blueriver. When Blackstripe noticed Rushingkit staring at them, her eyes lit up as she gestured to Blueriver, who looked surprised to see Rushingkit.

"Rushingkit! Your eyes are open!"

"Yeah."

"When did you open them?" Blueriver questioned.

"Yesterday night."

"Really? That's why you were so tired." Blackstripe exclaimed.

Rushingkit studied Blueriver and noticed he looked a lot like her. They both had blue-grey fur with white swirls.

"She looks a lot like you, Blueriver. Except for the eyes. Her eyes are green-" Blackstripe continued to blab.

"Yeah. Anyway I've got to go on patrol." Blueriver said stalking off towards the bramble entrance with a few other cats. Rushingkit herself was starting to walk away as she noticed a dark gray tom heading for the entrance without any cat else. As Rushingkit walked towards the entrance she looked around to make sure nobody saw her as she slipped through the bramble hole.

The dark-grey tom was moving quietly and quickly with glances over his shoulder as if he didn't want to be seen. Weird. Then for no apparent reason Rushingkit could see, he look off with alarming speed, jumping over logs and rocks. Rushingkit who was stunned was too slow at following him.

 _Mouse-dung!_ She thought. Just when she'd thought she'd lost him for good she heard a she cat.

"I though you weren't coming, Clawstrike."

Rushingkit froze before sprinting to a bush to spy on whatever these two cats were doing.

"You know I'd always come for you, Ravenmask. I love you." Clawstrike replied.

Through the bushes, Rushingkit could see the dark-grey tom sitting next to a black she cat with a nasty scent. _That's not Thunderclan scent!_ Rushingkit thought with alarm. Rushingkit remembered Blackstripe telling her about the four clans, and how Shadowclan had a scent like foxes.

 _That means one of my own clan-mates, is a mate with a_ Shadowclan _cat!_

 ___ **Ha! A cliff-hanger! Sorry it's taking me so long to upload. I promise I'll try harder. Anyway, this chapter took forever. Keep commenting your OC's!**

 **Allyson Williams**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 **WOOH! Two chapter in two days! I'm posting a lot because school starts up soon and I want to get as much done as possible. Thanks to DragonFrost9000 for Goldberry,** **NightmareTheFoxWitch for Hawkpaw, Polarpaw and Lizardpaw and a guest for some others.**

 **Disclaimer: Erin Hunter has denied me rights once again.**

 _That means one of my own clan mates is a mate with a_ Shadowclan _cat!_

Rushingkit couldn't her eyes or ears. Clawstrike or whatever was a _Thunderclan_ cat. He _couldn't_ be mates with this Shadowclan she-cat! Just when Rushingkit put a paw forward to run back to camp to tell somebody, she stepped on a twig. It snapped.

"What was that?" Ravenmask asked looking up.

 _Oh, fox-dung!_ Rushingkit looked around wildly for someplace to hide but it was too late.

"What are you _doing_ , kit?"

Rushingkit looked up to find Clawstrike towering over her.

"What are _you_ doing? Meeting with a Shadowclan cat? That's against the warrior code!" Rushingkit mewed looking up at him emotionless. Clawstrike's eyes grew bigger.

"That's none of your business little kit."

"My names Rushingkit and it _is_ my business. I'm your clan-mate."

Clawstrike POV

 _Mouse-brain!_ How could I let a KIT follow me? I gestured to Ravenmask to go back to her clan, which she did gladly.

"Come on, kit. Let's have a talk."

Rushingkit looked up and opened her mouth to say something.

"NOW!" As I walked away I noticed that Rushingkit looked no more than a few days old. Then how did she get out here? She's so tiny.

"What's your excuse for meeting a Shadowclan cat, No, being mates with her?" The little pip-squeak asked. Annoyingly.

"Uh-"

"And don't tell me you were chasing her off! I saw you too talking. I heard you say 'I love you'"

"FINE! Just please, please, PLEASE don't tell anyone!"

"Why?"

"Because I'll get kicked out of the clan! Please Rushingkit, I begging you!"  
"Fine. If you tell somebody I was out today, I'll claw you pelt off!"

I didn't see how that was a threat seeing as she was a kit, but I'm not taking any chances for someone to tell the clan. When we slipped through the bramble entrance. Blackstripe hurried over to us.

Rushingkit POV

Rushingkit was fuming about Clawstrike as Blackstripe lectured them both on the dangers of the outside world.

"That was irresponsible, Clawstrike! Taking her out when she's only a few days old. And Rushingkit! What were you thinking-"

By then Rushingkit zoned out on what her mother was saying. It just dawned onto her that she went outside of camp. As a kit. Just then a powerful looking Black, grey and tortoiseshell she cat jumped down from the Highrock and strode over to them.

"You found Rushingkit, I see, Blackstripe?"

Blackstripe nodded so hard it looked like her head was going to pop off.

"Yes, Shadedstar!"

Rushingkit looked up at the leader before Rushingkit noticed that Clawstrike had stalked away. Serve's him right.

"And you must be Rushingkit. The only she cat in the nursery."

Rushingkit looked up to see Shadedstar peering down at her,

"I am."

"You have spirit. Anyway I need to get back to Maplestream for hunting patrols." Shadedstar said striding away towards a light-brown she cat.

"Blackstripe, I'm bored."

"Honey, just get one of the apprentices to show you around. I've got to go."

Before Rushingkit could explain why she didn't need to be shown around, Blackstripe walked away, Rushingkit looked around, sighed and spotted four cats bigger than her but smaller than most warriors.

"Can you show me around camp?" She asked a Molted brown she-cat with a black tail. The she-cat looked at her friends amused.

"Well, Lizardpaw, the grey tom, Polarpaw, the cream tabby, and I, Hawkpaw, can. But Goldpaw, that golden she-cat with the dark green eyes, has to go on patrol with Maplestream."

Goldpaw stuck her tongue out.

"Okay," Rushingkit looked at all of them unblinking.

"So, let's do it." Polarpaw said heaving himself up.

"Don't mind Polarpaw, he's super lazy and cute." Lizardpaw told her.

"Am not!"

Hawkpaw rolled her eyes. "This is the apprentices den, where you'll probably sleep in six moons."

Rushingkit poked her head inside to see about 6 nest, 4 if which were rumpled as if occupied.

"Cool,"

"You don't talk much do you?" Lizardpaw asked. Peering at her.

"No,"

"Anyway, over here's the warriors den. It's WAY bigger than it used to be back when Firestar was leader." Lizardpaw said.

"Firestar?"

"He's, like, the best leader ever! He lead the four clan's to the lake where they made their homes and gave up his last life to save the clan's from the Dark Forest!" Polarpaw exclaimed. "Some of his decedents are still in the clan! Like Shadedstar, Applerose, and Tigerleaf."

"Oh,"

"Up there's Highrock where Shadedstar sleeps in that little cave. Quite lonely if you athk me." Hawkpaw continued with the tour.

"One day, I'll be up thhhere. I mean there. Sorry." Hawkpaw said dipping her head embarrassed.

"Hawkpaw has a hard time saying some words," Polarpaw explained.

"Lizardpaw! We had training! You too Hawkpaw and Polarpaw." A rose-cream she cat yowled.

"Sorry that's Applerose, she's related to Firestar! And my mentor got to go!" Lizardpaw said bounding off along with Hawkpaw and Polarpaw. Rushingkit watched them for a second before gazing up at the Highrock.

 _Rushingstar._

 _ **Sorry this chapters so short! I just had a feeling that would be a good ending. I apologize. Anyway I need some cats for Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan. In the next few chapter stuff is going to go down!**_

 _ **Peace out- Allyson Williams**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Hey! I'm back! Another HUGE thanks NightmareTheFoxWitch for the OC's you shoved in my face. But actually, thanks a lot! And Coco-Bunny313 for your OC's and offer! And here's the third chapter in the third day! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Would I be typing on Fanfiction if I had a book series?**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Shadedstar's meow rang out. Rushingkit, along with her brothers, to see what's up. **(They're only a moon old right now,)** Goldberry, who had been made a warrior a moon before happily bounded out to sit by her friend, and the medicine cat apprentice, Otterstep. Once Rushingkit could see what was going on, she noticed Hawkpaw, Lizardpaw , and Polarpaw, were sitting proudly at the Highrock with their mentors, Shorttail, Smokeclaw and Redwater.

"It must be their warrior ceremony!" Leafkit exclaimed.

"Wait, if they become warriors who's going to do the apparentices task?" Rushingkit asked remembering they were the last apparentices.

"Probably the younger warriors," Leafkit replied.

"Shorttail, has Hawkpaw completed her training?"

"She has,"

"I, Shadedstar, leader of Thunderclan, call my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Hawkpaw, do you promise uphold the warrior code and protect your clan at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Hawkpaw said quietly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name, Hawkpaw, from this moment you will be known as, Hawkstrike. Starclan honors your loyalty and welcomes you as a full warrior." The same was repeated for Lizardsplash and Polarfrost.

"What do you think our warrior names will be?" Whitekit asked.

"I would want to leader," Rushingkit blurted.

Leafkit and Whitekit stared at her.

"But you're too small!" Leafkit told her.

Rushingkit bushed out her fur defensively.

"So? I heard that Brightstar of Shadowclan was smaller than all the other leaders!"

"Yeah, but she makes up for it with her fighting skills."

"Whatever," Rushingkit hissed stalking away.

-Fast forward 5 moons because nothing else happens and I'm lazy-

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock."

"Leafkit do you promise too yada yada… ( **I'm too lazy to write that again.)**

Finally it was Rushingkits turn.

"Rushingkit, do you promise to blah blah blah."

"Your mentor will be, Clawstrike."

"Then until you get your warriors name you shall be known as Rushingpaw-"

"SHADOWCLAN ATTAKING!" Yowled Tigerleaf, followed by Maplestream.

Suddenly everyone got into battle stations. About three warriors protecting the nursery where Coldsnow was currently nursing her newborn kits, Lovekit and Treekit. Shadedstar and Maplestream started calling names,

"Tigerleaf, Blackstripe, Blueriver, Polarfrost, Lizardsplash, Hawkstrike, Goldberry, Maplestream, and Clawstrike, follow me! Everyone else protect the camp!" Shadedstar said pounding out of camp. Rushingpaw was having mixed feeling about this. She was scared and kind of glad she didn't have to fight with no training, but also longing to fight. Suddenly about 8 cats who smelled of shadow clan leaped over the stone wall and started going for the nursery.

"Protect the nursery!" Sweetcloud yowled when she, Shorttail, Smokeclaw were getting over run by bloodthirsty Shadowclan cats.

Rushingpaw couldn't stand around watching much longer so she launched herself at the nearest Shadowclan cat.

"Get. Away. From. The. Kits!"

"You can't be anything but a kit," The dark brown tom taunted her.

"I'm an apparentice!" Rushingpaw screeched slicing his nose with her claws, sliding under him and jumping on his back.

"Hey! Get off!"

Rushingpaw began clawing at his spine. He was trying to turn his head back, but she had already drawn loads of blood. Then, a grey, black and tortoiseshell she-cat yowled,

"Shadowclan, retreat!"

The brown-tom bucked her off and ran.

A moment later the cats that went out came back with Shadedstar in the lead

Rushingpaw started licking the blood off of her fur while Ashheart fussed over her.

"You have so much blood on you! You must be hurt badly."

"I'm Fine!" Rushingpaw said squirming away. Before licking the blood off her fur.

"Huh. Your right. I only see a few scratches. Weird." Otterstep who was passing shook her head. "Oh well…"

Rushingpaw shrugged but not before seeing Clawstrike come up to her.

"What?"

"We… we need to talk."

"Okay." Rushingpaw said bewildered. What did Clawstrike want to talk about? Was he going to tell her he was going to stop seeing Ravenmask? Rushingpaw followed him to the corner of camp where nobody could hear them.

"Ravenmask is expecting my kits."

"What-"  
"There's nothing you or me can do about it." He cut her off.

"But-"

"They are staying in Shadowclan."

Rushingpaw was fuming. He should've been more careful! Now there's going to be half-clan kits with only one parent. It wasn't fair to the kits! They deserved to have both a mother and a father. Rushingpaw stalked away leaving a relieved Clawstrike. _What's he so relieved about?_ _He's having kits! In Shadowclan!_

"Hey, Rushingpaw!" Rushingpaw turned and saw Whitepaw and Leafpaw rush up to her.

"Rushingpaw! Did you see what I did to that apparentice? She was squealing before I let her go!"

"I…I fought a dark brown tom. He didn't look small enough to be an apparentice." She said.

"Wait, what color were his eyes?" Leafpaw asked.

"Amber. I think."

Whitepaw gasped, "That might've been Nutclaw! ShadowClan's deputy!

 _I look down the Deputy?_

 _ **And here's Thunderclan's list of cats!**_

 _ **Leader: Shadedstar: Grey tortoiseshell she cat**_

 _ **Deputy: Maplestream: Light brown she cat with blue eyes.**_

 _ **Medicine cat: Ashheart: Ash colored she cat with purple eyes**_

 _ **Apprentice: Otterstep**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 _ **Clawstrike: Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes.**_

 _ **Apprentice: Rushingpaw**_

 _ **Tigerleaf: Ginger tabby she cat with green eyes.**_

 _ **Apprentice: Whitepaw**_

 _ **Goldberry: Sleek golden she cat with dark green eyes**_

 _ **Apprentice: Leafpaw**_

 _ **Shorttail: Light grey she-cat with a white stumpy tail and Blue eyes**_

 _ **Hawkstrike: Molted brown she cat with a black tail and amber eyes**_

 _ **Lizardsplash: brown-grey tom with amber-green eyes**_

 _ **Polarfrost: Cream-white tom with blue eyes**_

 _ **Mistsong: light gray she-cat with green eyes**_

 _ **Smokeclaw: Dark grey tom with amber eyes**_

 _ **Sweetcloud: White-pink she cat with Light blue eyes**_

 _ **Redwater: Russet colored tom with amber eyes**_

 _ **Blackstripe: Brown she cat with black stripes and reverse tail with green eyes**_

 _ **Blueriver: Blue-grey tom with white swirls and amber eyes**_

 _ **Brownfoot: Brown tom with pink eyes**_

 _ **Queens:**_

 _ **Coldsnow: White she cat with grey ears and foot. Blue eyes: Mother of Browfoots kits: Lovekit: White tom with pink eyes and Treekit: Brown she-cat with blue eyes.**_

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 _ **Whitepaw: Black tom with a white tail and Amber eyes**_

 _ **Leafpaw: White tom with brown patches and green-blue eyes**_

 _ **Rushingpaw: Blue-grey she-cat with white swirls**_

 _ **Elders**_

 _ **Beareyes: Black and brown pelt with blind Amber eyes**_

 _ **Briarberry: Grey she cat with a brown ear and gold eyes**_

 _ **Silverlight: Black she cat with Silver eyes**_

 _ **Batclaw: Brown tom with amber eyes.**_

 **Okay there's this chapter. I was having a serious writers block so this took longer than usual. This is final for Thunderclan besides new kits. Riverclan, and Shadowclan need more cats though.**

 **Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

 **Yo! What's up? Back at you for another chapter. Thank you Nightmarefoxywitch (again) for the OC's! All 31 of them! And sorry for a mistake in the last chapter Silverdapple and Sunfoot are indeed in Thunderclan! Sorry!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I asked again for rights, and got rejected. So…. No I don't own Warriors**

 **One moon after the battle and stuff.**

Rushingpaw stretched after she got up from her nest. She'd been an apprentice for a moon and already everyone made vailed insults on her size.

"She's so small. Probably weak too."

Maybe not so vailed. Rushingkit sighed. Everyone doubted her. It wasn't fair.

 _What am I doing? Nothings fair!_

"Rushingkit? Get out here!" Clawstrike said poking his head in the den.

"Just a minute. _Get out here!"_ She muttered under her breath. He was so bossy sometimes. Rushingpaw then proceeded to pad out of the den where Clawstrike was waiting with Leafpaw and Whitepaw's mentor's Goldberry and Tigerleaf also Whitepaw and Leafpaw.

"It you too long!" Clawstrike snapped.

"Give me a break! I was on the dusk patrol!" She snapped right back.

Clawstrike curled his lip.

"A _good_ warrior gets up on time."  
Rushingpaw bristled. How _dare_ he imply that she wasn't good enough to be a warrior? Like he was a good loyal warrior who did everything right. _She_ didn't have a mate in Shadowclan who was expecting their kits!

"Rushingpaw are you coming?"

Rushingpaw's head snapped up as Goldberry looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah, sure." She muttered following her and Leafpaw.

Pretty soon they were nearing the Windclan border when they saw a Windclan patrol.

"Greetings, Leafur," Tigerleaf, who was leading the patrol, said dipping his head to a small brown tabby with amber eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here," A black she cat with a bob-tail snapped.

"Careful Snakejaw," A wary looking, brown-red she cat told the bob-tailed she cat.

"We're marking _our_ border." Goldberry replied, her haunches rising.

"We see that we'll be going." A blue-grey tom said giving Snakejaw one last hard look. Then the patrol walked away from the border. Rushingpaw could hear them arguing.

"Why didn't you let _me_ handle it, Rainfall? I had it under control." Rushingpaw heard Snakejaw complain. Rushingpaw turned her attention back to marking the border when she heard Whitepaw whisper to Leafpaw,

"Do you think if that had broken out in a fight, Rushingpaw could've handled it?" Rushingpaw faced the two toms and hissed,

"What do you mean by that?" Their eyes widened.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling _myself_! Thank you!" Rushingpaw hissed stalking off to follow her mentor. Rushingpaw was so distracted by her brother's conversation she didn't notice the group of cats waiting by the Shadowclan border.

"Stop," Tigerleaf said. Her patrol stopped and studied the Shadowclan cats. The leader was a grey and black tortoiseshell. Behind her was a dark brown tabby tom and two more cats. The smaller one was a Goldish She cat with black spot and the other one was a brown warrior with a dark red underbelly. They all regarded her with cold eyes.

"Brightstar, do you need something?" Tigerleaf asked eyeing her distrustfully.

"We must talk with Shadedstar." The tortoiseshell stated.

"Tigerleaf, we can't lead them into camp." Goldberry muttered to the ginger she-cat. Rushingpaw was still studying them curiously. The smaller golden she cat was looking at her too, with curiosity that matched hers.

"Fine, just follow us and _don't_ try anything," Tigerleaf told the patrol as she started to walk back towards camp. Rushingpaw soon fell beside the golden she-cat.

"What's your name?" She asked. Rushingpaw looked at her in surprise.

"Rushingpaw."

"Cool. I'm Spottedpaw." The rest of the walk went in silence. The moment they walked through the bramble entrance a chatter of voices started.

"The leader and deputy?"

"What are they doing here?"

"We should attack!"

Brightstar stood her ground and seemed immune to the insults. Rushingpaw admired that. When Shadedstar padded towards her, Rushingpaw realized Brightstar was small. She was about a head smaller than Shadedstar.

"Hello, Brightstar. What brings you to Thunderclan?"

"Business."

"Whatever you have to say can be said to my clan as well," Shadedstar said narrowing her eyes.

Brightstar took a deep breath before glaring at Shadedstar,

"You've been trespassing!" She snarled.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Every single one in your clan are weak cowards! Hunting on _Shadowclan_ land!"

Shadedstar let out a hiss,

"Do you have any _proof?_ "

"Many of my warriors reported you _stench_ on our land!" She said curling her lip.

"Tigerleaf, take your patrol and show them to the border." Shadedstar said clenching her teeth. Tigerleaf and the rest of the patrol started pushing the Shadowclan cats towards the bramble entrance.

"We'll be back!" Brightstar yowled. Rushingpaw felt a prickle of uncertainty. Did she mean that? Were they going to attack? Rushingpaw was so occupied by her thoughts that she didn't know they'd arrived at the border until she bumped into Leafpaw.

"Sorry," She muttered still upset after his 'she can't handle it' conversation.

"Get off of our territory. Now." Tigerleaf told the Shadowclan cats.

"I'll keep my promise," Brightstar said stalking back across the border. At those words Rushingpaw felt a cold air rush by her. She shivered. As the cats made their way back, Rushingpaw could've sworn she heard a cat behind them but when she looked, nobody was there.

"We've successfully shown Shadowclan the border," Tigerleaf told Shadedstar.

"Good. So tonight as most of you know, it's the gathering. I will be taking, Maplestream, Sunfoot, Silverdapple, Tigerleaf, Clawstrike, Mistsong, Shorttail, Hawkstrike, Polarfrost, Lizardsplash, Blackstripe, Blueriver, all of the apprentices, medicine cats, and elders." Shadedstar finished.

"Rushingpaw?" Rushingpaw looked to see Whitepaw and Leafpaw looking at her.

"What?" She snapped.

"We're sorry for the way we acted. We won't do it again! Whitepaw said looking at her hopefully.

Rushingpaw sighed.

"Fine. But if you ever, EVER, do that again, you might find that you'll have no throat to speak out of."  
"Thanks, Rushingpaw!" They chorused. She sighed again. She really did love these guys. Even if they _were_ over-protective sometimes.

 _ **Hi! This is the rest of the clans:**_

 _ **Shadowclan:**_

 _ **Leader: Brightstar- Gray, white, and black tortoiseshell with bright blue eyes.**_

 _ **Deputy: Nutclaw: Dark brown tom with amber eyes.**_

 _ **Medicine-cat: Darkdream: sleek pure black she-cat with amber eyes**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 _ **Spottedstripe: White pelt with different shades of grey spots and stripes with baby blue eyes**_

 _ **Apprentice: Spottedpaw**_

 _ **Treeleap: Brown tabby tom with green eyes**_

 _ **Apprentice: Ratpaw**_

 _ **Darkhawk: Massive black warrior with a brown underbelly and brown legs**_

 _ **Apprentice: Strikepaw**_

 _ **Witheredbird: dark grey tabby w/ scarred muzzle and amber eyes**_

 _ **Apprentice: Bloodypaw (My OC :D)**_

 _ **Sparkclaw: Spiked orange tabby tom with Amber eyes**_

 _ **Apprentice: Rockpaw**_

 _ **Grassthistle: Mottled grey she cat with white tail and green eyes**_

 _ **Crowcall: Tall Black tom with Amber eyes**_

 _ **Ravenmask: Black she cat with green eyes. (Clawstrike's secret mate)**_

 _ **Graydust: Black she-cat with gray paws, chest and muzzle and has Yellow eyes.**_

 _ **Snowsky: Gray she cat with white tabby stripes and bright blue eyes.**_

 _ **Redlight: Ginger she-cat (Almost red) with amber eyes**_

 _ **Scratch: Previous rouge with grey fur, amber eyes and a long scar down his back**_

 _ **Apprentices**_

 _ **Spottedpaw: Goldish she cat with black spot and dark green eyes**_

 _ **Ratpaw: Fluffy white she-cat with a hairless, pink tail and green eyes**_

 _ **Strikepaw: Dark grey tom with emotionless, light grey eyes**_

 _ **Bloodypaw: Dark grey she-cat with a bright red tail and leg. Has one blind amber eye, and one red eye.**_

 _ **Rockpaw: Light grey tom with dark grey flecks and blue eyes**_

 _ **Queens:**_

 _ **Fallbird: feather like orange she cat with yellow and brown paws with green eyes**_

 _ **Expecting**_

 _ **Cloudrain: white she cat with light grey flecks and blue eyes. Mother of Sparkclaw's kits: Skykit: Light grey-blue she cat with blue eyes. And Scarkit: Ginger she cat with amber eyes and a scar from on her flank from when she was born.**_

 _ **Elders:**_

 _ **Blackcloud: Black tom with dark grey eyes.**_

 _ **Flamewood: Ginger she cat with bright green eyes**_

 _ **Riverclan:**_

 _ **Leader: Splashstar: Grey tom with a white blotch on his flank. Has blue eyes**_

 _ **Deputy: Waterstream: wavy silver blue pelt w/ blue grey eyes**_

 _ **Medicine-cat: Rosepetel: Reddish cream and white pelt with green eyes**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 _ **Mudpelt: Energetic Dark brown tom with green eyes**_

 _ **Apprentice: Shimmeringpaw**_

 _ **Hiddenmaple: tortoiseshell with brown paws and dull amber eyes**_

 _ **Apprentice: Nightpaw**_

 _ **Ashfang: Brown pelt with grey stripes and black ears and amber eyes scar over one eye**_

 _ **Snowfern: Pure white she cat with green eyes**_

 _ **Riverclaw: Brown she cat with one white back paw with blue eyes**_

 _ **Clawbark: Brown and grey tom with amber eyes**_

 _ **Bugstripe: Molted grey tom with blue-green eyes**_

 _ **Diomandshine: Light grey she cat with sparkling, bright blue eyes that reflect the world**_

 _ **Dirtstripe: Muddy colored tom with dull green eyes**_

 _ **Rainbowlight: Grey, black, brown, white, and tortoiseshell she cat with multi-colored eyes**_

 _ **Lionfur: Gold she cat with green eyes**_

 _ **Moonsky: Silver tom with blue eyes**_

 _ **Lightningstrike: Yellow colored she cat with amber eyes**_

 _ **Soulfur: (See what I did?) Dull grey tom with one blue eye and one yellow eye**_

 _ **Scorchfire: White tabby tom with a ginger muzzle**_

 _ **Apprentices:  
Shimmeringpaw: soft mottled grey pelt with white paws and star like smudge on forehead midnight blue eyes**_

 _ **Nightpaw: Tailless black tom with green eyes**_

 _ **Queens:**_

 _ **Mossheart:**_ _**A thin, dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes and mother of Riverclaw's kits: Yellowkit: Grey-yellow she cat with amber eyes, Smallkit: a tiny brown tom with brown eyes and Briarkit: Brown and grey she cat with green eyes**_

 _ **Elders:**_

 _ **Watereyes: Emotional Plump black pelt with blue eyes**_

 _ **Windgrass: Small brown tom with green eyes**_

 _ **Redleaf: Reddish-grey she cat with brown eyes**_

 **Ugh, that's it I can't type any more. I'll do Windclan next chapter, probably. Anyway, thanks to everyone who gave me an OC! Ratpaw of Shadowclan was originally Ratstar but I'd already made Brightstar leader so I made her an apprentice. So yeah!**

 **Peace-out!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **Hey guys! For this chapter I'm going to start with Windclan's cats! Thanks to everyone who gave me some OC's!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Let's see… I don't own it.**

 _ **Windclan**_

 _ **Leader: Daystar: Spotted brown tom with light blue eyes**_

 _ **Deputy: Leaffur: Small brown tabby with amber eyes**_

 _ **Apprentice: Redpaw**_

 _ **Medicine cat: Grasspelt: Grey tabby tom with green eyes**_

 _ **Apprentice**_ **:** _ **Birdflight**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 _ **Robinwing: Brown-red tom with amber eyes**_

 _ **Trunkpaw**_

 _ **Mouseeyes: Scrawny brown and white tom with green eyes**_

 _ **Snapjaw: Black she cat with amber eyes and a bobtail**_

 _ **Apprentice: Snowpaw**_

 _ **Rainfall: Blue grey tom with blue eyes**_

 _ **Finchfeather: Brown-red she cat with amber eyes**_

 _ **Windfur: Grey tom with amber eyes**_

 _ **Fastfoot: White tom with grey eyes**_

 _ **Goldenfoot: White she cat with goldish paws and ears and green eyes**_

 _ **Slatestone: Dark grey tom with blue eyes**_

 _ **Sunmark: Tortoiseshell she cat with a sun looking mark on her flank and amber eyes**_

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 _ **Redpaw: Ginger she cat with green eyes**_

 _ **Trunkpaw: Grey and brown tom with amber eyes**_

 _ **Snowpaw: Pure white she cat with soft blue-green eyes**_

 _ **Queens:**_

 _ **Flowerdrop: Light-grey she cat with a white chest and paws and blue eyes. Mother of Rainfall's kits: Weedkit: Grey tom with amber-green eyes, Blackkit- Smokey black she cat with green eyes and Spottedkit: Molted brown tom with amber eyes.**_

 _ **Elders:**_

 _ **Cloudeye: White tom with milky white eyes, blind**_

 _ **Greywind: Grey she cat with amber eyes**_

 _ **Starting the chapter now!**_

Rushingpaw passed up and down the front of the apprentices den with Whitepaw and Leafpaw watching her. When was the gathering going to start? She lashed her tail angrily. She was so busy pacing she didn't notice Shadedstar jump down from the Highledge.

"All cats going to gathering follow me" She said. Rushingpaw gave a little bounce before following Shadedstar. She was going to the gathering. She had asked the younger warriors what it was like and they said she wouldn't remember the first one. Well I'll make sure I'll remember it then.

"This is so exciting!" Whitepaw said bounding up next to her.

"Yeah!" Leafpaw agreed. "What about you Rushingpaw?"

"Sure."

"Are you not excited at all?" Whitepaw gasped.

"No, no. I am."

"Okay!" Leafpaw said before rambling about something else. Rushingpaw could see the moon above the trees. It was bright and full even though earlier there had been loads of clouds. Starclan must've helped somehow.

"Stop." Shadedstar's meow jerked her out of her thinking as she saw the wooden bridge over the lake to an island. Rushingpaw also noticed another group of cats that smelled of wind and heather. Windclan. In the lead was a spotted brown tom.

"Hello, Daystar. You can go first." Shadedstar told the tom dipping her head.

"Thank you, Shadedstar." Daystar replied leading his clan over the log bridge. Once the last cat had made it, Shadedstar waved her tail to follow. Rushingpaw who was in between Whitepaw and Leafpaw, took a deep breath before walking on the log. She tried not to look down at the black water. _One false move…_

"Careful," Came Goldberry's meow from behind her. Rushingpaw gritted her teeth and trudged on. Rushingpaw tried to refrain from a sigh of relief as her paws hit solid ground. Shadedstar stopped before signaling to go. Thunderclan thundered, _**(See what I did there?)**_ down to the other clans. From the looks of it, it looked like Thunderclan was last. Shadedstar braced herself before jumping up on one of the branches of the tree.

 _Oh Starclan._ It was huge. Rushingpaw recognized Brightstar on the highest branch her tail twitching. Daystar was on the branch that Shadedstar had just jumped on. A grey tom who Rushingpaw guessed to be Riverclan's leader sat on the middle branch watching all the cats gathered below. Maplestream sat on one of the roots along with three other cats. Leaffur, the brown she cat that Rushingpaw saw was sitting there and they seemed to be in a conversation. Nutclaw was watching them through narrowed eyes while a pretty she cat with grey fur with wavy blue seemed to be talking with a Shadowclan apprentice. Rushingpaw decided she would go meet someone. So she located a group of apprentices and padded over.

"Hi."

A fluffy white she cat noticed her,

"Hi! I'm Ratpaw!"

"I'm Rushingpaw. Thunderclan."

"I'm Shadowclan. I'll have everyone meet you. That dark grey she cat with the red tail is Bloodypaw, the molted grey she cat is Shimmeringpaw, the grey and brown tom is Trunkpaw, and the grey tom is Strikepaw."

"Cool." Rushingpaw noticed their behavior. When Bloodypaw was mention she lifted a paw and waved. Shimmeringpaw looked at her curiously with her midnight blue eyes, Trunkpaw gave her a wink but Strikepaw just stared through emotionless grey eyes. It made her slightly unconfutable.

"So. How long have you been an apprentice?" Shimmeringpaw asked tilting her head.

"About a moon."

"That's nice. I've been an apprentice for about the same time," Bloodypaw said grooming her red tail.

"Why is your tail red?"

Bloodypaw paused for a second. "I don't know really. Just born like that?"

"Let the Clan's come together for the Gathering!" Yowled Daystar.

"Oooh! Let's watch!" Trunkpaw said tilting his head up.

"Do you want to go first Daystar?" Brightstar asked looking down at him.

"Windclan's hunting has been going well and Flowerdrop has given birth to three healthy kits!" There was a murmur that went through the clan's. _Flowerdrop must be popular_.

"That's all Windclan has to report. Brightstar?"

"ShadowClan's hunting is average, we have two new apprentices, Bloodypaw and Ratpaw. And Fallenbird is expecting." Brightstar paused before raking her gaze across the clans.

"But _Thunderclan_ has been trespassing on _our_ territory!" She said turning to a Furious Shadedstar. "Don't deny we've scented you!"

"We did _not_ cross your border! How _Dare_ you accuse me and my cats of doing that." Rushingpaw looked nervously up at the moon a single cloud was being pulled towards it.

"Starclan is getting angry!" The grey tom warned.

Shadedstar look a deep breath. "Thank you Splashstar. I almost lost myself." Splashstar dipped his head. The cloud stopped moving.

"Don't think this is over." Brightstar warned. Daystar rolled his eyes.

"Splashstar do you want to continue?"

"The fish have been supplying us very well and Mossheart has given birth to three kits as well. Shadedstar?"

"Thunderclan has plenty of foot, Coldsnow has given birth to two new kits and we have three new apprentices. Whitepaw, Leafpaw and Rushingpaw. That's all Thunderclan has to report. Anyone else?" Shadedstar said looking around. "Then let the gathering end."

"Bye, Rushingpaw!" Called Ratpaw walking towards Shadowclan with Bloodypaw.

"Bye." Rushingpaw looked around for her brothers before seeing Clawstrike nod at something Ravenmask said. Rushingpaw narrowed her eyes.

"Rushingpaw!" Leafpaw called. "Come on!" She sighed.

"Coming." Rushingpaw ran to catch up.

 _ **Time skip to when they're almost there.**_

Rushingpaw could not shake off the feeling that someone was watching her. She kept looking over her shoulder. When they were almost in the hollow she whispered to Leafpaw,

"I'll be right there." He looked at her in confusion but before you could say anything she slunk into the trees. She looked around carefully looking for any movement. Until she spotted what looked like a shadow pressed against the forest floor.

"I know you're there." She said looking at the shape. She heard it curse before it stalked towards her. It was a mottled white and brown tom with green-gold eyes.

"What are you doing?" She said bristling.

"Just looking around," The tom replied. He didn't have a clan scent.

"Just… Just get off my territory."

"Make me."

She stared. "Excuse me, but this isn't your territory. It's mine. So you should get off."

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't follow your territory rules. I can go where I want." He crouched and unsheathed his claws.

 _He's going to make me fight him!_

 **Hi! That's it for this chapter! Thanks to everyone who made an OC and let me use it! Your reviews are always appreciated and wanted.**

 **Question: What she cat did Jayfeather fall in love with in the past?**

 **Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

 **Hey guys! School starts up in a week and I'm going to try to update as much as possible! I hope you guys are patient with me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I tried to bribe the Erin's for rights but failed horribly.**

Rushingpaw sized up the tom. He was only a little taller than her. But he had some scars. _That means he was in fights before_. Rushingpaw unsheathed her claws and circled him. He braced himself for jumping on her. She tensed. He jumped. Rushingpaw step sided and leaped on the tom but he was too quick and managed to trip her. She landed with a thump next to him and scrambled to get up. He hooked his claws and tore of some fur and drew blood. She gritted her teeth and started clawing at him. Rushingpaw managed to get a pretty deep wound in his leg. The tom broke away and started panting while Rushingpaw did the same.

"I'm sorry." Her head snapped and she looked at the tom in surprise.

"Uh… for what?"

"For starting a fight. I'm Scratch by the way."

"I'm Rushingpaw." Rushingpaw was staring at Scratch. He was looking at her weirdly.

"Rushingpaw? Can we meet at moon high in a few days?" He blurted out. Rushingpaw's head jerked up.

"Why?" Rushingpaw could feel his pelt getting hot.

"I… I want to get to know you better. Please?" He looked at her in desperation. Rushingpaw thought for a moment.

"Okay." She said agreeing out of curiosity. "Just for a night." He perked up. Rushingpaw felt a prickle of something she couldn't name.

"See you in… two days?" He asked.

"Sure." Rushingpaw turned and padded away towards the camp. On the way she washed in the river and made sure her wounds stopped bleeding, then continued. When she got in there she realized how tired she was and slowly walked towards the apprentices den. She curled in her nest and spent the night dreaming about meeting cats not in her clan…

 _Fast forward two days later in the morning._

Rushingpaw woke up with a start. This was the day! She got up and stretched. Tigerleaf poked her head inside the den.

"Wake up your brothers will you? We're having an assessment. " Rushingpaw walked over to Leafpaw and prodded his side.

"Wake up, Sleepy badger!" She said in amusement as he shot up out of bed. "Can you wake up Whitepaw? Tigerleaf says were having an assessment!"

Leafpaw quickly went over to Whitepaw and nudged him. Whitepaw just turned over.

"Whitepaw! We're having an assessment. Wake up!" Whitepaw just sleepily muttered,

"Okay." Rushingpaw sighed before walking over and shoving him hard.

"Hey!"

"You didn't choose to get up when Leafpaw tried to wake you up so I had to do something!" Whitepaw rubbed the shoulder where she had shoved him.

"Whitepaw! We're having our first assessment!" Whitepaw looked more awake now. The three littermates them proceeded to walk out of the den where their mentors were waiting.

"It took you long enough." Clawstrike grumbled. Rushingpaw held in a snort. He was constantly grumpy.

" _Anyway,_ we're going to start with a hunting assessment." Goldberry started brightly. "You have to atleast catch three pieces of prey. _Separately._ " Rushingpaw blinked. The most she'd ever caught was two. And she had cats helping. She took a breath. _I can do this._ She took a breath before following them out of camp. Rushingpaw looked for a place to hunt. _The stream is usually a good place to hunt._

Rushingpaw stalked to the Windclan stream and parted her jaws. _Mouse._ She pinpointed the small creature that was scavenging for food. Rushingpaw quietly stalked up to the mouse careful not to make a sound. Then quickly she gave an enormous leap and landed neatly on the mouse delivering a clean blow to its neck. She looked at it in satisfactory. _Only 2 more to go._

By the time Rushingpaw had collected her prey, she had caught, not three, but four pieces of prey. The mouse, a squirrel, an old pigeon, and a vole. Rushingpaw, carrying her catches, proudly carried them back to the camp. The minute she got in camp, she was bombarded with whispers.

"Did she catch _all_ that?"

"She couldn't.

" _No way._ " Rushingpaw's pelt felt hot as many stares and glances made her way. Trying to ignore them she put her pieces of prey on the fresh kill pile. As she made her towards the apprentice den she heard voices.

"But-"

"Just listen!" Rushingpaw quietly crept towards the space behind the nursery.

"She's too weak-"

"But she's your kit-"

"But look at her!" Rushingpaw flinched as she relieved that these voices were her parents! They were talking about _her!_

"Well-"

"Please, Blackstripe, Whitepaw and Leafpaw are both strong and fast. Rushingpaw? She's just so _small_ and _weak._ "

"I suppose you're right. I'll… I'll tell her brothers to stop hanging around her." Rushingpaw couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own _parents_. Thinking she was worthless! Blinking back tears she ran out of camp. She sobbed for a while but just when she stopped she scented Ashheart collecting herbs. Quickly, not wanting to see Rushingpaw in this state, she hid in a bush. Just then she heard Ashheart muttering to herself.

"Nothing's happened but I can't shake the feeling… something evil." Rushingpaw eyes grey wide.

"The way her eyes glint. Every time I look at her. Evil. An evil feeling." Rushingpaw was growing more and more curious.

"Rushingpaw might be a dangerous evil cat." Rushingpaw's heart stopped. Out of all the crazy things. First right on time, she heard her parents talking about her. That was wonderful. But it couldn't stop there. Noooo. Then she _had_ to hear the medicine cat muttering about her. Great. Just great. Abandoning her hiding place, Rushingpaw stood up and made her way back into camp. As she neared the apprentices den she noticed her brothers must've moved nest. She sighed and lied in her own.

 _Rushingpaw might be a dangerous, evil cat._

 **Hello! Itsa me! Mario! Just kidding. I hope you liked this because this is when shit starts to go down. I spent two days on this so be grateful. Please.**

 **Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! I was a bit busy with school starting up and everything. Thanks to guest for the OC! This is kind of a filler.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I really shouldn't have to do it but I don't own warriors.**

Rushingpaw got up from her nest. Time to meet Scratch. Quietly she made her way out of the den to see the moon almost directly above her. She better hurry. Careful not to be heard by Sunfoot, who was guarding, Rushingpaw went through the dirt-place tunnel. She wrinkled her nose. Someone must have ate a bad piece of prey. Once she was outside, she sprinted through the tree's swerving and jumping avoiding streams and logs. Rushingpaw padded into the clearing and saw a shape.

"Scratch?" The shape jumped and turned over to her with green-gold eyes. Definitely Scratch.

"Rushingpaw! You made it!" He jumped over to her. Suddenly she felt awkward.

"So. What did you want me here for?" She asked.

"Oh, uh…" Scratch looked anxious. "I… just needed to see you again."

"What?"

"You… you seemed so… nice and down to earth. I… wanted to get to know you." Something in Rushingpaw did a slow twist.

"I want to get to know you too." She stated looking into his strange colored eyes.

"You do? But… why?" Even as Scratch said this he looked highly relieved.

"Because you seemed nice and funny." Rushingpaw said flicking her tail on his shoulder. He looked surprised but relived.  
"Okay then."

"Where do you live, Scratch?"

"Oh… in the streets."

"What about your family?"

"They… left when I was a kit. Driven away. What about you?" Rushingpaw proceeded to tell him about her life in the Clan. She was surprised it was so easy to talk to him. Before she knew it, the sky had started to lighten.

"You better get back." Scratch said lightly brushing her cheek with his. She hated it, but he was right. She bid him farewell and ran back before anyone could notice she was missing.

"Rushingpaw! Get up!" Rushingpaw lifted her sleepy head. It was Clawstrike. She heaved herself up out of the nest. Rushingpaw was tired, but determined to do her duties as a clan cat. Once outside, she blinked disorientated the sunlight.

"What is taking you so long Rushingpaw?" Clawstrike said impatiently. "Usually you're on top of things!"

"Rough night," She responded with a huge yawn. Clawstrike rolled his eyes. Something in his eyes though… didn't seem right. Oh well.

"We're patrolling the Shadowclan border today." Rushingpaw wasn't surprised. Once at the Shadowclan border, the two cats marked the tree marker and headed back. When suddenly a she-cat appeared.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan Territory?" Clawstrike snarled walking over to the Silver she cat. The she-cat looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Are you the wild cats?" She asked.

"Yes. Now answer my question!" Clawstrike replied. The she cat look hesitant.

"Well, I know this sounds suspicious, but… I would like to join you." Clawstrike looked startled. But motioned her to follow them. Up close the silver she cat looked about the same age as her.

"What's your name?" Rushingpaw asked her.

"Um… Thunder."

"Why'd you come here?"

"I felt trapped in the streets. It was too smelly and gross. The forest seemed much nicer." Thunder replied Shakely. It was obvious she was nervous. Once they went in, cats began to notice Thunder. Whispers began to start. Clawstrike yowled,

"Some cat get Shadedstar!" While Silverdapple ran off to fetch Shadedstar, Thunder had noticeably gotten more nervous.

"She doesn't have any scent _I_ know!"

"Probably a prisoner."

"Some trespassing scum."

Rushingpaw pressed against Thunder to comfort her. Finally Shadedstar stepped out of her den and looked down at Thunder.

"What brings you to Thunderclan, young one?"

"I, this sounds weird, but, I… want to join your Clan." Thunder said hopefully. Shadedstar looked shocked and stuttered,

"Why?"

Thunder gulped, "Because the forest is so nice and clean and I'm tired of living on my own with no friends or family. Please let me join! I'll prove it!" Rushingpaw could hear the desperation in her voice.

Shadedstar looked thoughtful. "You can stay in the Clan for a moon and if, and only if, you prove loyalty, you can stay." Thunder looked like she'd explode from relief,

"Oh, thank you, thank you! I won't let you down!" She squealed and bounced.

The leader cleared her throat. "First, you'll need a clan name for the time being.

"I, Shadedstar, leader of Thunderclan, -says ceremony. - You will now be called Thunderpaw. You're mentor will be Sweetcloud."

Newly named Thunderpaw, looked so proud it was as if she'd burst. "I won't let down." All the cats chanted her new name though, the enthusiasm was muted. They were obviously not happy.

"Let's go, Thunderpaw. I'll show you the apprentices den." Leading Thunderpaw away with her tail on her shoulders she noticed her staring at somebody with a weird look in her eyes.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Who?"

"That white and brown tom?"

"Oh. That's my brother Leafpaw. The black tom is Whitepaw my other brother." Rushingpaw didn't like the starry look in her new friend's eyes.

"Anyway, you can make your nest next to mine over there." She waved her tail over to the side of the den. "Leafpaw and Whitepaw's are over there." As she made her nest Rushingpaw felt a rush **(I'm sorry)** of hope. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

One moon later

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Shadedstar yowled. Rushingpaw felt Thunderpaw lift out of her nest. Following her, Rushingpaw made her way to the Highledge.

"Thunderpaw has shown no signs of being a spy, or disloyal. The senior warriors and I have decided to make her a full apprentice of Thunderclan." **(Skipping all the oaths and stuff)**

Later, on a patrol with Clawstrike, Sweetcloud, Thunderpaw, Leafpaw. Her friend whispered something to her,

"Do you think Leafpaw likes me?" Rushingpaw looked at her in surprise.

"I- wait- do _you_ like him?" Rushingpaw was shocked. Why, _in the world_ , would her best friend, like her idiot brother who didn't even talk to her?

"I mean, he's cute. And I heard he was a good hunter."

"But, he's my _brother!"_

"I know. And you'll always be my best friend, Rushingpaw. You don't need to worry." Rushingpaw risked a glance at her brother. As usual he oblivious to their mutterings. Leafpaw. Her better natured brother. Less violent then Whitepaw. Why is he doing this? _Why is he ignoring me?_ Finally, they reached the Windclan border. All was quiet.

"Okay, don't spray too much on this time, Thunderpaw." Sweetcloud said sternly.

"Okay," Thunderpaw muttered. Rushingpaw looked out on the moor. It looked calm but she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. A few moments later a bark shook the air along with yowls of cats.

"What is going on over there?" Leafpaw murmured. Rushingpaw shivered as realization crept up her spine.

"Their being attacked by dogs!" Rushingpaw yowled. Sweetcloud looked thoughtful.

"I'm sure their-"

Then she saw it. A large shape chasing smaller shapes across the moor. Suddenly, a cat burst in front of them. It was a pure white she cat with wild panic in her beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Please help! Three dogs are attacking us! Windfur's possibly dead!" She wailed.

"Whoa, calm down Snowpaw. We'll help just lead us to the dogs." Clawstrike said calmly, though the strange light was in his eyes again.

"Thank you! This way!" Snowpaw said racing back towards the moor. Rushingpaw and the patrol followed. When they arrived she saw a grey tom lay motionless on the grass, blood seeping from him. Cats scampered around, while dogs chased. Them.

"Thunderclan, attack!" Clawstrike roared. Rushingpaw leaped on the smallest dog. A black mutt with wild dangerous eyes. She clawed at his back but it threw her off, getting a scratch on her hind leg. It ran at her barking. Rushingpaw waited until it was as close as it could be and jumped on its head and started biting its neck. The dog whimpered before throwing her off once more and running away.

"Rushingpaw, help!" It was Thunderpaw. She was cornered by the biggest dog. An ugly brown brute. Rushingpaw, snarling, jumped and landed in front of the dog and gave Thunderpaw time to escape. Just as she was about to rake her claws on his muzzle a cat sneered,

"Oh no you don't." Clawstrike said. Rushingpaw looked at him and surprise as he bumped the dog away and wheeled on her.

"Do you know how long, I've waited to do this?"

"What?"

"Too find you. Alone and vulnerable." Rushingpaw's head was spinning. What was he saying?

"You want to kill me?"

"Just drive you away from the Clan's. Forever." Then he lunged

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! In your FACE! Clift hanger. Let me know what you think! I appreciate questions and will answer them. Toddles!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 **Hi! I hope you guys aren't too upset with me, heh. Anyway that last cliffy, got the reaction I wanted. So thanks! I was doing homework at the same time while writing this so sorry if it is a little, crappy. And the whole 'Danger' prophesy is going to be mentioned through actions.**

 **Willowear246: I like those colors…**

 **Guest: Hi!**

 **Pebble That Shines: Please don't.**

 **Wolfiecat3: If only it were that easy…**

 **Cocobunny: Thunderpaw's an OC!**

 **Stellite: Wouldn't it just be** _ **horrible**_ **if she, oh I dunno…** _ **died?**_

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm still waiting for the Erin's to respond to my email.**

 _Last time on fading light…_

 _Clawstrike reviled is plan to Rushingpaw and is gonna kill her!_

 _Present…_

Rushingpaw was so surprised that Clawstrike managed to ram into her. Surprised, but more prepared, she scrambled up and faced him. Her mind was spinning. This _evil_ cat, who wanted to kill, or drive away forever, was her _mentor!_ He had _trained_ her! All she knew, was from _him!_ Clawstrike ran at her again, teeth bared, this time though, she was ready. Just as he was about to bite her, she step-sided and raked her claws across his back-leg as he fell down.

"Yeow!" He yowled tearing his leg from her jaws. Rushingpaw leapt on his back and sank her teeth into his scruff, missing his neck. She had a terrifying energy in her. She had a vision of a forest with Ashheart and a white tom.

 _Vision:_

" _-if mislead could destroy the clan's." The white tom said. Ashheart looked horrified._

" _Is there nothing I can do?" She said._

 _End of vision._

Suddenly, Rushingpaw was pinned to the ground, Clawstrike standing over her with a sick happiness in eyes.

"Finally," He said biting into her shoulder. Rushingpaw wailed the pain being like fire. **(JUST LIKE FIRE!)**

"Clawstrike! What are you doing!?" That was Sweetcloud. Rushingpaw felt the teeth loosen. Taking advantage she wiggle out and started trying to catch her breath. Through the pain, Rushingpaw could see Sweetcloud and Goldberry looking in horror at a blood soaked Clawstrike.

"Did… did _you_ do that to Rushingpaw, Clawstrike?" Goldberry asked, hesitating. It was obvious she didn't want to believe it.

"He did." Rushingpaw said, even though it made her wince. She collapsed, unable to stand through the pain, and blood loss. Sweetcloud ran over.

"She needs help." She said to Goldberry who turned to Clawstrike.

"Leave. And never return, **(Lion king reference)** I will inform _everyone_ on this. So go!" Goldberry leaped forward and swiped his ear. Clearly realizing he was out numbered, fled yowling,

"I'll be back!" like the villain he was. Goldberry rushed **(…)** over to Rushingpaw who was starting to black out.

"Rushingpaw?" Sweetcloud's meow seemed to come from far away. Then the sky turned black.

Three days later…

Rushingpaw was awoken to her thirst. She was so thirsty. She groaned and a cat scampered over to her. Ashheart.

"Rushingpaw? Are you okay?" She groaned again and managed to choke out,

"Water…" Ashheart pushed some wet moss towards her.

"I'll get you some prey." Ashheart ran off, Rushingpaw tried to collect her thoughts. Her right shoulder felt sore. She took a lick of the moss and then tried to rise to her feet but fell down in pain. **(Don't you just love that word?)** She heard Ashheart come back with the scent of a pheasant.

"Eat up Rushingpaw…" Gratefully she wolfed down the bird. It tasted fit for Starclan. Ashheart then said,

"You can go outside but not too far. If it's too painful or sore, don't strain yourself. I'll send Ottersplash to help you. Ottersplash!" She called. The fluffy she-cat ran over. "Yes?"

"Help Rushingpaw go outside." Ottersplash took one look at the struggling apprentice and walked over. Rushingpaw gratefully leaned on her in support. Together, the young cats struggled outside. Almost at once, she was charged with cats. Even the same cats who had scorned her. Asking if she was okay, what she had seen. The only cats standing apart was, Blueriver and Blackstripe. Whitepaw and Leafpaw had obviously decided to go against their parents' wishes.

"Rushingpaw! Are you okay?" Leafpaw asked.

"Why do you care?" She snapped, not forgetting what they put her through. The two shared shocked looks.

"We wanted to apologize. Blackstripe made us promise to stay away from you. Please forgive us!" Whitepaw said.

"I'll think about it," She said. "I want to go back now," She told Ottersplash who nodded and helped go back into the medicine cat den.

Da next day

Rushingpaw woke up again. She was less sore this morning. She noticed Ashheart and Ottersplash sleeping. Wincing she got up from her nest and almost collapsed. But Rushingpaw gritted her teeth and limped over to the entrance and out. The scents of Shorttail, Hawkstrike, Sunfoot and Silverdapple who probably just left on the dawn patrol.

"Rushingpaw? What are you doing?" Rushingpaw turned and saw Thunderpaw looking at her. "You should go back. You need to rest," Rushingpaw rolled her eyes,

"I'm fine." Rushingpaw pressed her pelt against hers. "But, I've been lonely." Thunderpaw looked at her,

"I'm sorry I ran away. If I hadn't…"

"It's okay." They just sat together. Friends. After a little while, the cats began to come out. A few managed not to look surprised at Rushingpaw sitting there, her shoulder still wrapped firmly in cobwebs.

"Thunderpaw! Hunting patrol!" Sweetcloud called. Thunderpaw gave Rushingpaw a flick with her tail and ran off to Sweetcloud. Rushingpaw sat there for a while more before limping back towards the medicine den.

 _Four looong days later:_

"Can I go back to being an apprentice yet?" Rushingpaw whined. She'd been stuck in the medicine cats den four six days. Her shoulder didn't even hurt that much anymore.

"Maybe." Ashheart responded. Rushingpaw snorted. She said yesterday too. Then, the brambles rusted and Shadedstar ducked in.

"Can Rushingpaw come back to her duties?" Ashheart looked at her,

"She says she feels well enough-"

"I am well enough!" Rushingpaw said springing to her feet without wincing. Ashheart didn't look convinced though,

"Are you-"

"I'm sure!" Rushingpaw put on her best pleading kit face and waited.

"Fine," Shadedstar beckoned with her tail,

"Come on, we need to get you a new mentor," Rushingpaw hopped beside Shadedstar.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge." The cats all gathered.

"Due to the, ah, unfortunate departure of Clawstrike, Rushingpaw is in need of a new mentor. Rushingpaw perked up.

"Her new mentor will be… Maplestream.

 **And… that's a wrap. Again sorry about last chapter. I'll answer your comments in the story as I did with this one. And I need ideas for what Rushingpaw's and Scratch's kits will look like. There's going to be five with one she-cat. Ideas please!**

 **Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 **Hey guys! I'm back! Wow, almost** _ **30**_ **reviews?! How? Anyway, my plan is for Rushingpaw and Scratch to get together. Sorry. I just read a lot stories where the kits are half-clan and I decided to change it up.**

 **Jackhe4th: MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **RavenflightxStoneshade: Why thank you!**

 **Coco-bunny: Whoops…**

 **Pebble That Shines: Some of those may be used… you'll see….**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: They responded to the email. It was a big fat no.**

 _Maplestream?_ Rushingpaw though as the Clan deputy made her way to the Highledge.

"Maplestream. You have mentored Sweetcloud and Blueriver in the past and they are a credit to their clan. You will be Rushingpaw's new mentor.

"I'll make you the best warrior ever." Maplestream whispered in Rushingpaw's ear as she pressed her muzzle on her head. Rushingpaw couldn't respond because the clan cheered for the new mentor. _Why do I get the deputy as a mentor?_ Rushingpaw couldn't make sense of it all.

"As you also know, tonight is the gathering. All the apprentices, the mentors, Sunfoot, Silverdapple, Blueriver, Blackstripe, Ashheart, Ottersplash, Hawkstrike, Polarfrost, Lizardsplash, and Mistsong." Rushingpaw blinked the gathering was tonight? Rushingpaw made her way to the apprentices den, but was stopped by Whitepaw.

"You've had time to think. Are you going to forgive us or not?" He said his gaze burning.

Well-I-I…" Rushingpaw stuttered her mind racing. What should she do? They had caused her so much pain. If not for Thunderpaw she would've given up. But, she knew they were serious. She decided to give them one more chance,

"I'll forgive you. But mess this up and there will be know more chances. Got it?" Whitepaw looked relieved. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to take a nap."

" _Rushingpaw get up!_ " Rushingpaw groaned. " _Rushingpaw it's time for the gathering. Wake up!"_ Rushingpaw shot up. Thunderpaw was standing over her with an annoyed look in her eyes. "Come on!"

"Sorry…" She said getting up out of her nest and making her way outside with her friend. Maplestream bounded over to her.

"Next time, please be more ready. You don't want to embarrass the clan." Rushingpaw nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry." Maplestream, apparently satisfied, walked away to give more orders. Thunderpaw nudged her.

"You're lucky to have the Clan deputy as your mentor." She nodded. Personally, Rushingpaw thought that everyone would just expect more from her.

"Everyone follow me!" Shadedstar told them heading to the bramble entrance. Rushingpaw followed, Leafpaw, Whitepaw and Thunderpaw following. She could hear Treekit complaining.

"But I want to go! It's not fair." And Coldsnow replying,

"Wait until you're an apprentice." Pretty soon, Rushingpaw was in the forest. _My second gathering!_ Rushingpaw knew that all the warrior and apprentices had groups they were in. In her first gathering she had unknowingly committed to a group. Finally they were at the log bridge. Rushingpaw sniffed the air. Riverclan and Windclan were already there. Following Shadedstar into the clearing, Rushingpaw sniffed the air. Trunkpaw and Shimmeringpaw were nearby.

"Rushingpaw!" She turned and saw Shimmeringpaw pushing her way through the crowd. "Over here!" Grateful, Rushingpaw padded towards her.

"I heard that Clawstrike got banished! Is it true?" The grey apprentice questioned.

"Um-"She was saved by Shadowclan who appeared that moment. Bloodypaw, Ratpaw and Strikepaw walked over.

"Hi!" Ratpaw said plopping down next to Trunkpaw who had followed. "Are we the last ones?"

"Yeah." Rushingpaw said.

"Let the gathering begin!" Yowled Splashstar. The chatter died down to silence. "Riverclan has been thriving and Diomandshine is expecting Soulfur's kits. Brightstar?"

"Shadowclan is doing well and Fallbird has given birth and Ravenmask is expecting. Daystar?"

"Windclan has been doing great and Snowpaw has become Snowbreeze. What about you, Shadedstar?" Shadedstar took a breath.

"Clawstrike has been banished of trying to kill his apprentice, Rushingpaw. Murmuring started.

"Rushingpaw's new mentor is Maplestream. Coldsnow has given birth as well. That's all Thunderclan has to report. Let the gathering end."

"Witheredbird says that I'm almost ready to be a warrior!" Said Bloodypaw proudly.

"Come on, Bloodypaw!" A scarred grey tabby yowled.

"I should go too." Shimmeringpaw told them walking towards a herd of Riverclan warriors while Bloodypaw bounced towards the tabby while Ratpaw and Strikepaw followed.

"Rushingpaw! It's time to go!" Came Maplestream's voice. Rushingpaw walked towards Maplestream.

"Will cats expect more from me since I'm your apprentice?" She asked her. Maplestream looked at her,

"Yes, I won't lie to you. You'll have to train hard." Rushingpaw almost deflated. She didn't _want_ to be expected more from.

 _One moon later cause I'm still lazy_

"No, no, no! Tuck your hind paws in!" Maplestream said, frustrated. Rushingpaw almost hissed. It seemed she'd never become a warrior.

"That's better. Now let's find something to catch." Maplestream told her motioning for Rushingpaw to follow. They were working on advanced hunting. Pretty soon, they found a fat squirrel munching on an acorn.

"Now, just do what we practiced. We're downwind. It shouldn't be hard." Maplestream whispered. Rushingpaw got down in her crouch, making sure her hind-paws were tucked in. Slowly, she crept towards the squirrel, careful not to step on anything. Once she was in pouncing distance, she bunched up her muscles. _3…2…1…_ With a swift bite to the neck, she had caught it.

"Well done, Rushingpaw." Maplestream sounded impressed. "Let's get back to camp."

"Uh, one second. I want to see something." Maplestream shrugged padding away with her squirrel. Rushingpaw walked to the place she had met Scratch. It had been so long… when she got here though, he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed sitting down. It had been hopeless. What would be the chances he'd be here? After a while she stood up to leave but a voice made her stop,

"Rushingpaw!" It was Scratch! Turning around she saw a desperate Scratch running towards her. "Don't leave!"

"I won't." Purring he licked her cheek.

"I missed you,"

"Me too." They spent a while in each other's company, Scratch occasionally saying something and Rushingpaw laughing. Rushingpaw touched her cheek to his,

"I have to leave. I'll meet you in three days." Scratch looked disappointed. But nods hesitantly walking back towards the Twoleg place. Rushingpaw ran back to camp. She finally recognized this feeling.

Love.

 **Hi! This is kind of a filler so don't mind that. And I have a… surprise in store for our dear Rushingpaw. It may or may not involve, um, death. We'll see. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Peace out!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 **It's me again! I hope your enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Thanks to the reviews too! I like dark things so this chapter might have it… so… yeah. Just a warning.**

 **Eca305: I read** _ **all**_ **reviews. So don't worry!**

 **Coco-bunny: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Ravenflightxstoneshade: I will don't worry.**

 **Kai Lover 911: Well… IT'S LOVE! DON'T QUESTION IT! –Cries in corner.-**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Still a no…**

The next few days, Rushingpaw floundered around. Catching prey, but not big pieces like usual. All she could think about was Scratch. _Why do I feel this way? He's not even in Thunderclan!_ It made her so frustrated. Later, Maplestream pulled her to the side,

"Rushingpaw, you're close to becoming a warrior, but you just need to try harder." Rushingpaw felt a surge of guilt. She hadn't been giving her mentor her full effort. She had been too worried about herself. How could she fall in love with a _rouge?_

"I'll try hard, Maplestream. I promise." She vowed. Maplestream looked at her,

"Then let's try a mock battle again. Go." Maplestream stood calmly in front of Rushingpaw. Rushingpaw sized her up. She had fought the deputy before. She knew that Maplestream relied on her size. So Rushingpaw darted forward and when her mentor leaped forward she darted left, but Maplestream anticipated that and rolled left. Rushingpaw jumped over her and spun around to meet her mentor. Using her small size as an advantage, she jumped on her mentor who stumbled and fell after getting up.

"Well done, Rushingpaw." Said a new voice. Rushingpaw turned. _Shadedstar._ Rushingpaw leapt off of Maplestream and faced Shadedstar.

"Maplestream, I think Rushingpaw's about ready to become a warrior, am I wrong?"

"No, Shadedstar. She just needs to complete her final assessment." Maplestream replied lifting herself off the ground. Rushingpaw's heart soured. She might become a warrior. Soon!

"I've talked to the other mentors and they've all agreed to have it today." Shadedstar continued. Rushingpaw perked up. "If all goes well, they'll be made warriors tonight." Rushingpaw's mind raced. A warrior. Warrior. _Warrior._ Tonight. She can't mess this up.

"Okay. Come on then." The leader said turning away. Bouncing a little, Rushingpaw followed Shadedstar and Maplestream. _Warrior. Warrior. Warrior. Warrior. Warrior. Warrior. Warri-_

"Rushingpaw?" Rushingpaw snapped out of her daze. And found that they were in a clearing. Thunderpaw, Leafpaw and Whitepaw were staring at her.

"What- I- what?" Rushingpaw said embarrassed. Thunderpaw twitched her whiskers.

"You bouncing and saying something." She purrs. Her brothers look at her with amusement too. Rushingpaw felt her pelt burn.  
"Well, we might become warriors tonight," She shoots back. Her friends looked at her with astonishment. Were they not supposed to know that? Just when Rushingpaw was about to ask, Tigerleaf turned to them.

"Okay. We will be hunting alone. Go off in different directions. _Do not_ follow each other." The ginger she-cat told the eager apprentices. Rushingpaw rushed **(HA HA)** to the direction of the stream. She spotted a plump mouse munching on a leaf. Slowly, Rushingpaw crept upon the creature. Suddenly, it stopped and its nose quivered. _Don't move…_ It moved. Cursing, Rushingpaw burst out and ran towards it. Terrified the mouse ran to its mouse den. At the last second, Rushingpaw pounced on it, killing it with one blow. Satisfied, she buried it.

One hour and several pieces of prey later…

Rushingpaw dragged her pieces of prey back towards the clearing. She had caught the mouse, a squirrel, a vole and two pigeons. When she got there she found Leafpaw, Whitepaw and Thunderpaw already waiting. Maplestream rolled her eyes,

"You took long enough." Thunderpaw's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"You caught all of that?"

"Um… yeah," Rushingpaw felt uncomfortable. What was the big deal?

"Err, anyway, let's get back to camp." Goldberry said eyeing one of the pigeons. Leafpaw hurried over and helped her carry her catches along with his three mice. Grateful for the help, Rushingpaw gave him a quick lick on the ear before getting the rest of the prey. When they arrived at camp, they dropped off the prey at the prey pile and Shadedstar appeared on the Highledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge. Rushingpaw, with Thunderpaw by her side, gathered underneath.

"It is time for one of my favorite duties as Clan leader. Four apprentices have completed their training and are ready to become warriors." Rushingpaw's heart gave another jump.

"Thunderpaw…" Shadedstar said and then said the ceremony junk. Rushingpaw spaced out.

"Rushingpaw." Rushingpaw's head snapped up. Shadedstar looked down at her.

"I, Shadedstar, Leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice.

"She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and commend to turn her into a warrior in return."

"Rushingpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

Rushingpaw gulped, "I do."

"Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior's name. Rushingpaw, from this moment forth you shall be called Rushingwater. Starclan honors your fighting ability and strength and welcomes you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Rushingwater though that she could never be happier.

"Rushingwater! Thunderclap! Leafpelt! Whiteclaw!" The clan cheered. Rushingwater noticed that Blackstripe and Rushingpaw were muttering her name under their breaths while giving her brothers cheers, but not so loud. Rushingwater rolled her eyes. If they didn't want to recognize her as kin, then so be it.

"Rushingpaw! I mean, Rushingwater!" Thunderclap called rushing over to her, "Your name is so pretty! And guess what? So is mine!" Her friend gushed. Rushingpaw purred.

"Let's go sit Virgil." Walking over to Whiteclaw and Leafpelt, Shadedstar padded over,

"It's tradition to sit Virgil. Silently." She said with a pointed look to Leafpelt and Thunderclap. They nodded. Rushingwater, stood, alert for any signs. Every so often, Whiteclaw's head drooped and she had to nudge him. She sighed. It's going to be a looong night.

Suddenly, after a while, Rushingwater heard a rustling sound. The rest of the warriors heard it too and narrowed their eyes. Then, a shape slithered out. If not for her keen eyesight, Rushingwater would've missed it. She recognized the stench.

"Riverclan attacking!" She yowled. Shrieks of alarm and yowls came from the dens. A surge of cats erupted from the forest.

"Riverclan, ATTACK!" Yowled Splashstar at the lead of his clan. All around, battle erupted. Shadedstar came down to meet Splashstar in battle. Rushingwater herself, was locked in battle with a tortoiseshell she cat. Yowling, the two she cats fought savagely. Raking her claws across the she cats face, Rushingwater got teeth locked around her scruff in return. Twisting and withering, Rushingwater managed to tear the she cats grip off her and flee into the hoard of cats.

"Shadedstar!" Came a yowl. Rushingwater looked over where her leader still stood facing Riverclan's leader. But suddenly pain went through her neck. A brown tom had his teeth around her throat. Collapsing with pain, Rushingwater withered on the ground. Blood pooled around her. She was starting to black out. Then, she gave way to the dizzy darkness.

 **I told you there would be death. –Evil maniacal laughter. - I hope you guys** _ **enjoyed**_ **–snicker- and Review for more. Mwah!**

 **I'm gonna do a question every chapters now! Whoever answers correctly gets a chapter dedicated to them!**

 **Question: How did Firestar lose his first life?**

 **Peace out!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 **So. It's me again. And I hope everyone** _ **liked**_ **last chapter. Wasn't just the** _ **best?**_ **Yeah, Yeah, I know. Anyway, this chapter** _ **might**_ **be better, I'm not really sure. I just make up this stuff as I go along. And this is many, many years after Firestar died.**

 **Eca305: Thanks! I actually might use her!  
Kai Lover: Well, maybe…**

 **Stelline: Well, I did. So…**

 **RavenflightxStoneshade: Just you wait…**

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to Kai Lover! Firestar's first life was indeed lost by Scourge's claws hitting Firestar's head.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope…**_

Rushingwater woke up in a shining forest. Her thoughts were groggy. What happened? All she remembered was the pain in her neck and… _I'm dead!_ Panicking, she looked around wildly,

"Rushingwater…" Came a deep meow from behind her. Rushingwater snapped her head towards the sound. There, stood a flame colored tom with bright green eyes. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" She demanded. The tom looked at her with amusement.

"I am Firestar, past leader of Thunderclan. Starclan has decided to grant you passage back to the living world. You have a destiny to fulfill." He told her. Rushingwater's head span.

"I… I have a great destiny?"

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" Came a new voice. Rushingwater looked to the other side. A blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes was padding towards her.

"Bluestar?" Firestar asked, sighing, "I was just about to send this warrior cat to Thunderclan."

"Do that after I tell her something. Rushingwater." Bluestar eyes turned far away.

" _Darkness will rise, stronger than before. Only a rushing river can wash them away, or wash the clans away."_ Bluestar focused on her, waiting for her reaction.

"Um. Okay. I… would like to go now. Please." Bluestar sighed.

"Go right ahead." Firestar pressed his muzzle against her head and the world went black once more.

Rushingwater gasped.

"She's awake! Get her some water!" Ashheart yowled on seeing that the youngest warrior was okay. "Are you okay?" Rushingwater sat up. She only winced once. Her neck felt sore.

"I-I think so." She said looking around. "Is… is everyone else okay?" Ashheart looked at her with sorrow.

"Shadedstar has lost her last life. Maplestream will go tonight to receive her lives. Blueriver is the new deputy." Rushingwater looked at her.

"What about Thunderclap? Leafpelt and Whiteclaw?"

"They're okay. Thunderclap got a cut on her flank. It'll heal. On the other hand, _you_ were not breathing for a while. I was just about to announce you dead." Rushingwater felt sick. She imagined herself waking up, dirt piled on top of her. She shuddered and got unsteadily to her feet. Ashheart wrinkled her nose,

"You even _smell_ like you were dead. Take Leafpelt and wash yourself in the stream." Rushingwater nodded and limped out. She spotted Leafpelt by the fresh kill pile and went over,

"Leafpelt, come with me too the stream. I need to wash myself." He looked at her,

"Do I have too?" She nodded. He sighed, "Okay, fine." Has the siblings padded too the stream, Leafpelt looked at her,

"Rushingwater? I'm really, really sorry about the way we acted." Rushingwater rolled her eyes.

"That was moons ago. Just forget it." The rest of the walk was in silence. When they got to the stream, Rushingwater wrinkled her nose as the water soaked her belly fur.

"So... cold." She gasped. Leafpelt looked at her, whiskers twitching. "Don't twitch your whiskers at me!" She purred pulling him in. Leafpelt did a fake growl, "I'll get you for that!" They played around in the water until,

"What are you two doing?" Rushingwater looked up to see Silverdapple, Sunfoot and Sweetcloud looking at them.

"Um…" Leafpelt started. Sweetcloud rolled her eyes, "You two are not apprentices anymore. Get out of there." Embarrassed, the two got out of the stream, soaking. "Now help us patrol." Too mortified to protest, the warriors joined the patrol. Nothing of note happened.

"Windclan's been awfully quiet, lately." Sunfoot mused. Silverdapple shrugged. "Let's go back to camp." When they got to camp, Leafpelt turned to her,

"Hey, Rushingwater? You're best friends with Thunderclap right? Do you know… if, uh, she likes anyone?" Rushingwater looked at him. "Has she not made it obvious?" Leafpelt looked at her and blinked. Rushingwater sighed,

"She likes you, you big dolt." Leafpelt looked shocked and then happy. "Thanks Rushingwater!" He said speeding off towards Thunderclap. Rushingwater shook her head. _Toms_. Going over to the fresh kill pile, Maplestream appeared on the Highledge,

"I am going to the Moonpool to receive my nine lives!" She said nodding to Ashheart. Then the soon-to-be leader jumped down from the Highledge to the brambles. "We'll be back!" Rushingwater cocked her head. Would she actually get her nine lives? Would it hurt? Her thoughts were interrupted by a bouncing Thunderclap.

"Guess what, Rushingwater!"

"What?"

"Leafpelt likes me!"

"That's nice." Rushingwater flicked her tail on her friend's ear. "I have to go now." Rushingwater wanted to see Scratch. Thunderclap nodded. Rushingwater squeezed out of the brambles and ran to the spot where she usually met Scratch. There he was.

"Scratch!" She called. He turned. "Rushingpaw!"

"Who's Rushingpaw? I'm Rushing _water_ now." Scratch looked surprised. "Really?" She rolled her eyes,

"No, I'm making this up." Scratch looked at her uncertainly, "Do you know what sarcasm is?" She asked. He looked at her,

"Oh stop it."

 _Quarter moon later…_

"You're expecting kits." Ashheart repeated for the 10th time that week. Rushingwater still couldn't believe it. She had felt a moving sensation in her stomach for days. "And I still think you are way too young, but you can't do anything now." Rushingwater's head felt light.

"Do I have to move into the nursery?" Ashheart looked thoughtful, "Maybe in half of a quarter moon. You kits will be due in a quarter moon." Rushingwater sulked out of the medicine den. Thunderclap noticed this. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped stalking her way to the warriors den. Thunderclap was left standing there confused. Rushingwater felt horrible. Sighing she sunk into her nest fuming. She could feel the kits squirming. _Why'd you have to come?_ Now, they had to live without one parent. Thunderclap came in.

"Rushingwater?" Rushingwater let out a wail. Thunderclap walked over and settled herself beside her friend. "Are you okay?" Rushingwater buried her nose in her paws. "You can tell me."

"I'm expecting kits." Rushingwater said with another wail. Silence.

"Who's?"

"A… a… rouge." She said. Rushingwater was sobbing now. Thunderclap ran her tail across her back,

"Shh. It'll be okay."

 **You didn't really think I'd kill the main character did you? Hey! Yeah, I know. Nothing really interesting happened in this chapter. And, yes, I know she is SUPER young to have kits but I really needed this to get a move on. So yeah! I have decided all the kits. But I need ideas on how Scratch will react to this. Thanks!**

 **Peace out!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 **Wassup! I apologize for the repeat of Chapter four last chapter. I have replaced that and if should show my new update. So yeah. Thanks! I was also listening to** _ **My Immortal by Evanescence.**_

 **Eca305: Too late…**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: Also too late…**

 **Coco-Bunny: I messed up… sorry….**

 **Jackthe4th: I… what… well… that might happen….**

 **Eca305: Then read on!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! NOTHING! –Cries-**

Rushingwater was in a dreary landscape. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be Thunderclan camp. _There must have been a battle._ Turing around Rushingwater gasped. Lovekit and Treekit were sprawled out, blood all around them. Coldsnow was in front of them. Dead. Backing away she turned around and tears rose to her eyes. Leafpelt, Whiteclaw and Thunderclap were all on the ground. Their fur was ripped out, and Thunderclaps eyes looked like they had been torn out.

"What happened?" She said.

"You killed them," Rushingwater span around. Right next to the limp body of Coldsnow, was a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

"What? I-I didn't do this…" Rushingwater looked around in horror.

"You did. Look at the fur between this she cats claws." The tortoiseshell said, narrowing her eyes. Cautiously, walking over, Rushingwater noticed more bodies. Goldberry, Silverdapple, Blueriver… everyone. Slowly, she bent down. Between, Coldsnow's claws, was grey and white fur. In horror, she backed away.

"No. NO. I didn't do this!" She looked wildly around. The tortoiseshell snarled,

"Then who? _You_ are the only one alive. _You_ did this."

"Who are you?" The she cat curled her lip,

"Mapleshade."

Rushingwater woke up with a start. Thunderclap jumped beside her. _It was just a dream._

"Are you okay?" Thunderclap asked. She shakily nodded her head. Thunderclap smoothed her tail over her back. "Are you going to move into the nursery?" Rushingwater thought.

"Only if you come with me." Thunderclap licked her ear. "Of course." Shakily, Rushingwater rose to her feet. "I want to go on one last patrol." So, the pair walked towards Blueriver who was organizing the patrols.

"Can we go on a patrol?" Thunderclap asked. Without looking up or speaking Blueriver waved his tail in the direction of Smokeclaw, Redwater and Polarfrost who were just about to head out.

"Wait! We're coming with you!" Thunderclap shouted. The trio waited obviously not happy about being delayed, even for a second.

"Come on!" Smokeclaw growled. His brother, Redwater nudged him. "Be polite!" Rushingwater spent most of the patrol spacing out. Finally, Polarfrost turned to her,

"Are you okay?" Rushingwater jumped.

"I, um, yeah." Polarfrost looked at her. "You can tell me."

"I'm fine." When they got back to camp, Rushingwater went up to Maplestar.

"Maplestar?"

"Yes?"

"I'm… um… moving to the nursery." Maplestar paused. "You're expecting kits?"

"Yeah." Maplestar continued to stare.

"I'll… I'll tell Blueriver."

"I'm bringing Thunderclap with me."

"I'll excuse both of you." Relieved that the new Leader hadn't asked who the father was, Rushingwater made her way to the nursery. Has she squeezed her way in, she heard excited squeals,

"Are you here to play with us?"  
"Coldsnow says she's too tired."

"No, little kits. I'm moving in here." Rushingwater purred.

"Aren't you a little young?" Coldsnow's meow sounded. Rushingwater pretended not to hear.

"I'll get myself some moss-"

"We'll get it for you!"  
"Yeah, were bored!"

"Go right ahead." As the siblings hurried out to ask for some moss, Coldsnow spoke up again,

"So who's the father?" Rushingwater stiffened.

"He didn't want the kits." She said doing the best lie she could."

"Really? I'm sorry." Rushingwater breathed a sigh of relief. _Scratch would love our kits…_ Rushingwater shook her head. She needed to stop. It wasn't possible for him to raise the kits. Rushingwater heard the kits before she saw them.

"Rushingwater! We have your moss!" Exploding into the den Lovekit rushed in with his sister behind him. "Here you go!" Rushingwater purred again,

"Thank you! This will keep me warm." While Lovekit and Treekit beamed she spread out her moss and lay down in it. Hearing the brambles rustle, Rushingwater saw Brownfoot squeeze in.

"Daddy!" The kits cheered. Rushingwater felt a pang of sadness. Her kits would grow up without a father.

They'd grow up never knowing who he was.

' _Bout a quarter moon later…_

"It hurts!" Rushingwater yowled. Thunderclap was next to her smoothing her tail over her back.

"It'll be okay dear," Coldsnow said from her nest.

"What do you know?" Rushingwater hissed through the pain. Ashheart shot the white and grey queen an apologetic look,

"Kitting queens are always grumpy." Rushingwater hissed again.

"Here comes the first kit!" Rushingwater yowled as a spam hit her. A brown shape slithered out on to the moss. Ottersplash nipped the transparent layer above its head and pushed it towards its mother's stomach. Rushingwater barely had time to admire it before another spam ripped through her body. As she withered in pain, another shape plopped **(I had to get creative.)** on to the moss. Again the process was repeated until 5 kits lay, suckling at her stomach.

"And that's all of them. 4 toms and 1 she-cat. That's a lot of kits." Ashheart said. "Are you going to name them?" Rushingwater blinked, barely hearing what they said over her exhaustion.

"Um. Yeah. This spotted brown one can be… Mousekit. The blue and white one can be… Waterkit **(originally named Smallkit.)** Do you want to name on Thunderclap?" Thunderclap blinked.

"The grey one with the almost blue stripes can be Dreamkit. The molted brown and white one can be Cloudkit." Rushingwater studied Cloudkit. _He looks exactly like Scratch…_

"The she-cat can be Peachkit." She interrupted. The tiny she cat reminded her of herself as a kit.

"Wonderful names. Come on Ottersplash." Ashheart said walking out, Ottersplash scrambling after her. Thunderclap licked her ear. "I'll sleep in the warriors den tonight. Give you time to get used to your kits." Rushingwater gave her a weak nod before letting her head falling. Waterkit climbed on her back settling down there. While Peachkit snuggled closest to her fur. Dreamkit curled up next to her muzzle while Cloudkit and Mousekit went close to her flank.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad after all…_

 **Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm gonna go through the new kittens now!**

 **Mousekit: Spotted brown tom with gold eyes**

 **Waterkit: blue-grey tom with a white chest and paws with green eyes**

 **Cloudkit: Molted brown and white tom with green-gold eyes**

 **Dreamkit: Grey tom with blue stripes and blue eyes**

 **Peachkit: Peach and white she cat with a silver tipped tail and blue eyes**

 **I am super proud of these kits. I improvised and made changes such as Waterkit, originally short kit. I wasn't sure if Dreamkit was supposed to be male or female so I decided on male.**

 **Peace out!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

 **It's me again. Sick of me yet? Anyway this chapter might have some more action in it but I'm not sure. I don't actually plan this out. Yeah. Anyway, I am super happy with how it's turned out so far so, stay tuned!**

 **RavenflightxStoneshade: Oh well. Thanks.**

 **Guest: Well, oops.**

 **Jackthe4th: I DIDN'T!**

 **Nobah9: Huh. That would've been interesting.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it at this point?**

 **Rushingwater: Yeah.**

 **Me: Ugh. Fine. I don't own it.**

"Mama!" A little voice woke Rushingwater up from her dreams. She half opened her eyes to see a little brown shape with wide golden eyes.

"What is it, Mousekit?" Rushingwater sighed. Raising five kits proved to be a hard task. Except Peachkit had not opened her eyes yet.

"Dreamkit and Waterkit are planning to go outside, even though Peachkit hasn't opened her eyes yet!" Rushingwater heaved herself up. Careful of Peachkit who meowed in disapproval, she walked over to where her two kits were talking quietly.

"What are you doing?" The two kits looked up at her innocently. "Nothing, Mama!" Rushingwater looked at them,

"Really? Because Mousekit told me you two are planning to go outside." Dreamkit looked crossly in his brother's direction,

"Mousekit is a tattletale!" He complained. Rushingwater rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I am your mother and you will follow my rules." Rushingwater went back over to Peachkit. To her surprise, Peachkit blinked up at her with bright blue eyes.

"Peachkit! Your eyes are open!" Peachkit looked around. "Hi." Cloudkit rushed over quickly followed by his brothers.

"Hey! Peachkit's eyes are open! We can go outside! Come on Peachkit!" While Peachkit scrambled up, the toms ran out. Rolling her eyes Rushingwater followed. The minute she got out, she heard a bunch of coos and voices. She recognized Sweetcloud's meow,

"Aren't they adorable? You must be proud Rushingwater." Rushingwater nodded.

"Wow! There's so many colors!" Peachkit exclaimed. Waterkit looked confused.

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is!" Rushingwater frowned.

"Honey, what color am I?" Waterkit looked at her and blinked.

"You're grey and white."

"What about my eyes?"

"They're grey." Rushingwater started to get worried. "Come on sweetie." She said using her tail to usher him to the medicine cat den.

"ASHHEART!" Ashheart came out looking irritated as usual.

"What?"

"There's something wrong with Waterkit! He can't see colors!" Ashheart sighed.

"Bring him here." As Rushingwater swept Waterkit towards the medicine cat Ashheart got several different color leaves.

"Okay. What color is this leaf?" She asked pawing at a purplish one. Waterkit cocked his head,

"Grey."

"This one?" Ashheart said pointing to a green one.

"Grey." Ashheart turned to an anxious Rushingwater.

"He's color blind." Waterkit blinked.

"What?" Rushingwater asked.

"He can't see colors."

"My poor kit!" Rushingwater fretted licking Waterkit. Waterkit squirmed away.

"I'll be fine! It won't stop me from becoming a warrior!" Rushingwater looked at him, hurt.

"I just worry. You are my first litter." Waterkit briefly looked back.

"I know." Before running off to join his siblings. Rushingwater sighed. Ashheart put her tail on her shoulders.

"He'll be fine." Suddenly commotion rang outside.

"Maplestar!" Startled, Rushingwater ran outside to see that Redwater's patrol had a new cat with them.

 _Scratch!_

Desperate not to show any reaction, Rushingwater hurried to her gets and swept them close.

"Stay close to me." She murmured. She could feel their trembling bodies against hers. Maplestar came out of her den. "Yes?"

Redwater stepped forward.

"We found this rouge at the clearing near the Twoleg place." Maplestar looked down.

"Really?"

"He wouldn't tell us what he was doing there. He seemed to be looking for somebody." Smokeclaw suddenly stepped forward, narrowing his eyes and looking between Cloudkit and Scratch.

"Now wait…" He continued looking between the kit and rouge. Other cats seemed to notice this and Rushingwater drew her kits closer. "That kit looks a lot like him…"

Scratch spotted Rushingwater and widened his eyes at the kits. Rushingwater closed her eyes, wishing this was a dream.

"Rushingwater? Care to explain this?" Maplestar asked looking at them. Rushingwater looked around.

"You are not going to hurt my kits." Smokeclaw stepped forward, bristling.

"They are _half-clan._ They deserve it." Rushingwater shoved her kits behind her and stood in front of them.

"I'll fight all of you!" She said wildly, unsheathing her claws. Then, a new voice spoke up,

"I'll join." Everyone turned to see that Scratch had stepped forward. "If it means saving the kits, I'll join your clan."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Maplestar who had decided to quote Justin Bieber.

"If-if it means not driving Rushingwater and the kits out, I'll join."

"You aren't really going to accept this, Maplestar." Smokeclaw called out. Maplestar looked thoughtful,

"Kits do need both parents." She muttered. The clan looked at her in disbelief.

"Fine. But," She narrowed her eyes, "One wrong slip up, you. Are. Out." She growled. Rushingwater let out a sigh of relief. Scratch walked over.

"You had kits?"

"Um. Maybe." Scratch looked at her.

"I wouldn't have gotten mad. Can I see them?" Reluctantly, Rushingwater released her kits from her hold. For a while, no one moved until Dreamkit walked forward,

"Who are you?"

"I'm your father." Again, no one moved. Until Cloudkit piped up,

"Is that why you look like me?" Scratch looked at him,

"Yes. And I'll be here for you, now." Peachkit, the shyest of her kits, asked,

"Can you give us a badger ride?" Her brothers chimed in agreeing. Scratch looked at her, she shrugged. He sand to the ground letting the kits get on him.

"Here we go," He said, stomping around, while the kits shrieked happily. Rushingwater noticed the other cats looking on with disgust. Namely, Smokeclaw.

 _A few nights later (night of the gathering)_

Rushingwater watched, sulky, as the cats got ready to go to the gathering. Every cat, was heading out. Only the elders and kits stayed. Sighing, Rushingwater curled up with her kits and tried to get to sleep.

Rushingwater was awaken by the brambles rustling. Coldsnow and her kits weren't in their nest. Sighing, Rushingwater put her head back down. Again the brambles rustled and Rushingwater looked up to see too amber eyes looking at her,

 _Clawstrike._

 **Did you think I'd really just forget all about Clawstrike? Anyway, Smokeclaw is kind of the resident Thornclaw of the clan. So yeah. And I put some father/kit fluff in here. It's adorable. Anyway. I need ideas. Badly. Anyway check out the poll on my profile!**

 **Peace out!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 **I'm back suckers! You can't get rid of me. Anyway, last chapter was not my favorite. But I needed some background building with the kits. SO. And let's pretend that Coldsnow's kits are like, 2 moons old.**

 **Eca305: Why thank you!**

 **Mablestory: Thank you for your names. The story idea… just read on.**

 **Coco bunny: Yeah, well.**

Panicked, Rushingwater scrambled up. She stared in horror at her former mentor who curled his lip.

"Miss me?"

"Mama?" Came a scared little voice. Clawstrike perked up.

"Stay under me!" She said to her kits, who seemed to realize something was wrong.

"So. You have kits?" He asked. He bared his teeth. Coldsnow chose that moment to come in. Her eyes widened as she spotted Clawstrike. Clawstrike lunged at her. The white queen wasn't quick enough. Rushingwater lay helpless, protecting her kits, as her friend was struck down. She heard the whimpers of her kits as she watched in horror.

"Now that's done." Then Clawstrike turned to her. At that moment, Rushingwater heard the meows of the gathering patrol come back.

"Help!" She yowled. The talking stopped and Clawstrike starred at her through silted eyes. Brownfoot then poked his head in the nursery. His eyes widened when he saw Clawstrike and the limp body of his mate he gave a battle yowl and Clawstrike looked shocked. Using his heavy size as an advantage, Clawstrike pushed passed Brownfoot and ran. She could hear the yowls of her clan mates. Shaking with fear and shock, Rushingwater curled around her kits once more comforting them. Then, Scratch came in.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." She said still curled tightly around her kits. She could here Peachkit's feeble meow. It just registered how close she had been to losing them. Scratch licked her head and laid next to her.

"Rushingwater!" A voice called her. Reluctantly, Rushingwater left her kits in the care of Scratch, who she made promise not to let out of his sight. She poked her head out and saw the clan gathered around Coldsnow's cold **(New pun!)** body. She saw Lovekit and Treekit pressed against their dead mother's body. Maplestar looked at her.

"Treekit and Lovekit need someone to care for them. You are the only nursing queen. Will you take care of them?"

"Of course." Rushingwater agreed even though 7 kits would be hard to keep up with. Brownfoot looked up at her with relief,

"Just take good care of them, okay?" Rushingwater nodded before walking over to the small kits.

"Are you going to sit for your mother?" Both of them nodded. She looked at them, already feeling love,

"If you get hungry, just tell me." And with that, she went back into the nursery. She gazed at her nest. It had already been cramped. She then took more moss and made the nest bigger. She started to tell Scratch he could go back to the warriors den, but she stopped. There, perfectly, her mate and kits were together, sleeping. Purring she squeezed in. She enjoyed the warmth.

Rushingwater woke up to two cats walking in. Lovekit and Treekit. She nudged Scratch and whispered,

"You should go." Sleepily he nodded and stumbled towards the entrance. Her dead friend's kits look at her uncertainly. She nodded and hesitantly, they walked towards her. Curling up around the now seven kits, Rushingwater murmured,

"I'll be there for you."

 _Dreamy time!_

Rushingwater appeared in a dank place.

"Not again!" She groaned. A cat slinked down from the forest. Mapleshade.

"What do you want?" She snarled, hackles rising. Mapleshade merely looked at her.

"Would you be so quick to fight me, if you knew I had information you want?" Uncertainly, Rushingwater stayed where she was. Turning around Mapleshade walked into the gloom. Making a decision, Rushingwater followed. Rushingwater heard shrieks and growls. She saw glowing eyes from all sides. This place had a bad vibe. It reeked of blood. Finally, she spotted Mapleshade with two other cats. Careful not to be heard, Rushingwater picked up on the conversation,

"-training almost complete," Said the dark tabby. **(Guess who!)** The cat he was talking too swung around,

"Your plan failed! I didn't do it." Clawstrike fumed. Did that creep ever go away?

"Do not be inpatient," Mapleshade told him.

"You promised I would! I'd get revenge for everything!" Clawstrike shouted. The tabby rolled his eyes,

"We'll help."

"Having fun?" A voice said from behind her. Rushingwater spun around. In front of her was a dark grey she cat with wide amber eyes. Her fur was matted and dirty. Her dark fur was almost camouflaged against the forest.

"Who are you?" Rushingwater asked her voice a little snappy. She was really tired of being talked to by possibly dead cats. The she cat gave her an amused look,

"That's refreshing. I am Yellowfang. You should get out of this forest."

"Why?"

"Because it's not a place for young cats!" Yellowfang snapped. Rushingwater looked her up and down,

"I didn't _ask_ to be brought here." Yellowfang glared at her,

"You're just like Jayfeather!" Then she turned and walked away. Again, Rushingwater being extremely smart, followed this cat. Slowly, the dank forest opened up to bright blue sky and lush forest. She saw cats, of all different sizes and colors. _I'm in Starclan!_ A grey tom looked at her curiously while a sandy colored she cat spotted her and said something to her companion, a brown tom.

"What are you doing here?" A fluffy grey she cat with green eyes, **(Dovewing has green eyes in my opinion.)**

"Just looking."

"Are you one of those Dark Forest spies?" She spat.

"No."

"Calm down, Dovewing." A new cat who showed up told the grey she-cat. It was a golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I followed Yellowfang." She stated like it was obvious. Dovewing rolled her eyes,

"You're starting to wake up anyway." Rushingwater looked down to see her paws were starting to become transparent. She woke up feeling annoyed.

 _Starclan is annoying!_

**Oh Rushingwater. Dovewings being all snappy because she's nervous. Thanks for the reviews! I'll always appreciate them! FOREVER! –Laughs evilly.-**

 **Peace out!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen.

 **Whoa! Almost 2,000 views and 60 reviews. I didn't expect it to go this far. I'm really surprised. So, thanks to all of my wonderful peoples!  
**

**Subzero Frozensoul: Well she kind of is…**

 **Kai Lover: Jayfeather does what he pleases. He can appear anywhere he wants.**

 **Eca305: Oh well… I needed to thin the crowd.**

 **Jackthe4th: Sure. WE'll see. And the Dank forest, is exactly what it is.**

 **Hollyleaf: Thanks for spamming me. But really thanks. Is it okay if that OC is a kit? And no. I'm not good at keeping a secret. I thought you noticed?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All I own is a computer and fingers.**

"Let everyone old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge!" Maplestar's yowled. Rushingwater was busy grooming Lovekit. Today, was his and Treekit's apprentice ceremony. Lovekit squirmed away with Treekit beside him. She watched with as much pride as if she was their birth mother. The last 4 moons had been hard. Rushingwater had almost ran out of milk and Cloudkit got sick and almost died.

"Lovekit, you are ready to become an apprentice." Maplestar said. Then continued with the ceremony for both cats.

"Lovepaw! Treepaw!" The clan chanted. Rushingwater chanted the loudest. She was trying to tell Coldsnow.

"Can I be an apprentice? I'm as big as Treepaw!" Whined Dreamkit. Rushingwater closed her eyes.

"Because we're not 6 moons yet, mouse brain!" Peachkit chided him.

"But-"

"Dreamkit!" Rushingwater snapped. Dreamkit looked slightly ashamed.

"Sorry," He mumbled. She flicked his ear,

"You just need to stop whining, honey." Dreamkit pouted,

"But I want to become an apprentice!"

"You don't see Peachkit or Cloudkit pouting do you?" She told him. Dreamkit shook his head. Then, Waterkit pounced on him.

"You're the mouse!" He squeaked in glee. Dreamkit, forgetting all about the conversation, yowled and rolled away. Rushingwater shook her head.

"Rushingwater?" A tiny voice squeaked. Rushingwater looked down to see Peachkit's wide blue eyes looking up at her.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why am I so small? Will I ever grow?" Rushingwater stroked her tail on her daughters back,

"One day. One day, you'll be the best fighter in the forest."

 _Two moons later_

"You shall be called, Peachpaw!" The clan cheered for her kits. Rushingwater let out a sigh of relief. She could _finally_ go back to being a warrior.

"Cloudpaw! Waterpaw! Dreampaw! Mousepaw! Peachpaw!" Rushingwater couldn't be prouder. Thunderclap purred,

"You must be happy to get back to being a warrior."

"You have no idea." That night, Rushingwater self-consciously walked towards the nursery until Whiteclaw put his tail in front of her.

"Whoa. Where are you going?"

"Huh?"

"You're sleeping in the warriors den, stupid."

"Oh. Right." Rushingwater turned around and headed towards the warriors den.

"Rushingwater!" Thunderclap called. She was closer to the middle of the den now. Beside her was a nest of clean fresh moss.

"Scratch made it for you." The silver she-cat meowed. "Her really cares about you, you know," Too tired to respond, Rushingwater plopped down next to Thunderclap and went to sleep.

"Hello!" Came a sweet voice. Jumping with alarm, Rushingwater spun around. There was a light brown tabby she cat with white paws and chest.

"Um… hi." What was the _deal_ with Starclan and sneaking up on cats? "And… who are you?"

"I'm Leafpool!"

"Huh."

"I'm here to deliver you a warning-"

"Another?" Came a new voice. Rushingwater turned to see a small grey tabby tom with blue eyes. **(Jayfeather is in da house, ya'll!)** Leafpool sighed,

"Jayfeather." Jayfeather narrowed his eyes.

"It's just like when I was alive. Starclan freaking out about everything. Yada yada yada."

"You know it's the truth."

"You don't know."

"I'm not a squirrel, you know." Rushingwater interrupted. The two cats looked at her.

"Almost." Jayfeather said solemnly.

"Jayfeather! Just because you died doesn't mean you are any more important."

"Could've fooled me, Leafpool."

"Guys?"

"Yes, sorry. Anyway," Leafpool continued. "Great darkness is coming to the clans. Only a rushing river can stop it. It can also help it succeed."

"Okay. What's this got to do with me?"

"Are you kidding? The symbolism is screaming at you!" Jayfeather told her. Rushingwater slowly backed away.

"Oookay. Well. I'm going to leave now. So… bye." Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

"You can't leave until you wake up. Mouse brain." He muttered.

"I'll just… leave this part of Starclan." Rushingwater then trotted away. _Well, this is my chance to explore without some dead hanging over me._ She looked around. It was Leaf-fall in Thunderclan. Here, in Starclan's hunting grounds, she could hear the prey scuttling over leaves and climbing trees. _I wonder of Coldsnow's around here somewhere._ Looking around, Rushingwater spotted a white-pelt. Coldsnow. Rushing over, Rushingwater yelled,

"Coldsnow!" Coldsnow turned around to see her running towards her. The white she-cat waited.

"Hello." Coldsnow said a little coldly. **(Sorry. It had to be done.)** Rushingwater stopped, confused.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Lovepaw and Treepaw misses you." Coldsnow looked at her,

"I know."

"Why are you acting so distant?" Coldsnow glared at her,

"Because my life was swept right under my paws. All I ever wanted was to be a good mother. I never wanted to be like my parents." Rushingwater looked at her,

"And your kits still wish you were alive." Rushingwater now recognized the feeling that Coldsnow had.

Jealousy.

"Rushingwater!" Rushingwater drowsily opened her eyes to see Thunderclap above her. "Come on, you lazy mouse!"

"Huh?"

"Dawn patrol! Blueriver is going to _kill_ you." Rushingwater scrambled up.

"Okay!" Then she ran out.

"Rushingwater!" Yowled Lizardsplash from across the hollow. He, Silverdapple, Scratch and Mousepaw.

"I'm coming!" By the time she got there, Lizardsplash was already halfway out of the camp. Rolling her eyes, Rushingwater followed Silverdapple, who was bringing up the rear.

"Were checking the Shadowclan border today." Lizardsplash said marching through the trees. Rushingwater was panting by the time they got to the border. _Sitting around for 6 moons must have softened me._

On the way back, they passed the Thunder path. Rushingwater wrinkled her nose. Mousepaw, who had never seen the Thunder path, walked curiously up to it. A bird chirped in the trees. The patrol looked up. Suddenly, a roar sounded. Rushingwater's head snapped back to the Thunder path. Mousepaw had his whole body on the Thunder path.

"Mousepaw!" Rushingwater screamed. But Mousepaw seemed to be frozen in fear. The monster was getting closer, and Mousepaw still hadn't moved. The monster was a few fox lengths from him when Scratch plowed him out of the way. Rushingwater closed her eyes. _It's just a nightmare._ But when she opened them, the lifeless body of her kit and mate were sprawled on the Thunder path.

 **Okay. That took forever to finish. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and such! I'm still running low on idea's so if you could give me some that would be great. –Insert meme- Thanks!**

 **Peace out!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

 **Welcome! So. How is it that when I kill the main character, no one really cares, and then when I kill the main characters kit and mate, everyone freaks out. Sheesh.**

 **Invizble: I need to keep the story interesting.**

 **Dragon Frost: Scratch: I'm still here. Me: No one cares.**

 **Eca305: MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. We'll see.**

 **Kai Lover: I know right.**

 **Jackthe4th: Scratch: Still here!  
Subzero frozen soul: THE FEELS ARE TOO MUCH FOR ME TOO!**

 **Hollyleaf: I don't hate Dovewing. Neither does Rushingwater. She just doesn't like her very much.**

 **Guest: So am I.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **Here's an update on the clan cats!**_

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader: Maplestar: Light brown she cat**

 **Deputy: Blueriver: Blue-grey tom with white swirls and amber eyes**

 **Medicine cat: Ashheart: Ash colored she-cat with purple eyes**

 _ **Apprentice: Ottersplash**_

 **Warriors**

 **Silverdapple: Silver she cat with blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Peachpaw**

 **Sunfoot: Molted brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Mousepaw**

 **Blackstripe: Brown tabby she-cat with a reverse tail and green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Dreampaw**

 **Tigerleaf: Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Waterpaw**

 **Goldberry: Sleek gold she-cat with dark green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Cloudpaw**

 **Shorttail: Grey she-cat with a white bob-tail and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Treepaw**

 **Hawkstrike: Mottled brown she cat with a black tail and amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Lovepaw**

 **Polarfrost: Cream and white tom with blue eyes**

 **Lizardsplash: brown grey tom with amber-green eyes**

 **Mistsong: Light grey she-cat with green eyes**

 **Smokeclaw: Dark grey tom with amber eyes**

 **Sweetcloud: White-pink she-cat with light blue eyes. Smokeclaw and Redwater's sister**

 **Redwater: Russet colored tom with blue eyes**

 **Brownfoot: Brown tom with pink eyes**

 **Scratch: Molted brown and white tom with green-gold eyes. Former loner.**

 **Whiteclaw: White tom with a black tail and amber eyes**

 **Leafpelt: White tom with brown patches and green-blue eyes**

 **Thunderclap: Silver she-cat with green eyes**

 **Rushingwater: Blue-grey she-cat with white swirls and green eyes.**

 **Apprentices**

 **Treepaw: Brown she cat with blue eyes**

 **Lovepaw: White and grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Peachpaw: White and peach she cat with bright blue eyes**

 **Cloudpaw: Molted brown and white tom with green gold eyes**

 **Waterpaw: Blue-grey tom with white swirls and green eyes**

 **Dreampaw: Grey tom with blue stripes and green eyes**

 **Mousepaw: Spotted brown tom with yellow eyes**

 **Elders**

 **Briarberry: Grey she cat with brown ears and gold eyes**

 **Batclaw: Brown tom with dark amber, almost black, eyes.**

 _No._ Rushingwater stared in horror at the bodies of her kin.

"No!" She wailed surging forward. But teeth closed onto her scruff.

"Let me go!" She struggled.

"You'll get killed too!" Came the muffled reply. Still, she struggled. Lizardsplash carefully made his way out to the Thunder path. He had grown into quite a strong warrior. So clamping his jaws on both of their scruffs, he dragged them towards the others. Once they were back on the forest floor, Silverdapple released her hold on Rushingwater who ran to the bodies. Letting loose a wail, she buried her nose into Mousepaw's still warm body.

"Come on, Rushingwater." Came Silverdapple's gentle meow. Shakely, Rushingwater got to her feet. Silverdapple and Lizardsplash each took a cat. Rushingwater walked slowly behind them, tail trailing.

"Hey! The patrols bac-"Came Lovepaw's excited voice which died when he saw Scratch and Mousepaw. Jaws gaping, he silently got out of their way. The noises of the clan all stopped when the patrol came in. She heard whispers as Silverdapple and Lizardsplash laid down their bodies. Mousepaw's litter-mates let out wails. Rushingwater sank to the ground.

"No! Mousepaw!" Came Peachpaw's distressed yowl. Rushingwater closed her eyes. She wished Starclan would just take her now. She had died herself, lost one her best friends, and now, Mousepaw and Scratch were dead. She buried her face into her paws.

"Are you going to be alright, Rushingwater?" Rushingwater looked up at Sunfoot. She put her head back down. It had been a few days since Scratch and Mousepaw got hit by the monster.

"Are you going to go to the gathering?" Sunfoot asked. Rushingwater thought. She hadn't been to one in forever. She nodded.

"Well, we'll be going soon, so get ready." Unsteadily, Rushingwater got to her feet and followed Sunfoot out of the den. She heard murmurs at her appearance.

"Rushingwater!" Rushingwater looked up to see Thunderclap running to her making as much noise as thunder. "You're coming to the gathering?"

"Yes." Rushingwater noticed that her voice was hoarse.

"Thunderclan, follow me." Maplestar said turning. Rushingwater had a little trouble keeping up. Cats kept accidently shoving her, and she hadn't been to a gathering in maybe 10 moons. But when they got there, Rushingwater was excited. For the first time since Mousepaw and Scratch's death, Rushingwater felt that some life had returned. She looked around for her friends and found Bloodypaw's red ear.

Padding over, Shimmeringpaw found her.

"Rushingpaw!"

"I'm Rushingwater now."

"That's cool! I'm Shimmeringlake! The rest are; Bloodytail, Strikeclaw, Trunkleaf, Rattail." Rushingwater nodded.

"Where have you been the past moons?" Trunkleaf asked. Rushingwater shrugged,  
"Uh, having some kits?"

"You had kits?" Rattail exclaimed, eyes wide. Again, Rushingwater shrugged. She just noticed Strikeclaw staring at her.

"Let the gathering start!" Brightstar yowled. The warriors turned their attention to the Great oak. **(Idk what it's called?)**

"Shadowclan has been thriving. Fallbird's kits are apprentices! Tarpaw, Shadowedpaw and Hawkpaw!" The assembled clans murmured their names. Rushingwater spotted three proud looking cats. A white she cat, a black and ginger she-cat and a brown tabby tom. "Daystar?"

"Windclan's rabbits are running and being delicious!" A ripple of amusement went through the clans.

"And Flowerdrop's kits also became apprentices! Weedpaw, Blackpaw and Spottedpaw! Splashstar?"

"The fish are jumping. Diamondshine's kits are apprentices as well. Swanpaw! Frostpaw! It's your turn Maplestar."

"Thunderclan's obviously thriving. And… and Coldsnow's kits are apprentices as well as Rushingwater's. Lovepaw! Treepaw! Cloudpaw! Peachpaw! Dreampaw! Waterpaw! Unforuntely, Scratch and Mousepaw were killed by a monster." Rushingwater felt hot under the gaze of the clans. She could see the pity in their glances.

"Let the gathering commence!"

 **Sorry guys. That's all I have. I'm sorry it's really short, but honestly I couldn't get any more done. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I dropped a hint.**

 **Peace out.**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

 **I honestly didn't think this story would get this far. So thank! Also, I need ideas for Thunderclaps kits. I'm thinking two little she-cats. They will be Leafpelt's kits.**

 **Subzero Frozensoul: I dunno, bro.**

 **Eca305: I wouldn't kill Peachpaw. I just can't do it.**

 **Dragonfrost9000: Well. Mousepaw is in a better place. And you know, Scratch too.**

 **Kai Lover: We must take all the feels, and throw them at Rushingwater.**

 **Jackthe4th: Isn't that just great?**

 **Disclaimer: Still nope.**

 **Enjoy!**

Back at camp, Rushingwater had a sense of dread. Like something bad was going to happen. _But what?_ Rushingwater shook her head. It was probably nothing. Then, Peachpaw walked passed,

"Did you enjoy your first gathering?" Rushingwater asked,

"Yeah! It was awesome and crowded, and awesome, and confusing, BUT AWSOME." Rushingwater purred at her only daughter.

"What about you, Cloudpaw?"

"I…I don't remember most. It was… too crowded."

"Did you make any friends?" Their eyes lit up,

"Yeah! We met a cat named Swanpaw! And others named Blackpaw and Tarpaw and Shadowedpaw!" Peachpaw told her happily.

"Who did your sibling's meet?" Cloudpaw made a face,

"They ditched us as soon as we got their and went on to boast to the other apprentices. They're part of the 'popular' group now." Rushingwater frowned,

"So… so they didn't talk to you at all?"

"No."

Rushingwater felt something stir inside of her. Like some of her old fire was coming back. She swept around and spotted Waterpaw and Dreampaw on the other side of the hollow. Marching toward them she said,

"Waterpaw! Dreampaw!" They turned,

"Huh?"

"I have heard from Peachpaw and Cloudpaw that you _ditched_ them at the gathering!" Dreampaw shrugged,

"We didn't want to hang out with them."

"Did you even _mention_ that you had siblings?"

"No." Blood roared in her ears,

"And, _why not?_ " Dreampaw and Waterpaw shared nervous looks, obviously picking up on her anger,

"W-well, it would ruin our brand new image? Whiteclaw told us that…" Rushingwater could barely contain her anger. Her brother, their uncle, had told them, 'Ignore you brother and sister. You need to look good in front of a pretty she-cat!' Again, she spun around to confront Whiteclaw. She stalked towards him,

"How could you tell Dreampaw and Waterpaw to have a _good image?_ What would anyone care?"

"They need to have an image! Why, I survived just on mine!"

"And what, exactly, did you tell them?"

"I told them not to tell they had a _rouge_ as a father. And too say you took down your mentor, who was Maplestar, in a minute."

"Ex _cuse_ me? They can't both have Maplestar as a mentor!"

"That's what Dreampaw said. Waterpaw got to say Blueriver was his."

"Are you _insane?_ "

"No." He then walked away, leaving Rushingwater bristling. _That stupid tom!_ Suddenly, as if she just appeared, Thunderclap was in front of her.

"Hiii!" She said a little too brightly.

"Um. Hey." Rushingwater responded cautiously. Her friend was acting strange.

"So-o-o-o-o-o… How did you like having kits?"

"Uh, it's nice?" Rushingwater was incredibly creeped out now.

"Really? Because I might have some."

"You mean you are?"

"Yeah."

'You'll be fine."

"No I won't!" Thunderclap's eyes opened wide, "What if I die? Or, or, the kits die? Or Leafpelt dies?" Rushingwater slapped her tail over her mouth.

"You'll be fine." She uncovered Thunderclap's mouth who opened it again to say something,

"But-"

"Rushingwater!" A voice called. Leafpelt. Grateful for the excuse, Rushingwater padded over,

"Huh?"

"Follow me!" Rushingwater studied her brother. His eyes betrayed nothing.

"Fine." Leafpelt then trotted out of the camp, Rushingwater following. Rushingwater's mind went other places on the way to wherever they were going. _Is Mousepaw watching me? And Scratch? Hey look, a squirrel!_

"We're here." Rushingwater was pulled from her very intelligent thoughts.

"Where?"

"Just wait," Leafpelt said plopping down and waiting. Rushingwater followed his lead and looked around. They were in a small clearing with several trees. Shadowclan scent floated from the right.

"Okay. They're here."

"Huh?" Suddenly, Leafpelt pinned her down.

"Don't. Move." He hissed in her ear. Rushingwater mind was racing. Maybe he was protecting her-

"You've done well." A cool, smooth female voice said. Rushingwater's breathed harder. What was happening?

"I did everything you asked, Birdie." Leafpelt told the female, Birdie.

"Take her, Claw, Scar." Rushingwater closed her eyes. No. No. Leafpelt help her get kidnapped. Rushingwater felt two large cats lift her up. She kept her eyes closed.

"Follow me." Birdie said. Rushingwater felt the cats start walking. _I could try to escape…_ But Rushingwater knew she couldn't There was four cats here. She was out numbered. Rushingwater blinked the tears out of her eyes. She wouldn't give these cats the privilege of seeing her be weak.

 _-line break brought to you by Scrouge. If you ever need a hitman, then call 111-111-1111-_

"Hey, get up!" Scar's voice sounded from outside her 'cell' as the Twoleg cats called it. Instead of trying to hide or refuse, Rushingwater got to her paws. She had learned the day they put her here, that if you tried to refuse, the conditions would only get worse. Struggling to follow Scar's fast pace Rushingwater thought. Scar was a large brown tom. He wore some kind of Twoleg thing over one of his eyes. The uncovered eye was a red color. The rouge cats had been attempting to get her to be some kind of assassin. They wanted her to trick clan cats to follow her and then to kill them. So far, she had refused. But, Rushingwater could feel her sanity sapping.

"How kind of you to join us, _Rushingwater._ " Birdie's voice rang out. Birdie was a small white she cat with black paws, tail and ears. Rushingwater tried to meet her gaze confidently but crumbled under Birdie's ice cold blue eyes. "So, have you _considered_ out offer?"

"I-I'll never j-join you." Rushingwater couldn't keep her voice from stuttering. The days in this horrible place had broken it. Leafpelt, Leaf, tried to catch her eye, but she ignored it. It was _his_ fault she was here. How could he of done this? _I'm his sister!_

"That's too bad. Claw?" Birdie called out. A large dark grey tom with amber eyes padded out. When he saw her, his eyes glittered with amusement and hate. _Clawstrike! I just can't get rid of that guy._ "Show our… guest, yow disrespect is handled.

"Gladly." Claw charged forward and dealt a hard blow to her flank. She stumbled but kept her ground. She would not fall to her enemy.

"Just give in," Claw grunted.

"Never!" Rushingwater unsheathed her claws and flung herself at him, but he just slid out of the way.

"Nice try." Rushingwater looked up and saw most of this clan, if it could even be called that, had gathered to watch. Birdie's eyes had interest in it has if her day had got a lot more interesting. Pain then flared in her back leg. She shot forward right into Claw. Looking back she saw Leaf there with blood on his bared teeth. Claw flung her aside where she hit the box. Again, she struggled to gain her footing. But even has determined as she was, Rushingwater could see that she was outnumbered. Leaf and Claw stalked forward.

"Wait." The two toms froze. Birdie was looking down at them. "As much as I'd hate to break this up, if you kill her… no more fun. Just dragging her limp corpse away." Claw and Leaf backed away. _Another death would not be good to my health…._ But just as she thought it was over, Claw surged forward and felt a flow to her head. Again, she collapsed. She could just hear Birdie saying,

"Take her back…" Before closing her eyes.

 **There. Happy? This didn't take long because I didn't have a writer's block. And yes, I know I forgot the last few chapter's questions, but for this chapter, I've got a challenge. You must come up with theme song for the following characters,**

 **Rushingwater:**

 **Scratch:**

 **Shadedstar:**

 **Brightstar:**

 **Clawstrike:**

 **Leafpelt/Leaf:**

 **Whiteclaw:**

 **Blueriver:**

 **Blackstripe:**

 **Mousepaw:**

 **Peachpaw:**

 **Waterpaw:**

 **Dreampaw:**

 **Cloudpaw:**

 **Think you can do that? Awesome.**

 **Peace out!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

 **Eighteenth chapter! Woo woo! Alright, okay. A-alright okay. I really appreciate how much you guys are reviewing and giving me encouragement! Thanks!**

 **Hollyleaf: Okay!  
Mablestory: Keep wondering, Bro!**

 **Cinderheart7: Did… did you just summon up this entire story with about 9 sentences?**

 **Kai lover: I didn't kill Rushingwater again.**

 **Jackthe4th: Thanks!**

 **Eca305: That's a lot of kits. I am probably going to use 1 or 2 of them.**

 **Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned warriors…**

Peachpaw POV

"Has anyone seen Rushingwater?" Peachpaw heard Blueriver ask. "I need her for a hunting patrol."

"Last I saw her she was going somewhere with Leafpelt." Sunfoot replied.

"Well, if you see her, tell her to go hunting." Blueriver snapped before turning around to give more orders. Peachpaw cocked her head,

"Do you think she's okay?" She asked Cloudpaw.

"She can take care of herself." Peachpaw was still not convinced. What if she needed their help?

"But what if she's in trouble?"

"If she's not back by sunset we'll go looking, okay?"

"Okay." Peachpaw was a little disappointed at this. Cloudpaw seemed to realize this, because he said in a softer tone,

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine." Peachpaw sighed going to get a mouse from the fresh kill pile.

"What do you mean they're not back yet?" Peachpaw lifted her head.

"I don't know… something might have happened!" It was Thunderclap and Whiteclaw! Careful not to be heard, she crept towards them.

"Are you sure? I mean they're full grown warriors!"

"I know, Thunderclap. But shouldn't we make sure?"

"I guess. But, I'm expecting!"

"I'll protect you and your unborn kits. Just come on!" Peachpaw raced back to Cloudpaw.

"Thunderclap and Whiteclaw are going to look for Rushingwater and Leafpelt! We have to follow them!"

"I don't know-"Cloudpaw started,

"Fine! I'll go myself!" She hissed. Cloudpaw looked surprised. Peachpaw was too. Usually she was very kind and patient but right now, she didn't want to lose another family member.

"I'll go with you. Let's… let's just Waterpaw and Dreampaw to come with us."

"Okay." So the duo padded over to the two apprentices.

"Guys! We're going to follow Thunderclap and Whiteclaw who are looking for Rushingwater! Can you come with us?" Peachpaw asked. Waterpaw and Dreampaw shared glances.

"Why would they be in trouble?"

"Apparently they're just going to 'make sure'" Cloudpaw joined in.

"But-"

"We'll go." Dreampaw interrupted Waterpaw. Waterpaw glared at his brother but Dreampaw ignored him.

"There they go!" Peachpaw whispered gesturing to Thunderclap and Whiteclaw casually walking out, "This is out chance!"

The littermates followed them, Cloudpaw keeping watch. Once out of the forest, Dreampaw who was the best tracker picked up Rushingwater's scent covered up with Thunderclap and Whiteclaw's.

"This way," Dreampaw said quietly. Peachpaw could hear her heart thumping. _We're going on a real mission!_

 _Rushingwater POV_

Rushingwater woke up, her head throbbing. What happened? Clawstrike is now Claw… Leafpelt is now Leaf betrayed her. She squeezed her eyes shut. She would welcome death now if she had a choice.

"Rushingwater…" A voice echoed. Rushingwater smelled a familiar scent float around her,

"Scratch?"

"Don't give up. Our kits need you."

"Is… is Mousepaw with you?"

"Yes. Now just wait." And just like it arrived, the presence was gone.

"Is she in one of these?"

"Let's look." Rushingwater's heart soared. That was Dreampaw and Peachpaw! Fox, a ginger she cat who guarded her didn't seem to hear anything.

"Waterpaw! Stop trying to eat that!"

"But what if it's good!"

"Shhh! Rushingwater? Mom?" Peachpaw asked, her voice echoing through the tunnel. Rushingwater tried to say something, anything.

"Hey! Who are you?" Scar's voice shouted. _No!_ Rushingwater felt a surge of energy. She leapt up and quickly brank her fore paw down on Fox's head. Fox crumbled like an old piece of bark. She heard the shrieks of her kits and yowls of the rouges. Rushingwater sprang out of her cell. She heard the more yells and screeches. Rushingwater leapt on the back of a brown rouge and bit into his neck before jumping in front of a terrified Peachpaw.

"Get back!" Rushingwater yowled. The rouges wavered before realizing, _'Wait, there's only 5 of them and a million of us!'_

"Well, well, well…" Came Birdie's voice. The heard of cats parted to revel Birdie with amusement in her eyes. Blood roared in Rushingwater's ears. This cat wanted to hurt her and her kits and Rushingwater would not let that happen.

"So you think you can escape? Try it." The white she-cat then yowled, "Get them!"

"No!" Rushingwater's heard a voice say. She looked towards the source of the noise and saw Thunderclap and Whiteclaw at the end of the tunnel. _No, not now!_ But Rushingwater took that moment of surprise, to clamp her jaws around Birdie's neck. Birdie trashed and withered but Rushingwater refused to let go. Finally, Birdie went limp. Rushingwater let go of her and stared at her. The rouge cats stared in disbelief.

"She killed Birdie!" The group of cats then fled. Leaving only, Rushingwater, Leafpelt, Thunderclap, and the apprentices.

"You-just- what?" Thunderclap stuttered.

"Where's Leafpelt?" Whiteclaw asked.

"He's the one who got me here in the first place," Rushingwater told them bitterly. Her clan mates looked at her with shock. Thunderclap looked like she was going to throw up.

"But- he- I-"Rushingwater gently nosed Thunderclap to the exit.

"Let's get back to Thunderclan. Come on." Slowly, but surely, they made their way back to the hollow.

"Hey! Rushingwater's back!" Came Treepaw's meow.

"Where, have you been?" Came Maplestar's disapproving voice.

"Oh, you know… getting kidnapped, betrayed… the usual." Rushingwater said sarcasm practically dripping off her voice.

"Explain please." Maplestar told them, gathering the clan.

"Well-"

"Up here." Rushingwater sighed jumping onto the Highledge.

"Well, I was arguing with Whiteclaw and then Leafpelt was all like, 'Hey Rushingwater! Come here!' So I followed him out of the camp. And there was a small clearing where he pinned me down. Then some kind of leader of a rouge camp came and kidnapped me! But wait, there's more! Leafpelt was actually working for them!"

"So they took me to their camp where they attempted to get me to lure clan cats and kill them! Which was just lovely. So then, I heard Peachpaw, Waterpaw, Cloudpaw and Dreampaw out in the tunnel next to the 'cells'. Unforuntely, Rouges have ears, so they heard them. Then, I came in to protect my kits and the leader caught up with us and was all like, 'Let's get 'em!' But then, Thunderclap and Whiteclaw came, surprising the rouges, giving me time to, um, knock out the leader. And then we came here!"

Rushingwater finished her little adventure. The clan was staring at them in disbelief.

"That was some story," An all too familiar voice floated through the hollow.

 **So there it is! Sorry for the content of the chapters lately… But at least I'm updating. I have a question!**

 **Who do I ship Jayfeather with?**

 **Take your best guess! And remember, I'm unpredictable, so be wary!**

 **Peace out!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

 **Hello… is it me you're looking for…. WELCOME TO CHAPTER NINETEEN! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Eca305: Well then you're in luck!**

 **Hollyleaf: I don't know what you're talking about**

 **Mablestory: Thanks for the songs. And no… I don't ship him with Cinderheart… CINDERBLAZE FOREVER! (CinderheartxLionblaze)**

 **And I ship Jayfeather with…. Stick! JayfeatherxStick! This Chapter is dedicated to JACKTHE4TH for getting it correct!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I can barely write one chapter, let alone 30 entire books…**

 _Leafpelt!_ Rushingwater bared her teeth at the sight of her brother. But the little fox heart just bowed his head,

"I truly apologize. The rouges threatened to hurt Thunderclap and my unborn kits. I… I could not risk that." Even though he sounded sincere, when he caught Rushingwater's gaze he gave a little sneer. Too quick for anyone else to notice, but Rushingwater knew it was no accident.

"Oh Leafpelt! I knew you wouldn't do that!" Thunderclap said rushing over to Leafpelt and pressing against him. The clan began to mutter, calling out comments. Even Maplestar looked convinced.

"Well, if they threatened you we can understand that. So, welcome back." She told him dipping her head. Rushingwater stared and disbelief. Rushingwater couldn't believe this. Did nobody believe her? Apparently not.

 _Quarter moon later…_

It'll be over soon," Rushingwater tried to calm Thunderclap. She had went into labor earlier but it was taking a little while for the kits.

"But-it-hurts." Thunderclap hissed. Rushingwater continued to smooth her tail over Thunderclap.

"Ashheart! Please hurry!"

"Kits come in their own time! Just be quiet!" Ashheart snapped. She put her paw on Thunderclap's stomach. "Ah, here's the first kit." Right after she said that, a kit plopped down on the moss. A silver tabby.

"She-cat!" Ashheart exclaimed nipping the sac and pushing it towards Rushingwater. "Lick it to warm it up! Next kit! Just another push!" A few moments later, a tortoiseshell kit slithered on the moss.

"Another she-cat! And… that's it. Two little she-cats. You can come in now, Leafpelt." Ashheart then, padded out of the nursery followed by Ottersplash scrambling to gather the herbs they used. As soon as they left, Leafpelt ran in.

"Oh they're beautiful!" He exclaimed. "Can I name one?"

"Of course," Thunderclap purred Rushingwater stayed next to the queen. She still didn't trust Leafpelt.

"This tortoiseshell can be… Hickorykit."

"That's a wonderful name. Now… Rushingwater? Can you help me name this little she-cat?" Rushingwater was startled.

"Uh, yeah. Let me think…" Rushingwater studied the small kit. "Fallowkit."

"I like that. So, Hickorykit and Fallowkit." Thunderclap looked really tired. Leafpelt seemed to notice as he gave Thunderclap a quick lick on the ear and left. Rushingwater made to leave as well, but Thunderclap weakly wrapped her tail around her leg,

"No, stay." She said. Rushingwater laid back down. It reminded her of the days she spent in the nursery before her kits became apprentices.

"Back again?" Came a familiar voice. Rushingwater eyes snapped open. She found very quickly that she was back in the Dark Forest. The cat who had spoken was Mapleshade. Rushingwater groaned.

"What? Not too pleased?" Mapleshade snarled.

"No!"

"No matter. I must show you something though. So get up!"

"I refuse!"

"Too bad!" Mapleshade shoved her too her paws.

"Fine! What do you want to show me?"

"Just come on!" Rushingwater snorted before following Mapleshade through the damp trees. Suddenly, she was in a different place.

Three kits played in what looked like the clearing where she was kidnapped. There was two grey-tortoiseshell she-cats and a dark-gray tom. What looked like their parents, a tortoiseshell she cat and a grey tom watched.

"Shadedkit! You be the mouse!" Squealed one grey-tortoiseshell to her sister. Shadedkit glared.

"I'm always the mouse! It's your turn, Brightkit!"

"Stop arguing! I'll be the mouse." The gray tom announced.

"Thanks Clawkit!" Brightkit said before pouncing on Clawkit. Rushingwater realized what she was seeing. The gray tortoiseshell… Brightkit… was that _Brightstar?_ Shadedkit… _Shadedstar?_ That left the Clawkit. _That's Clawstrike!_ That meant… Brightstar, Shadedstar and Clawstrike were _littermates?_

"Wrenflight… we can't keep this up forever." The gray tom told the she-cat his blue eyes shining with concern.

"Why not? It's working so far, Wolfclaw."

"It's not fair to the kits!"

"They won't know any different!" Wrenflight sounded slightly angry now. Her amber eyes had started to burn. Rushingwater shivered. They looked exactly like Clawstrike's.

"They should! I refuse to do this anymore!" The kits were still oblivious, still playing their game.

"Fine! You can take Clawkit and Shadedkit back to Thunderclan! Brightkit will come with me!" Wolfclaw looked horrified.

"That's not what I meant!"

"That's what I decided." Wrenflight swept around and picked up Brightkit by the scruff. Brightkit let out a shriek when she was carried away. Clawkit and Shadedkit tried to follow but Wolfclaw quickly swept up them.

"No! Brightkit!" Yowled Shadedkit as she got carried away. Clawkit's face became stony. Somehow, Rushingwater read his thoughts.

 _One day I'll have my revenge._

"Hi!" Came a squeaky voice. Rushingwater woke up with a start. A pair of wide amber eyes stared at her. Rushingwater jumped up. It was just Fallowkit.

"What are you doing?" She asked the tiny kit.

"We want to go outside!"

"Did you ask your mother?"

"Well… she's not awake yet."

"Then wait till she is."

"But we wanna go outside now!" She wailed. A tortoiseshell face popped up,

"What did she say?" Hickorykit asked.

"We have to ask Thunderclap!"

"But she's asleep!"

"All of your wailing woke me up!" Thunderclap hissed opening one eyes. "Born yesterday, and I'm already being driven crazy!"

The two kits eyes lit up,

"Can we go outside?" The two sisters said in unison, Thunderclap rolled her eyes,

"Sure. Rushingwater can watch you." Thunderclap gave a pointed look before closing her eyes. Rushingwater sighed and gestured for the kits to go outside. With shrieks of delight they ran outside, Rushingwater following, somewhat reluctantly.

"Wow!" Fallowkit exclaimed. "It's so big!"

Rushingwater couldn't keep down a purr. Even if they _were_ pretty annoying, no cat could deny that they were cute.

"Are these the new kits?" Came a raspy meow. Rushingwater turned to see Briarberry.

Briarberry was the oldest cat in the clan. Her littermate, Beareyes, had died in his sleep. Usually, Briarberry stayed in her den, only Batclaw for company. But Rushingwater remembered before Beareyes died, Briarberry loved new kits. Fallowkit walked up to her, Hickorykit following.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Briarberry. An elder. And _you_ must be Thunderclap's kits." Briarberry's eyes lit up, and gave each kit a soggy lick on the check. Hickorykit flinched away, but Fallowkit let out a small purr.

"Thank you!" She squeaked.

"You're very welcome, Fallowkit." The brown elder purred. Fallowkit was obviously going to be very loved by everyone.

 **I know, I know. Sucky ending. But that's all I have. So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry to the peoples who reviewed but didn't get it answered. I'll do it next chapter. Warrior names for the apprentices?**

 **Peace out!**


	21. AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ

**Hey! Um, this is not a chapter. Sorry. I just came here to give you guys a notice.**

 **I** _ **will not**_ **be updating until each chapter has at least 5 reviews each. I truly apologize.**

 **Peace out!**


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

 **Hello… it's me. I'm back! Last chapter got 5 reviews. –Party balloons. - Yay. So, here's your chapter. Word of advice… buckle your seatbelts.**

 **Ferncloudlover: I'm glad you like it!**

 **Mablestory: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, no.**

 **Guest: Yipee.**

 **Timberstar: Y throw what?**

 **Guest: Thanks for the names!**

 **Another guest: Thanks for loving the story and um…. Sorry for making reviews matter.**

 **Hollyleaf: You said, 'I thought I already reviewed this chapter?' I was confused.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Allyson Williams, author of Fading Light, doesn't own warriors.**

"Rushingwater! Wake up!"

Rushingwater groaned and opened one eye. Fallowkit was looking at her. "Can you teach me to fight?"

"No! You'll be an apprentice soon. It's just a few more days."

"But I wanna learn now!"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting"! Maplestar yowled.

"Come on, Rushingwater!" Fallowkit bounded out of the warriors den. Rushingwater heard the groans and grumbled of cats she jumped on. But, Rushingwater knew they wouldn't scold her. Almost all the warriors wanted her as an apprentice. Rushingwater couldn't blame them, Fallowkit was a very bright cat and was usually caught practicing hunting or fighting. Personally, Rushingwater wanted to mentor Hickorykit, seeing as she was a very generous cat. A few moons ago, in leaf-bare, there had been an outbreak of green cough. By sheer luck, no cat had died although, Windclan's medicine cat had begged for some catmint.

Maplestar had refused, afraid they would need it. It was Hickorykit, however, who insisted that they give them some. Rushingwater admired her for that.

"Rushingwater!" Came Fallowkit's meow from outside. Rushingwater groaned but got up anyway.

"Rushingwater!" This time, it was Peachpaw. Rushingwater walked outside blinking in the bright sunlight.

"What?"

"Silverdapple says that I and my brothers can be warriors!"

"That's wonderful!" Rushingwater licked her cheek. Dreampaw or Cloudpaw would've jerked away but Peachpaw stayed.

"What do you think my Warrior name will be?"

"I don't know." Rushingwater knew _everybody_ loved Peachpaw. You just couldn't help it.

"I would like Peachpaw, Waterpaw, Dreampaw and Cloudpaw to come up please!" Peachpaw gave Rushingwater a quick nuzzle before running off to join her brothers. Rushingwater looked around to see that everyone looked pleased. But in Lovefire, who had received his warrior name two moons earlier along with Treebloom, was staring at Peachpaw. Rushingwater narrowed her eyes. She had seen that gaze enough in Thunderclap's eyes.

"You are ready to become warriors. Even though your father was a rouge, you have hearts of any warrior. We regret that Mousepaw cannot be here today. Waterpaw, you are ready to become a warrior." After Maplestar finished his, she went on to the others.

"Waterripple! Dreamflight! Cloudgaze! Peachrose!" The clan cheered, Rushingwater the loudest. _Finally._

"Fallowkit? Hickorykit?" Maplestar called again. Both she-cats rushed up to the Highledge.

"You can't, Maplestar! They're not ready! Look at your pelts!" Thunderclap ran forward franticly licking Fallowkit.

"They're fine, Thunderclap. Just come up here." Maplestar said, amused. Fallowkit squirmed away from her mother. Hickorykit followed.

"You are ready to become apprentices. Fallowkit, please step forward." As Fallowkit stepped forward, a murmur spread throughout. The warriors were guessing who would get her.

"Rushingwater? You are overdue for an apprentice. You will mentor Fallowkit." Rushingwater felt dizzy. Why _her? I couldn't be a mentor…_ Rushingwater was snapped out of her thoughts by Thunderclap.

"Go." Thunderclap hissed. Rushingwater stumbled forward.

"Fallowkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warriors name, you will be Fallowpaw." Fallowpaw rushed forward to meet Rushingwater. Rushingwater pressed her muzzle against the silver apprentices. Then, Fallowkit muttered

"I'll make _the_ best warrior, ever." Rushingwater replied,

"I know."

"Whiteclaw. You will mentor Hickorykit. Hickorykit, you will now be called, until you get your warriors name, Hickorypaw."

"Fallowpaw! Hickorypaw!" The clan chanted. As the clan dispatched, Rushingwater caught tons of,

"You're are lucky to mentor Fallowpaw."

Rushingwater nodded and said thanks. Inside, she felt that Hickorykit deserved just as much praise.

"Rushingwater? Can we tour the territory?" Fallowkit asked.

"Sure. Let's see if Whiteclaw and Hickorypaw can come. Whiteclaw!" Whiteclaw looked up. "Are you going to come with us to tour the territory?"

"Okay. Hickorypaw!" He called. Hickorypaw came running,

"What are we doing?"

"We're touring the territory. Let's go." Whiteclaw replied. Hickorypaw bounded after them.

"Now, never go out of camp unless, I or Whiteclaw am with you, got it?" Rushingwater told them. She was replied with nods.

"When you are warriors, you'll need to know every rock, tree bush…" Whiteclaw started rambling. She saw the apprentices were looking anxious.

"Whiteclaw. Stop making them nervous." She finally interrupted. She glanced at the apprentices, "But he's right. You need to know everything."

"But it's so much!" Fallowpaw wailed. Rushingwater rolled her eyes and continued going through the forest Whiteclaw at her side. Finally, they arrived at the lake.

"Wow! It's huge!" Hickorypaw exclaimed. Whiteclaw twitched his whiskers,

"What did you expect?"

"I didn't expect it to be so BIG!" Hickorypaw was padding at the water.

"Well, _I_ expected it to be big." Fallowpaw said. Hickorypaw gave her sister a dirty look.

"Don't brag, Fallowpaw. Come on." Rushingwater turned around.

"Now, over here is a stream. It runs even in the hottest weather. Usually. And there is lots of cover and tree's so prey is plentiful here in Greenleaf. In fact…" Suddenly, Whiteclaw sprang out into a bush and came out a moment later with a mouse in his jaws.

"Show off." Rushingwater grumbled. He flicked his tail at her. Hickorypaw had wide eyes,

"Wow! Was that hard?"

"Of _course_ , not, mouse brain." Fallowkit said again.

"Fallowpaw. Please." Rushingwater said closing her eyes. Opening them again she set off to the Windclan border.

"What's that smell?" Fallowpaw asked.

"Guess." Whiteclaw responded.

"A rabbit?"

"No. It's the Windclan border."

"They smell weird."

"We probably smell weird as well."

"Sure."

After marking their scents, Rushingwater headed to the Shadowclan border.

"Gross! Is that a fox?"

"Shadowclan. Let's mark the scent markers." Just as they were finishing up, Rushingwater heard something. By the way Whiteclaw pricked his ears, he heard it too. She hushed the two apprentices and listened more closely. She just managed to pick up voices.

"Where's all their border patrol?"

"This is going to be easy."

"They won't see us coming."

This sent alarm bells going off in her head. _Shadowclan is going to go attack!_

"Rushingwater?" Whiteclaw asked in a low whisper. "Are you okay?"

"They're going to attack!" She whisper yelled. His eyes widened.

"Come on." He then ran silently back to camp. She swept her tail to gather the apprentices.

"Let's go!" They nodded. Before running back to camp. Rushingwater took one last glance before running back as well.

Rushingwater easily passed the apprentices and Whiteclaw. She burst into camp.

"Shadowclan has crossed the border!" She yowled.

"Where?" Maplestar asked jumping down from Highledge.

"Come on!"

"Okay. Silverdapple, Sunfoot, Blackstripe, Blueriver, Waterripple, Dreamflight, Cloudgaze, Peachrose, Sweetcloud, Smokeclaw and Redwater will be on the battle patrol. Thunderclan follow!"

Then Thunderclan thundered **(The pun master strikes again!)** out.

 **Hey! A new chapter! Be happy! If you're not I will make shorter and shorter chapters. Anyway, thanks for the suggestions for names and junk. So. Who should I pair Rushingwater up with next?**

 **Peace out!**

 **Rushingwater: You always say that.**

 **Me: So?**

 **Rushingwater: Say something different.**

 **Me: Fine.**

 **Goodbye.**


	23. Authors note Really guys?

**Guys? Are you serious? I can't update till I get five reviews per chapter! I only got 3! Hurry up.**


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

 **Due to popular demand, here's the next chapter. And guys… I've been getting reviews on how I should revoke the rule so… it is revoked. I'm sorry for doing it, but if I keep writing this, I just need to make sure people still wanted to read it. That's why I did it. So, please stop with the angry comments.**

 **Hazel Ashwood: I might do something with those cats. We'll see.**

 **Kai Lover: I need to do** _ **something**_ **to keep you guys on your toes.**

 **Eca305: Yeah. I'm unpredictable.**

 **Featherstorm of StormClan: It doesn't work that way. But… here you go anyway.**

 **NightmareFoxywitch: Oh, hardy har har.**

 **Onecoolcookie: I know. I bring shame upon all grammar police.**

 **Ferncloudlover: Your wish is my command.**

 **KajikaElina: Well, EXscuse me. I was not doing it for fame. And I didn't know AN chapters weren't aloud. So… yeah. Please stop. Please.**

 **Hollyleaf: Thanks anyway.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Will someone please tell me if I have to keep putting this on every chapter?**

Hmm…. Let's do a Fallowpaw P.O.V

Fallowpaw was excited. It was her first battle! Rushingwater didn't look very happy about letting her go, but in the end, Whiteclaw reminded her how she had gone into battle the minute she had become an apprentice. Sometimes, even though she had been told Rushingwater was an outstanding hunter, she wished she had gotten someone else as a mentor.

Rushingwater had obviously wanted Hickorypaw as an apprentice. Fallowpaw couldn't figure out why. She knew most of the warriors wanted her as an apprentice. _So why didn't Rushingwater?_

"Thunderclan, attack!" Maplestar yowled, her brown pelt flashing out of the undergrowth. Fallowpaw sprang out of the brambles only to be halted by Rushingwater who flashed in front of her.

"Hey!" Fallowpaw cried. Rushingwater gave her a pointed look,

" _You_ need to stay by me. I don't want you getting killed on your first day." She hissed. Fallowpaw rolled her eyes but followed her into battle. All around her, there was screeching cats. She spotted Dreamflight and Waterripple fighting side by side against a black she-cat and a brown tabby tom. They were winning.

"Watch out!" Rushingwater snarled. A dark brown tom came flying at them.

"So the kits finally become an apprentice," He sneered at Rushingwater. Rushingwater sneered right back,

" _You_ weren't strong enough to beat me as a kit, what makes you think you can beat me as a warrior, Nutclaw?"

"I wasn't trying." Nutclaw snarled. Although he was certainly acting tough, Fallowkit saw something in his eyes that made her question it. Nutclaw took a step forward and swiped a claw on Rushingwater's unsuspecting cheek. Fallowpaw, already feeling something for her new mentor, flung herself at the Shadowclan deputy. She slashed at him before Rushingwater darted in to help. Together, they slashed until he managed to slip away.

"Shadowclan. Retreat." Came a yowl. The yowl, probably Brightstar's sounded gurgled like she had blood in her mouth. Once Shadowclan was gone, silence consumed the clearing. **(Yet another clearing…)**

"That was awesome! We fought the Deputy!" Fallowpaw broke the silence. Rushingwater shut her up with a withering glare.

"Come on…" Maplestar said walking back to camp.

Rushingwater P.O.V

Once they were at camp, Rushingwater turned to Fallowpaw,

"What were you thinking?" She hissed.

"I was helping!" Fallowpaw hissed back. The mentor and apprentice glared at each other for a moment before Fallowpaw lashed her tail and stalked to the apprentices den. Rushingwater spent another moment glaring before turning too.

"Rushingwater? Come here." Maplestar called from across the clearing. Rushingwater walked over to where Maplestar was waiting.

"Yes, Maplestar?"

"I want you, Blueriver and Blackstripe to make sure no Shadowclan cats are still on our territory."

Rushingwater fought down a groan. Why Blueriver and Blackstripe? Of all the cats in this clan, it just had to be them. Gritting her teeth, she forced an answer.

"Yes, Maplestar."

"Blueriver! Blackstripe!" Maplestar called. The pair looked up. "You're going to make sure no Shadowclan cats are on our territory with Rushingwater."

Blueriver eyed her, while Blackstripe didn't even glance at her. Rushingwater looked at her father and conveyed a message. _I don't like this anymore than you do._

Once out surveying the territory, Blueriver started giving orders. But instead of calling her by her name, he simply said, 'you.' Rushingwater didn't argue, because duty to her clan came before her parents. Although she tried to keep her rage in check, the next time Blueriver said, 'You,' she snapped,

"I have a name, you know!"

Blueriver stopped and slowly turned around,

"What?"

"I have a name." She answered calmly looking him in the eye. He bristled,

"I am your deputy! You will not disrespect me-"

"I deputy that literally disowned his only daughter? No thanks." Blackstripe gaped,

"How did you-"

"Think you were being secretive? Oh, Starclan, no."

" _You_ were too weak! Were we supposed to be proud?"

"Uh, duh! You know what? I'm leaving." And with that, Rushingwater stalked away.

She didn't _care_ how she looked at that moment. Her rage against her parents had completely washed away all her logic and control.

And Rushingwater had liked it.

 **Sorry for this being so short. I just thought this would be a wonderful place to stop so… yeah. ATTENTION HERE! Thanks. So, I just want to say something. I really, really, REALLY do not like people saying stuff like, "Your fanfiction isn't really that good," Or, "Stop being a bitch," And so on.**

 **Question: On scale 1 to 10 how good is this fanfiction?**

 **Peace out.**


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

 **I'm back! I am much more enthusiastic about this chapter because people seem to like it! Yay! So, here's your chapter!**

 **Kai Lover: Why, thank you.**

 **Mablestory: I'll probably do something about those two. And by pairing her up, I meant who her mate is going to be next.**

 **Hollyleaf: It counts…**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: Thanks for the 9.9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

 **Ferncloudlover: Thank you so much!**

 **Rosefire of winterclan: Nice OC bro.**

 **Jackthe4th: I understand…**

 **Enjoy!**

Rushingwater was fuming. Stupid Blueriver. Stupid Blackstripe. _You know what? I'll go hunting for a little bit…_ Rushingwater scented a squirrel. Quietly, she stalked the scent, remembering what Maplestar taught her. Finally, she spotted the squirrel. _I've got you now…_ but before she could get it, a dark grey shape flashed pass. She got up from her crouch angrily. Rushingwater whirled on the shape to discover it was Strikeclaw looking just as surprised as she was, the mouse in his jaws.

"Strikeclaw? What are you doing?" She hissed.

"I was hungry." Strikeclaw replied, his voice muffled by the mouse.

"Well, if case if hadn't _noticed_ , this is Thunderclan territory. Not Shadowclan."

"I know."

"Then why are you here?" Rushingwater practically hissed. He remained silent. She sighed.

"Listen buddy, give me a good reason. Now."

"Fine. I was kind of looking for you."

"And…?"

"Well… Whiteclaw told me about you and… I kind of like you." He seemed to suck in his breath and hold it. Rushingwater paused. Ever since Scratch died… she had felt something for the dark gray tom. But, did she _want_ another forbidden relationship? But… she also couldn't deny what her heart was telling her.

"I accept." She meowed. He perked up,

"Really? I mean, do you want to after what happened with Scratch?"

"I can deal with it."

He purred before brushing his cheek on hers. She purred right back.

Back at camp, Fallowpaw walked up to her,

"Rushingwater? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you."

Rushingwater, too happy to even make a remark, said,

"It's okay. Just get up early tomorrow. We have dawn patrol."

"Rushingwater!" Rushingwater turned to see Whiteclaw gesturing to her.

"Yeah?" She asked padding up to him.

"Did Strikeclaw meet up with you?"

"You told him too?"

"I saw the way you looked at him. The same way you looked at Scratch." Rushingwater studied her paws.

"So?"

"He felt the same way."

"Still, it's forbidden-"

"Since when do you care?"

This, she had no answer to. With Scratch, she hadn't thought twice about having kits, and yet, there were four kits from that relationship still alive. Whiteclaw sighed.

"Just go get some sleep." Then, he padded away. Rushingwater stood there. _Who is_ he _to tell me what to do? You know what? I'm going to go hunt again._

Outside of camp, Rushingwater headed over to the stream, where she hoped to find a vole, but before she got there, she heard Blueriver and Blackstripe. _Not them again!_ But, she was an eavesdropper, so she listened on their conversation.

"-We can't get rid of her. The clan would get suspicious." Blackstripe seemed to tell Blueriver.

"She knows how much we hate her. What good would it do to keep it that way?"

By now, Rushingwater knew they were talking about her. _Kill me? We'll see about that._ Once again, the same desire to kill took over. She leaped out and sunk her teeth into Blueriver's neck. He fell like leaves in Leaf-fall. Blackstripe stared at her in horror,

"W-why did you do that?"

"Well, let me think, I pretty sure I heard you planning to do the same with _me._ " Blackstripe never got another word out. She found it hard to talk with teeth in her neck. Rushingwater let go of her neck and washed off her paws in a stream.

Back at camp, it was also dusk. _I might as well get some sleep._ On her way there, she saw Thunderclap making her way to the nursery.

"Hey, Mouse-brain! Warriors den is over here!" She called. Thunderclap turned around, embarrassed.

"I-I knew that."

"Sure you did." Rushingwater snorted, and walked into the warriors den. But, when she curled up in her nest she heard a conversation,

"Has anyone seen Blueriver or Blackstripe?" Rushingwater felt like a rock dropped in her stomach.

"No. I think they went out with Rushingwater last."

"I'll go ask." Rushingwater quickly curled up and pretended to be asleep. When Redwater, she thought it was, walked in, he stopped.

"She's asleep."

"No matter. We'll ask her in the morning. In the meanwhile, Sweetcloud, Smokeclaw, Silverdapple and Cloudgaze can go on the dusk patrol." Rushingwater allowed herself the briefest sigh of relief, before giving herself up to sleep.

"Another death, huh?"

Rushingwater leapt up. She was in the Dark Forest once again.

"No! I refuse!" She yowled at Mapleshade. "Lalalalalalalala! I can't hear you!"

"Just listen!" Mapleshade yowled raking her claws on Rushingwater ear.

"Now, come on." Mapleshade said, padding into the gloom. Rushingwater hesitated for a moment before following. Rushingwater passed glowing eyes, snarls and shrieks. Finally, Mapleshade stopped.

"Look."

Rushingwater peered out in a small, dark clearing. Her heart dropped like a stone. There, next to a strange tabby tom, was Strikeclaw. Rushingwater could just barley here what the tom was telling him,

"One day, you can be with her. Not being separated by your clans."

Rushingwater sucked in her breath. Were they talking about her? Strikeclaw narrowed her eyes,

"So… I am protecting my clan, Right, Hawkfrost?" **(Just pretend he's alive…)**

"Yes. Yes you are."

Mapleshade looked back at her, cruel amusement in her eyes. "Rethinking him now?"

"He-I-but-"Rushingwater stuttered. Strikeclaw _couldn't_ actually _want_ to train in this place. Right?

"Mapleshade." Came a soft meow from behind them. Mapleshade swung her head around and let out a low growl. Rushingwater turned and saw a silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark-blue eyes. The she-cats eyes were narrowed at Mapleshade, "Stop taking her to this awful place."

"Ivypool. You do not belong here."

"I do not. But neither does Rushingwater."

"Fine! Take her!" Mapleshade snarled, swinging around and stalking away. Rushingwater stared at Ivypool.

"Why are you here?"

"You shouldn't be here. _Why_ are you here?" Ivypool asked.

"I don't really have a choice. I don't _choose_ where I dream."

"Whatever. You're waking up. And don't take what you saw to heart."

Rushingwater opened her mouth to say something else, but then, her dream went black.

"Rushingwater? It's time for dawn patrol."

Rushingwater opened her eyes to see Whiteclaw looking down at her. She heaved herself up and yawned. "Uh, yeah okay. Coming."

Whiteclaw rolled her eyes and walked out of the warriors den. After she woke up a little, she trekked out of the den, careful not to step on any cat. When she past Leafpelt she thought, _wouldn't I love to give him a good kick in the face…_

 **Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up loaded. And two more deaths. Okay then. So, I need some kitty pets and rouges for these next few chapters. So if you get review that. Thanks!  
Peace out!**


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

 **Hey I'm back! Coming at chu! The next chapter… IS NOW. So, here's your chapter.**

 **Coco Bunny: Thanks for the OC's. I personally just wanted her to love again so…**

 **Ivoryclaw: Yep.**

 **Eca305: Go ahead. I would love to hear them.**

 **Mablestory: Wow! Thanks. And you did guess it.**

 **Kai Lover: Well, I'm a HUGE fan of forbidden relationships.**

 **Jackthe4th: It's okay!**

 **Cinderheart7: Wow! I do!**

 **Hollyleaf: Thanks! That made my day.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS! Also can someone tell me if I do this on every chapter or not?**

"Rushingwater? When can I be a warrior?"

"When I say so."

Rushingwater had been training Fallowpaw for 5 moons and she was getting restless. Whiteclaw had told her he planned to have Hickorypaw's final assessment the next day.

"She picks up battle moves and hunting skills really fast. I think she's ready to become a warrior."

While Fallowpaw's training _was_ going well, she had a tendency to leap into a battle to fast and take on warriors 3 times her size.

"But Hickorypaw's having _her_ final assessment tomorrow. Why can't I?"

"You are."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yay! I'm going to tell Hickorypaw!"

As Fallowpaw ran off, Rushingwater went over to Whiteclaw.

"We're going to join you tomorrow."

"Good."

Whiteclaw walked away. Rushingwater had noticed you was becoming awfully close to Sweetcloud lately. _Another litter of kits I suspect soon._ Whatever. Sweetcloud was a nice, kind she-cat.

"Rushingwater. Come here for a second."

Rushingwater turned and narrowed her eyes. Leafpelt was looking at her. She weighed her options. The last time she followed him she got kidnapped. But this time, she was prepared for any tricks. She sighed and padded towards him.

"Have you told anybody?"

"I told everybody. But then _you_ came up with an excuse. Sound familiar?"

"You could've joined us. You could've been great."

"Why don't we take this outside, shall we?" She snarled. He nodded before going outside. She followed something racing in her mind.

"So-"He started. Rushingwater leapt forward and sunk her teeth into his neck he thrashed before going limp. The red haze disappeared. She stared at what she had done in horror. _What is happening to me?_

"Leafpelt is dead!" Came a distraught yowl. Rushingwater stirred. Yesterday, she had washed her paws off in the same streamed she washed Blueriver and Blackstripe's blood.

"What? No!" Thunderclap sounded distraught. Rushingwater heaved herself up and composed herself to look upset. She trudged out of the warriors den, her head hanging. She looked up to see Leafpelt's white and brown body sprawled across in the clearing. Thunderclap had her head buried in his fur. Rushingwater came out and sat next to him. She gave him a small lick on the head before getting up again. She closed her eyes.

"Rushingwater? We need to get the assessment ready." Whiteclaw said. Thunderclap glared at them,

"I can't believe you! Your apprentices have just lost their father, and all you can think about is their _assessments?_ "

"Hey! We lost a brother!" He snarled right back. Rushingwater stood next to him,

"All the more reason to stay here!"

"Mom! I want to be a warrior as soon as possible!" A voice piped up. Thunderclap stared at Fallowpaw and Hickorypaw her mouth gaping.

"B-but-your fathers _dead_."

"We'll just make him prouder in Starclan by becoming the best warriors we can be." Hickorypaw stated boldly. Thunderclap buried her nose into Leafpelt's fur again.

"Come on," Rushingwater muttered wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. She swept her tail to gesture for them to follow her. They followed silently.

Fallowpaw P.O.V

Fallowpaw hated the hurt in Thunderclap's eyes. She really did want to be a warrior. Really bad. But she also, hated how she had hurt her mother. Fallowpaw never really got to know Leafpelt. He never talked to her or Hickorypaw.

"Okay, this is the hunting part of your assessment. This is a solo. You will hunt as many pieces of prey you can find. Good luck." Whiteclaw explained, "We _will_ be watching you. You just won't see us."

Fallowpaw saw Hickorypaw swallow nervously. Fallowpaw rolled her eyes, she was going to nail this!

"Ready… set… go!" Rushingwater said lashing her tail at go. Hickorypaw trotted in the direction of the small stream, while Whiteclaw and Rushingwater melted into the forest. Fallowpaw tasted the air. Rushingwater had said she was one of the best trackers she had ever seen. _Ha! A mouse over there!_

Fallowpaw stalked in that direction and saw that she was right. A fat little mouse was scavenging for some food. Silently, she stalked towards it, careful of any leaves or branches that might alert the mouse to her presence. When Fallowpaw was close enough, she leaped and caught the mouse. Its squeak of terror was cut off by Fallowpaw's teeth.

Fallowpaw was back in the spot where Rushingwater had told them to come back to. She had managed to catch 4 mice and 2 squirrels. Fallowpaw almost caught a black bird, but misjudged its distance. _Oh well… maybe I can still impress Dreamflight._

"You're back."

Rushingwater padded out of the gloom and surveyed Fallowpaw's catches.

"Nice work. I'm impressed."

Fallowpaw bushed out her fur and pride. It made her feel good when her mentor complimented her. According to some cats, Rushingwater was very hard to get compliments out of.

"Weird. They should be back by now." The minute Rushingwater said that, a shriek sounded though the forest.

"Hickorypaw!" Fallowpaw yowled, running towards the sound. Rushingwater at her heels.

Rushingwater P.O.V

Rushingwater overtook Fallowpaw pretty quickly. She thundered **(Thundered? She's in Thunderclan? So she thundered? Get it?)** She finally got to where Hickorypaw and Whiteclaw were fighting a fox. Rushingwater let lose a yowl and launched herself at it. The fox let out a snarl and nipped at her. It caught her flank. Whiteclaw scratched its face. The fox seemed to realize it was outnumbered and started backing away. Rushingwater's legs buckled and she fell. She felt the sticky blood pool around her. Whiteclaw came to her and picked up her scruff. She felt her feet drag along the forest floor.

- _Majestic line-break brought to you by YOLO cemetery…-_

"Are you okay Rushingwater?"

Rushingwater opened her eyes to see Ottersplash looking down at her, worry in her tone. Rushingwater couldn't reply. She curled up and groaned.

"Are you thirsty? Waterripple brought you some moss…" The young medicine cat meowed pushing a bundle of wet moss towards her. Rushingwater lifted her head and licked at it. She sighed and relaxed.

"We need to see our mother!"

"She's resting right now-"

"She's our parent!"

Rushingwater heard her kits argue with Ashheart. She groaned again.

"Mom!" Peachrose shouted, pushing past an even more than usual, irritated Ashheart.

"Are you okay?" She asked franticly licking her head.

"Is she okay?" Floated in Cloudgaze's meow. He obviously couldn't get passed Ashheart.

"Why does she get to go in there? Why not the rest of us?" Dreamflight complained. Peachrose pressed herself against Rushingwater. "Waterripple? Can you go get her some fresh-kill?"

"On it!"

Peachpaw continued to lick her head. _The really care…_

 **On that mushy note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! By the way, YOLO cemetery is just a fragment of my imagination. It doesn't actually exist. I wish it did though. I would want to be buried there. Thanks for the kittypet/rouge names! I will use those soon! Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace out!**


	27. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

 **Hey! Sorry that the updates haven't been going fast for this story. I've been busy with my new story, Roses with out Thorns. So if you could check that out, I'd appreciate it! On to the story!**

 **Jackthe4th: Wow. Random.**

 **Eca305: Thanks! I have a… plan this chapter. It's a good plan!**

 **Kai Lover: What? Foxes are dangerous.**

 **Wolfiecat3: Thank you!**

 **Coco Bunny: Killing puns is my job. It's how I roll.**

 **Cinderheart7: THANK YOU, SO MUCH!**

 **Mablestory: Here's the next chapter! Rushingwater didn't like her family. Solution: Kill them! And yes, yes you can. Just give credit and add in Leafpelt and Rushingwater please.**

 **(Note: I was typing so fast that I broke my keyboard. Oops…)**

 **Enjoy!**

"Fallowpaw. From this day forward you will be known as… Fallowsplash. The clan honors your determination and bravery."

"Hickorybranch! Fallowsplash!"

Rushingwater gazed at her former apprentice proudly. She still hadn't fully healed from the fox, but she watched the ceremony with pride. Fallowsplash deserved it. Although, Hickorybranch was obviously didn't agree. She didn't even talk to her sister.

"Rushingwater! Did I deserve it? Was I a good apprentice?" Fallowsplash bounded over to her,

"For the most part yes. But you have to sit vigil now."

Rushingwater watched fondly as she joined Hickorybranch at the bramble entrance their ears pricked for any sign of danger. _Great. Now it's just time to relax… catch up on sleep-_

"Rushingwater!"

Rushingwater groaned. Whiteclaw had the worst timing ever.

"What do you want, Whiteclaw?"

"I met Strikeclaw on patrol today. He wants to meet you. Where the battle was. I'll cover for you. Go!"

Rushingwater rolled her eyes before walking over to the entrance of camp. She walked out like she was supposed to. Nobody called out. Rushingwater slipped through the forest. The forest was so peaceful at night. No screaming apprentices bugging you about when they will be warriors, no brothers making appointments without telling you… perfect. Finally, she arrived at the spot where Shadowclan and Thunderclan had their last battle.

"Oh, Strikeclaw…" She called quietly.

"Rushingwater!"

Rushingwater saw Strikeclaw slip out of the trees, pelt rippling.

"I take it you got Whiteclaw's message?"

"Of course. And I have a plan tonight…"

"What?"

"I'm going to teach you to climb trees!" Strikeclaw looked horrified,

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no."

"Oh yes. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Your definition of fun is very different from mine."

"Stop being so grumpy."

Rushingwater trotted over to a tree, with a very grumpy Strikeclaw in tow.

"Okay, so to start just grip your claws into the bark and slide up. Like this," Rushingwater gripped the bark with her claws and pushed herself up. When she got to the lowest branch, Strikeclaw was still looking up at her doubtfully. "Just come on."

Strikeclaw sighed and dug his claws into the bark. He pushed himself up, but getting on the branch was another story. He fumbled a bit and his back legs were dangling. Rushingwater purred in amusement. Finally, he managed to swing himself up on the branch.

"Why… do… Thunderclan… cats…. Do…. This…" He panted.

"For advantages in battle. And the view. Look."

Strikeclaw looked up and his mouth dropped open.

Above them, stretched out Silverpelt. The stars were shining and seemed much closer. A star seemed to shoot across the sky.

"Wow… My mother told me about those. She calls them Shooting stars. She also says if you make a wish, it might come true."

"I wish for all the fresh kill in the world."

"Ha ha."

Rushingwater sighed before jumping down onto the forest floor and stretching.

"I'm tired. And Whiteclaw can only cover for me for so long. Goodbye, Strikeclaw."

"Rushingwater?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't get down."

Back at camp Rushingwater met back up with Whiteclaw.

"Did anyone ask any questions?" She hissed quietly,

"Only a few. I told them you went to hunt."

"Good."

Rushingwater went into the warriors den and lay down on her nest. Rushingwater felt a wiggling sensation in her belly and shifted to get more comfortable. It didn't go away. Rushingwater eyes snapped open. _Oh not again…_

 _-This-time-skip-sucks-_

"It didn't hurt so much last time!" Rushingwater hissed.

She was giving birth once more. What was she going to say who the father was though?

"Oh, you'll be fine." Ashheart chided. She put her paws on her stomach. "Okay… push!"

Rushingwater tensed, and pushed. She heard Ottersplash gasp as the first kit was born. Rushingwater let out a loud yowl. The first litter wasn't this hard.

"Come on, Rushingwater. Only two or three more."

"Great. Just, great." She hissed again. Another spam took over her body. She withered and hissed and the next kit was born. "Gah!"

This repeated until three kits were suckling at Rushingwater's belly.

"Tree healthy kits. One tom and two she-cats."

Rushingwater felt like she was going to collapse from exhaustion when Thunderclap came in.

"Hi."

Rushingwater stared at her.

"So… are you going to name them?"

"Hm? Oh yeah."

Rushingwater studied her kits. The first born was a grey tabby she-cat. Rushingwater thought of her plans for these kits. They would be like a new dawn.

"The grey tabby is going to be Dawnkit. And the grey she-cat with the dark grey chest… Wishkit." _For my wish that these kits will be loved._ "And the golden tom is… Dustkit."

Rushingwater noticed that Dustkit had unusually large paws, but dismissed her worries. All kits are born different. Thunderclap nodded and leaned close,

"Does Strikeclaw know?"

"No… wait. How did you know?"

"Please Rushingwater. I've seen the way you look at him at Gatherings. You're just lucky it was _me_ who noticed and not some mouse-brain like Smokeclaw."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"You look _exhausted._ Get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow."

Rushingwater gratefully closed her eyes,

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Came a voice that just radiated frustration. Rushingwater got up, not even surprised. Starclan seemed to take a special interest in her. But when she got up and got a look at the cat, it wasn't one she recognized.

The speaker was a black she-cat with green eyes. She looked at Rushingwater like she just killed her mother.

"I don't know what you're talking about, mystery cat."

"My names Hollyleaf. And what I'm talking about, is that you broke the Warrior code. _Several times!_ First, you gave birth to rouge kits, killed both of your parents, killed your brother, and gave birth to a Shadowclan toms kits! Did I miss anything?"

"Wow." Rushingwater studied Hollyleaf. "You're really devoted."

"Without the warrior code," Hollyleaf continued, ignoring Rushingwater, "There is _nothing._ "

"Oookay. I'll leave you too it then…" Rushingwater said, backing away slowly. Hollyleaf glared,

"Do you even care? You destined your kits to a horrible life of loneliness and misery!"

"My first litter is fine!"

"That means nothing!"

"Whoa, whoa! Hollyleaf! This is a bit extreme, don't you think?" A golden tabby tom walked up, amusement in his eyes.

"Oh, sure _you_ wouldn't care, Lionblaze! You never did."

"Hey!"

"Yeah, you two obviously have some problems to work out… can I leave?" They didn't answer. They were probably too busy arguing.

 **And we leave off with some sibling arguing! Lovely. Here's my update please enjoy it! THIS CHAPTER IS YOUR BABY! YOU HAVE TO LOVE AND TAKE CARE OF IT! YOU HEAR? Sorry. I have issues.**

 **Peace out!**


	28. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

 **I writing this chapter right after I posted the last one. I FEEL SO INSPIRED.**

 **Kai Lover: Just speeding it along a bit…**

 **Stellite: Yes there will. And no, it doesn't make sense.**

 **Jackthe4th: o_o**

 **Wyldclaw: Ikr?**

 **Eca305: I actually need Peachrose (Lovefire) and Fallowsplash (Dreamflight's)**

 **Mablestory: I… I can't even. That is** _ **so**_ **nice.**

 **Warriorcatgirl: Thanks!**

 **Oh and by the way, check out Mablestory's story, Fading Light: Whiteclaw's POV. It's really good!**

 **Link:** **s/12186818/1/Fading-Light-Whiteclaw-s-POV**

 **Enjoy!  
**

"Haven't they opened their eyes yet, Rushingwater?" Asked Whiteclaw, glancing down at Dawnkit, Dustkit and Wishkit.

"Kits open their eyes at their own time." She murmured back. It had only been one day since they were born, yet every cat thought they should've opened there eyes already. _I didn't open my eyes until four days after I was born…_

"Wow!" Came a tiny squeaky voice. Rushingwater and Whiteclaw both jumped. Dawnkit had lifted her head and was looking around. Her eyes were bright blue.

"Dawnkit! Your eyes are open!"

"The world is HUGE!" She exclaimed. Rushingwater couldn't hold back a purr.

"You're so loud…" Came another, small grumbling voice. Dustkit had opened his amber eyes.

"Don't be so grumpy! Just look around,"

"Wishkit? Are you going to open your eyes?" Dustkit asked his sister kindly. Wishkit just squeaked and burrowed deeper into Rushingwater's fur. Rushingwater looked at her two kits.

"Dawnkit? How about you and Dustkit go out with Whiteclaw? He can show you around."

Whiteclaw sighed before gesturing with his tail for the two tiny kits to follow him. They squealed and followed. Rushingwater gently licked Wishkit's silver head,

"Don't worry. You can open your eyes when you're ready.

 _-I-need-to-work-on-my-time-skips-_

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Dawnkit yowled. Just a moon after Rushingwater gave birth, two new queens had moved in. Sweetcloud, who had Whiteclaw's kits, had gave birth to four kits, two she-cats, Petalkit and Rushkit, and two toms, Leafkit and Nightkit. Then, soon after, Silverdapple gave birth to Smokeclaw's kit, Fiercekit. The nursery was crowded, and it didn't help that the other kits made fun of Dustkit's giant paws.

"What are you going to do about it, _Bossykit_?" Nightkit taunted. Dawnkit bristled. Wishkit walked up,

"You should really stop."

" _You_ stopping us? That's even more of a joke then _Bossykit_ stopping us!" Leafkit said, helping his brother.

"You guys don't have to defend me," Dustkit muttered under his breath.

Fiercekit was sitting a distance away and seemed to be debating whether to fight or not. He was a lone kit so he liked to fit in since he had no siblings.

"Oh really, Mouse-brain?" Dawnkit teased. Nightkit gave a yowl and jumped on Dawnkit, tiny claws out stretched. Rushingwater leapt up and threw herself between the kits. She grabbed Nightkit's scruff and set him down away from Dawnkit.

" _What_ are you doing?" Rushingwater asked, teeth clenched. Nightkit scuffled the ground with is paws, eyes avoiding her gaze.

"What's going on here?" Sweetcloud marched up to Rushingwater, "Why are you scolding my kit?"

"Your kits were making fun of Dustkit!"

"Nightkit… were you?"

"I-yeah. I was."

"Leafkit?"

"Yes."

"I'm disappointed in you two. I sure hope Petalkit and Rushkit didn't join in…?"

"We didn't!" Petalkit shouted jumping to her paws. Rushkit jumped next to her sister. Whiteclaw had told her he named Rushkit after Rushingwater. It made sense. Rushkit was a blue-grey she cat, but instead of white swirls around her eyes, back and tail, she had a white tail, chest and paws. She did have the same eyes though.

Leafkit, looked _exactly_ like Leafpelt (before he died of course) He had white fur with brown patches. His eyes were a little bit bluer then Leafpelt's were though. Nightkit was a simple black tom with amber eyes, while Petalkit was a white-pink she-cat with Light blue eyes.

Fiercekit, the only kit of his litter, was a grey tom. But what made him unique, was the fact that he had different colored eyes. One was his mothers, blue, while the other was his fathers, amber. Silverdapple had claimed he was going to be a fierce and mighty warrior and thus, named him Fiercekit.

"Nightkit, Leafkit, go back to the nursery. You will stay there for the rest of the day."

"But-"

"Go!" Sweetcloud hissed. Leafkit hung his head and made his way to the nursery, but Nightkit stayed for a moment, glaring at Sweetcloud. The mother and son had a stare off before Nightkit gave in and stalked towards the nursery. Rushingwater sighed. All kits liked to have their fun and tease each other but this was going way too far.

"Thank you Rushingwater. I honestly don't know what's gotten into these kits. "

Rushingwater shrugged before giving herself a shake. The sun was going down and the dusk patrol was getting ready to go out. Rushingwater sighed, she wished she could go out with them.

"Come on, kits." She said, heading to the nursery, Dawnkit, Wishkit, and Dustkit tumbling after her.

When they got into the nursery, Nightkit gave Rushingwater a withering glare from his nest. Rushingwater ignored it. She was used to it.

She nudged her kits in the nest. Unlike Sweetcloud's kits, they still shared a nest with her. Fiercekit shared a nest with Silverdapple. Rushingwater flopped down in her nest. Wishkit nestled on beside her flank, Dawnkit was on her other side while Dustkit was near her face.

"Rushingwater?"

"Yes?"

"Will my paws _ever_ get bigger?"

Rushingwater heard the panic and fear in his voice,

"No. One day, cats like Nightkit and Leafkit will look up to you."

Rushingwater felt Dustkit relax. _He'll be fine._ She let sleepiness win her consciousness.

Rushingwater opened her eyes. They widened and she sprang up. She could tell she wasn't sleeping, but she wasn't in the clan anymore. She was in some kind of Twoleg place. Red walls were on either side of her and she was standing on the hard stone floor.

 _Where am I?_

 **Yeah. All will be explained soon… just wait…. Anyway thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions of what to do, please review!**


	29. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

 **Hi. I figured it was time to stop picking on you guys and upload again. I not sorry for the last cliff-hanger.**

 **Jackthe4th: I don't know why I had her get 'kidnapped' it just slipped out.**

 **Kai Lover: It's okay! Neither do I. (They said IDK.)**

 **Mablestory: Yeah. Thanks once more.**

 **Stelline: Hahaha….**

 **Eca305: Fallowsplash is a silver she-cat with amber eyes; Peachrose is a peach colored she-cat with a white chest, and paws and a silver tipped tail and blue eyes. Lovefire is a white and gray tom with pink eyes; Dreamflight is gray with bluish stripes and yellow eyes.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Where am I?_

Rushingwater looked around in panic. This was not good. How did she get here?

"Huh. You aren't dead."

Rushingwater's head snapped up and saw a brown she-cat sitting on top of a wall. She had white stripes and spots and paws and green eyes. She looked faintly disappointed.

"What do you mean? How did I get here?"

"Dunno. I just came here to visit a friend of mine and here you were."

"Who _are_ you?"

"Oh. I'm Ally. You are?"

"I'm Rushingwater. Are you a… Kittypet?"

"You mean living with Housefolk? Yes. My brother and Father are loners though. My friends still live with them."

Rushingwater's head was spinning still. How did she _get_ here?

"If you want, I can take you to meet them. Maybe they know how you got here."

"Uh, Okay."

"Come on, then."

Ally flicked her tail. Rushingwater bunched up her muscles and jumped on the wall. Following Ally, she got a view of the Twoleg place. She couldn't see a forest anywhere.

"Oi! Lila! Night! Get your hind quarters out here!" Ally yelled at a yellow Twoleg house. Two shapes walked out of a flap in the door. Ally jumped down from the wall. After a moment's hesitation, Rushingwater followed.

The two cats had collars with shiny silver bells. The she-cat was odd looking. Rushingwater had never seen a cat like this. The she-cat walked and stood elegantly. She had creamy fur, but with a dark brown muzzle, tail and upper paws, **(Siamese)** and blue eyes.

The tom, was a fluffy like the She-cat, with green eyes like Ally. He had a black pelt.

"Hey, guys. This is Rushingwater. Rushingwater, this is Lila and Night." Ally explained. Lila tilted her head,

"Rushingwater? What a weird name. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, "Night said, "She has a name like old Birdfur."

"Yeah! She does."

"Birdfur is still alive?" Ally asked.

"Yeah. He's getting older and feebler though."

"Okay. So, anyway, Rushingwater wants to know if you heard anything last night behind the wall."

"Hmm… Did we Night?"

"I don't know… oh! Remember those voices?"

"Oh yeah! About three cats from the sound of it."

"What did they say?" Ally asked,

"Something about a cat never finding her way back."

Rushingwater's head spun. Someone had _kidnapped_ her? What?

"Uh, yeah. One cat called another 'Latch.'

"Latch? _He's_ part of this?" Ally exclaimed.

"Yeah. Sorry. That's all we know… You could asked Flame. Her Housefolk live on the other side. That wall is lower. Maybe she _saw_ something." Lila apologized.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. Come on, Rushingwater." Ally jumped back on the wall. Rushingwater thanked Lila and Night before jumping after her.

"Who's Flame?"

"A Kittypet. She's a little snappy though. Just don't take it personally."

They jumped down from a lower section of the wall. This garden seemed nicer than Lila and Night's.

"Flame!" Ally yowled. A female Twoleg opened the door and let a she-cat trot through it.

"What?" She meowed irritably. She was a white she-cat with russet tabby stripes. Her amber eyes were filled with annoyance.

"Ugh, be more polite. I want to know if you saw or heard anything last night."

"And why should I tell _you?_ "

"Because Rushingwater needs to get back to her home. Please?"

"Fine. Okay, let's see… last night… I heard some paw steps and some dragging. Some voices… I came out in my garden and spied on them. I was curious, "Flame said. "Said something about never finding her 'clan' again… How they would find the kits…"

Rushingwater stifled a gasp of horror. "What did they look like?"

"Um, one was black with a brown underbelly-"

"Latch." Ally supplied,

"Another was dark gray. He had dark amber eyes."

"That sounds like Smokeclaw. That can't be right…"

"The third was a she-cat. Light grey with a short white tabby tail."

"Shorttail… Oh Starclan…"

Rushingwater closed her eyes. Some clan mates kidnapped her?"

"The last was dark grey too. He had bright amber eyes.

"Clawstrike." There was no doubt.

"You know them?"

"Yeah… my clan mates…"

"Do you… need to get to your 'clan'?" Ally asked.

"Yeah… Better start going. Bye." Rushingwater turned to jump on the wall before Ally said,

"Wait. I'll go with you."

"You don't have-"

"Come on. It's the least I can do."

"Fine." Rushingwater sighed.

"I'll go too. I know of a forest-y area." Flame said.

"But your Housefolk-"Ally started.

"-Will be fine. I've gone places before you know."

"Okay."

"Well let's go then! Come on!" Flame said. Leaping on the wall and padding out of sight. Ally shrugged and followed.

"Hey! I know! Let's get Henry to come with us!" Ally exclaimed. Flame sighed and muttered something.

"Fine. Just be quick."

Ally disappeared into a nearby garden. A moment later, she reappeared with a ginger tom. His amber eyes shone with excitement.

"Rushingwater, this is Henry. Henry, this is the cat we're going to help get back to her 'clan.'

"Cool. Like Birdfur? He said something about Clans…"

"Yeah. Like old Birdfur. Let's go!"

Flame took the lead. Henry and Ally padded side by side, Ally occasionally laughing. Rushingwater knew they were in love. After a long while, (Rushingwater's paws felt like they were going to fall off) A brown tom with black and white spots leapt in front of them, green eyes blazing. Ally collided with Rushingwater.

"Gorse! What are you doing?" She exclaimed, wide eyed at the tom.

"Oh. It's you…" Gorse muttered, before trying to sulk away.

"Oh no! What are _you_ doing?" Ally slip in front of him. Gorse bristled,

"What am _I_ doing? I didn't decide to become a Kitty pet!"

"Oh give me a break! You could've joined me!

"I don't want to live with them!"

"You can't tell me what to do with my life!"

"Who is that?" Rushingwater whispered to Flame.

"It's Ally's brother. Ally used to be a rouge but decided to become a kitty pet. Gorse hasn't forgotten."

"Oh."

"And who's _that?_ " Gorse asked staring at Rushingwater.

"She got kidnapped and stolen away from her kits."

"By whom? **(Proper grammar!)"**

"A dark grey tom with dark amber eyes. A dark grey tom with bright amber eyes, and a light grey she-cat with a short tail. Oh, and _Latch_ is with them."

"I saw them!" Gorse suddenly exclaimed, "Yesterday! Dragging her!"

 **Yep. It's been forever since I've updated, so here you go. You're welcome.**

 **Question: Who's my favorite character in this fanfiction? (Besides Rushingwater.)**

 **Peace out!**


	30. Chapter 27

**Bah. Here is your next chapter of FADING LIGHT. Cough. Here.**

 **Kai Lover: Well, she is the main character so…**

 **BlackShadowSythe: Thanks? First chapter review… been a while since I have got one of those…**

 **PrincessPuffin: Oh my Starclan! Thank you!**

 **Jackthe4th: Ha! That made me laugh.**

 **Stilline: Nope**

 **Mablestory: Thanks!**

 **Hollyleaf: Here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

"Where?" Rushingwater said, pushing past the other to get nose to nose with Gorse. Gorse blinked,

"Just, a few nights ago. They had the same scent as you. Except for Latch and the dark gray tom."

At Latch's name, Ally hissed a bit. Rushingwater ignored her,

"I have to get back to camp. Then, I can confront Smokeclaw and Shorttail. Does anyone know where a forest is?"

"You could ask Birdfur. He came here a while back."

"Birdfur?"

"He's an old cat. Really old. But he has a name sounds like yours, and he talks about the forest a lot. He's out best lead to getting you home." Ally explained. Flame snorted,

"But he also talks about 'Cats in the skies' He's obviously crazy!" Rushingwater ignored Flame.

"Well, let's go!"

Gorse sighed and turned around before walking towards more houses in the Twoleg place. Rushingwater followed Ally. Flame stood still for a moment, looking doubtful but followed anyway.

Gorse turned and twisted in the confusing Twoleg alley ways. Finally, they arrived at a gray Twoleg house.

"Now, Birdfur is going… deaf. He half to speak loudly, okay?" Ally said, stopping.

"Birdfur!" Gorse yowled loudly, "Come out here!"

In a few moments, a scraggly light gray tom slipped out of a door.

Ally and Gorse were right. He was really old. His muzzle was a darker gray then his body, and he was thin. His right blue eyes was clouded. He squinted at the group.

"What?" He said loudly, rasping a little. Gorse cleared his throat,

"We have a cat here," Gorse told Birdfur. "Her name is Rushingwater. She wants to know if you know the way back to the forest."

"Eh? Speak up a little!"

"There is a cat named Rushingwater! She wants to know if you know the way back to the forest!" Gorse repeated, louder.

"From the forest? The clans?"

"Yes!" Rushingwater spoke at the same tone as Gorse.

"Ah! A clan cat! Been a while. I'll tell you where the forest is!" Birdfur sat down. Rushingwater followed his lead and sat down as well. Gorse, Ally, and Flame also sat. Copiers.

"So," Rushingwater started, "Where is it?"

"It's just over that way!" Birdfur waved a paw in the direction of the sun, "Follow the sun! The way it sets!"

"Is that all?"

"Once at the forest! You need to follow the stream!"

"Where will that take me?"

"Why, near the Windclan and Thunderclan border!"

"Is that all?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you for your help!"

Rushingwater stood up and shook her pelt. Twoleg scent. Yuck.

"I am going to leave now. Thank you for your help, guys." Rushingwater told her friends. Ally and Flame glanced at each other.

"Flame and I have to get back to our Housefolk," Ally stated, "But we aren't going to leave you alone. Gorse is coming with you!"

"What?" Gorse and Rushingwater exclaimed at the same time,

"I am not traveling with _him!_ "

"I am not traveling with _her!_ "

"Oh suck it up, you two." Flame said, rolling her eyes.

"But-"Gorse started,

"No!"

"I don't-"Rushingwater glared at Flame,

"No!" Flame yowled angrily. "You are going together!"

"Fine!" They said at the same time. Rushingwater glared at Gorse who returned it, scowling. Rushingwater turned away in a huff.

"You two will get along great." Ally sighed. "Just don't try to murder each other."

"We'll see," Rushingwater muttered. Gorse rolled his eyes.

"Just go! The sooner you get back, the better." Flame said. Gorse grunted and turned around, stalking away. Rushingwater closed her eyes and sighed, before following him. They walked for a long time. The sun was starting to go down.

"Let's rest here. There is no point walking at dark and getting lost."

Gorse gave a silent nod. "I'm going to go hunt." He muttered and walked away.

Rushingwater started looking for stuff to make a nest. Gorse should go hunting. He knew the Twoleg place better than she did. A while later, he came back with two scrawny mice.

"Here," He grunted dropping the mouse next to her.

"Thanks." She took a bite. There was barely any meat on the creature but it would have to do. It didn't take her long to finish it.

Rushingwater finished making the nest and she laid down in it. It wasn't near as conformable as moss. Rushingwater thought she would never fall asleep. But, the information she learned today, the distance she crossed, eventually made her go to sleep.

"Wake up." Came a gruff voice. A paw prodded her. Rushingwater opened an eye to see Gorse there. "We need to go. You need to get back to your clan as soon as possible."

"Okay." Rushingwater stood up and stretched. The night in the unconformable nest made her stiff and sore.

"Let's go." Gorse started walking towards the way the sun set. Rushingwater followed. They walked in silence for a long while. Finally, Rushingwater smelt just a hint of forest.

"I think we're close." She murmured. She was anxious. They continued to walk. Finally, they came to the end of the Twoleg place.

"You can go back if you want." She said to Gorse.

"Ally wouldn't be very happy with me if I did. Come on."

This time, Gorse was following Rushingwater. The Twoleg place was what he knew, but Rushingwater knew the forest. After actually, quite a while, she smelled Windclan.

"Windclan is over there. You should probably go now." Rushingwater said. Gorse sighed.

"Okay. Bye. Maybe I'll see you again one day."

"Maybe. Goodbye."

Rushingwater watched Gorse head back to the Twoleg place. After she couldn't see him, she stepped to the stream, separating Thunderclan and Windclan. She started to walk on Thunderclan territory.

"Hey who are- Rushingwater?"

Rushingwater turned around to see a surprised Whiteclaw.

"Are you- What- You're back?" He stuttered.

"Yes. I am. You seemed surprised." Whiteclaw's jaw was just hanging open.

"It's just… We thought you left…"

"I didn't leave!"

"Then… why were you gone?"

"Well… it was Clawstrike."

"Clawstrike? Really? But one cat couldn't carry you alone-"

"And Smokeclaw and Shorttail."

"But… Well, they were acting pretty weird when you disappeared."

"Yeah. Okay. How is Dawnkit, Dustkit and Wishkit?"

"Oh…"

"Whiteclaw?"

"I'm sorry, Rushingwater…"

"What is it?" Rushingwater was worried.

"They…a few days after you disappeared, they disappeared too."

"They _what?_ "

"They were gone."

Rushingwater head spun. Her precious kits… gone.

"But…"

"But what?" Rushingwater looked her brother in the eye.

"Peachrose is expecting kits."

"That's wonderful!"

"Hey Whiteclaw, who are you- Rushingwater?"

It was Cloudgaze.

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't! I promise you, I didn't."

"Okay…"

 **-Casually posts a chapter, like I haven't posted in a month or so.-**

 **Hey, guys!** **I'm so sorry I am so late. School has been getting chaotic with it so close to Christmas, and I have something for you guys for Christmas! Yay! Oh, and I'm working on the first chapter for Scarred if you want to check that out. Thanks!**

 **Peace out!**


	31. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

 **Might as well get one started early, eh? Don't want to go another month without posting again. My apologies. –Pretends like there isn't going to be a death in this chapter- Heh. Just kidding…. –sweats nervously.-**

 **Enjoy!**

Rushingwater followed Cloudgaze and Whiteclaw back to camp. She was nervous. What if they didn't welcome her back? The three cats pushed through the bramble.

"Hey!" Whiteclaw yowled, "We found Rushingwater!"

The clan looked up. From where Maplestar was on the Highledge, looked down. Rushingwater felt satisfied when Shorttail and Smokeclaw looked alarmed and nervous. She gave them _the look._

"So," Maplestar stood up and gazed down on her. "Where were you?"

"It's a long story."

"Fine. Join me in my den. Lizardsplash!" Maplestar called her Deputy. **(I totally forgot to make a new deputy after the Blueriver… incident.)**

Rushingwater followed the two cats up Highledge into Maplestar's den.

"Well? Go on." Maplestar mewed.

Rushingwater told the entire story. Maplestar and Lizardsplash looked skeptical.

"Are you sure it was them? A lot of cats are dark gray and have amber eyes." Lizardsplash started slowly.

"Yes," Maplestar agreed, "Why would we believe rouges and kitty-pets?"

"Why would I lie? If I did lie then why would I come back?" Rushingwater snapped.

"You couldn't survive? You missed having other cats around?" Maplestar must've seen the desperation in her eyes. "I'm sorry. We won't kick you out of the clan, but, I just cannot believe you.

"Hey!" A familiar voice sounded from outside.

Maplestar glanced at the entrance. "I better see what that is about. Lizardsplash, you too."

Rushingwater, feeling hopeless, followed them, but stopped dead in her tracks.

There, in the clearing, stood Gorse. And in front of him, three motionless kits. **(DUN DUN DUN)**

"My kits!" Rushingwater yowled, leaping down from the Highledge. She sprinted over to her kits and nosed them franticly.

"Move out of the way!" Ashheart's rasping meow came from behind her. Rushingwater realized with a start, the medicine cat was growing old.

Obediently, Rushingwater moved out of the way. Ashheart checked on them, and bowed her head.

"Rushingwater… I'm sorry. Dustkit and Wishkit are… dead." She said, and moved out of the way. "Only Dawnkit is still alive. Barely."

Rushingwater sank to the ground. After Mousepaw, she had hoped she would never see another one of her kits die. But here, laying in front of her, _two_ of her kits, were dead.

As if she didn't need to worry enough, a cry of pain sounded from the nursery. _Peachrose!_ Rushingwater quickly sprang up and raced towards the nursery.

"Rushingwater!" Peachrose panted. Ashheart sprang in the nursery, followed by Ottersplash.

"It's, okay. You'll be find." Rushingwater told her daughter. "You just have to push."

"It's so… painful!"

"Here comes the first kit." Ashheart warned. A few moments later, a she-kit slid onto the moss. The other two kits were more difficult. They took much longer then the first.

"I…I…" Peachrose closed her eyes.

"Peachrose?" Rushingwater nudged her daughter.

"Rushingwater… you've had so much grief in this life." Ashheart murmured.

Too exhausted by grief and just sickness of _three_ of her kits dying, Rushingwater sank down on the moss.

"Rushingwater. Lovefire died a few days ago. _You_ have to name them." Ashheart flicked her ear with her tail.

"The first she-kit can be… Rosekit. The second Sapphirekit. And the tom can be Splashkit." Rushingwater muttered.

"Will you be okay with Silverdapple feeding them?"

"Yes. Have her or Sweetcloud feed Dawnkit as well."

"I'll go get some borage."

Rushingwater sighed. It seemed sometimes, she should just give up.

"Rushingwater."

Rushingwater saw that in front of her, was a ghostly Peachrose.

Peachrose had stars in her fur and eyes, and didn't look anything like the tired she-cat who had died giving birth.

"Are… Are my kits healthy?" She asked.

"Yes. I named them. Sapphirekit, Rosekit and Splashkit."

"They're beautiful. Will you take care of them?"

"I'll do my best. But my milks dried up. Silverdapple will have to feed them."

"Okay. Just don't blame yourself for this. It isn't your fault."

"Rushingwater." A faint, squeaky voice said in her ear. It was Dawnkit. Immediately, Rushingwater sprang up.

"Dawnkit! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Are you hungry?"

"I… I don't feel well. And… Where's Dustkit and Wishkit?"

Rushingwater felt her heart break.

"They… they didn't make it. They're with Starclan now."

"Why aren't I in Starclan?"

"Because you are strong, and they don't need you yet."

"But they needed Dustkit and Wishkit?"

"I don't know. I really don't."

"Oh. Okay." And with that, her head and tail hung low, Dawnkit sunk down into a separate nest.

Rushingwater squeezed her eyes shut, just hoping this was a dream. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. The grief and pain seemed to kick in.

"Rushingwater? We're sitting vigil for Dustkit, Wishkit and Peachrose." It was Whiteclaw. "You have to come out."

"I don't have to do anything." Rushingwater hissed.

Whiteclaw's gaze hardened. "You can't see your kits off to Starclan? Let's go."

Rushingwater pondered his words, and sat up. "Fine."

Together, they padded out of the den, to where the bodies lay. Peachrose was made up to look as if she was sleeping, and Dustkit and Wishkit's tiny bodies were beside her belly fur. It made Rushingwater's heart ache to see little Dawnkit pressed against her littermates bodies, her quiet sniffles muffled by their fur.

Rushingwater sat down next to Peachrose's body and looked up at the stars. Were her kits in Starclan? Was Peachrose reunited with Lovefire? Were little Dustkit and Wishkit happy and safe? Were the deaths every going to stop?

Almost every cat had gathered. They stared at each other blankly. It was rare to have three cats die in a day. Two of those cats happened to be no more than kits. Rushingwater almost couldn't think, her thoughts were so fuzzy. She couldn't see, her eyes were so blurred with tears.

Dreamflight, Cloudgaze, and Waterripple were gathered around their sister's body. Rushingwater remembered how much they had loved her, and how gentle she was around everyone. Rushingwater remembered Peachrose and Cloudgaze saving her from the rouges. Rushingwater let out a sad sigh.

"Tonight," Maplestar said, standing up and her eyes raking the clan cats. "Three of are cats are dead. Peachrose left behind three kits. Two she-cats and a tom. Silverdapple will be feeding them along with Fiercekit. Rushingwater's kits Dustkit and Wishkit are dead as well. We didn't have enough time to know them or for them to make a life."

"But Starclan has given us a little light upon this dark, terrible time. Dustkit and Wishkit's littermate, Dawnkit, is still alive. We will try and protect her and give her the best life we can. Now, please share your grief in silence."

Like Maplestar said, the rest of the night was spent in silence. The occasional sniffle or sob was heart.

 _Oh Starclan,_ Rushingwater though. _Am I not supposed to be alive?_

 **OH GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE? –Sobs- Well I hope you enjoyed that action and quenched your thirst for chapters.**

 **-Checks reviews a day from now, is drowned in angry reviews.-**

 **Peace out! BYE!**


	32. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

 **Hi. My sister turned the computer off while my word document was still up so I have to start over. So sorry if this chapter seems a little half-hearted. –Sobs quietly- I'll… I'll try not to disappoint you.**

 **Enjoy!**

Rushingwater had made up her mind. She stood up, careful not to awake anyone, she slipped out of the den. Rushingwater made her way through the dirt place tunnel, avoiding Sunfoot, who was on guard.

Rushingwater now had to put more details into her plan. Where to do it? And how? Rushingwater made up her mind, and set off.

Starclan P.O.V

Peachrose watched her mother nervously from Starclan, Mousepaw pacing from behind her. Lovefire tried to comfort her.

"What is she doing?" Scratch wondered. He was worried for his former mate.

"Do you know what she's doing?" Wishkit asked her brother, Dustkit anxiously. Dustkit shook his head. Strikeclaw looked at his kits fondly, never meeting them alive, before he was struck down by a badger.

Blackstripe gazed sadly at her daughter. If only she could apologize. Blueriver sat next to his mate. He had an idea of what Rushingwater was doing. **(*Shrugs*)**

"Oh Starclan." Peachrose gasped. "What is she doing?"

Rushingwater glanced at the river and closed her eyes. She jumped in.

The gathering of family erupted in gasps and maybe some tears.

"What is she thinking?" Scratch snarled.

"Is she going to die?" Dustkit asked.

"She jumped in!" Wishkit wailed.

Blackstripe's eyes widened and Blueriver's tail twitched.

"What is happening?" Strikeclaw shook his head.

The cats watched the blue-gray she-cat get swept down the river, her head banging into rocks.

"Wait!" Lovefire gasped. "The river flowing towards the gorge!"

"No!" Wishkit cried.

Rushingwater fell into the gorge, and into darkness. For two moments, every cat was silent. Before Blackstripe eyes got even wider.

"Her souls been taken!"

"By whom?" Strikeclaw asked.

"By-"

"By Leafpelt." Blueriver rumbled.

"Leafpelt? But he's- he's in the Dark Forest!" Dustkit said.

"Exactly. Starclan didn't deem her worthy enough. She's lost." Lovefire murmured.

Rushingwater P.O.V

Rushingwater awoke in a place she had seen too many times. The Dark Forest. _But I died. That means…_ Rushingwater gasped, shock spreading through her body.

"Long time no see, Sister." Growled a familiar voice behind her.

"Leafpelt." Rushingwater growled right back. "What am I doing here?"

"Starclan didn't want you. So I took you here."

"Didn't want me? I have _kits_ up there!"

Leafpelt shrugged. "Nobody took you there did they?"

"I suppose." Rushingwater muttered. Leafpelt turned away.

"You'll come to realize. Goodbye, Rushingwater." And like that, he was gone.

Rushingwater looked around. _Will I?_

Rushingwater snarled in the shadows of the forest. A tom was in _her_ territory.

The Dark Forest had corrupted her. Rushingwater was not the same cat.

The tom looked confused of where he was. He was definitely living. Completely solid. He was light gray tabby and had vibrant green eyes. Clawstrike slipped out in front of the tom, who jumped backwards.

Rushingwater sighed. Now _two_ cats her in her place. Leafpelt followed Clawstrike. Rushingwater decided to come out of her tree. She jumped down right next to the light gray tom.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed in his ear. The tom backed up, ears flattened in fear.

"I-I don't know. Where-where a-am I?" He mumbled.

"You're in the Dark Forest." Leafpelt sneered. "You're still living aren't you?"

"I-Dark Forest? What?" Clawstrike cuffed his ear.

"Just answer the question, Lightpaw!"

"How do you know my name?" Lightpaw was terrified. "Wait, Dark Forest? My grandmother told me about this place!"

"Sure." Rushingwater snorted. "And tell me, who is your grandmother?"

"Her name is Fallowsplash."

Rushingwater and Leafpelt shared looks. __

"Do a favor for me, hmm?" Rushingwater said. "Ask your Grandmother about a she-cat named Rushingwater."

Lightpaw faded away, waking up.

"Stupid apprentice." Clawstrike disappeared into the gloom. Leafpelt glanced at her.

"Fallowsplash was your apprentice, no?"

"Yes, she was."

"His eyes looked like yours." Leafpelt noted.

"Probably mated with one of my kits. It doesn't matter. Hickorybranch is here."

"True, true. Goodbye, sister." And with that, Leafpelt left.

 _So I still have young, living kin? This is wonderful._

 **SO. LOOK DOWN HERE! How was this? *cough* So Book one is… FINSIHED. I will be posting an epilogue, but I'll be starting a BRAND NEW SEREIS called "Growing Shadows" (Fading light; Growing Shadows) So I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction as much as I did.**

 **QUESTION: Why did you start and continue reading this fanfiction?**

 **Peace out!**


	33. EPILODGE

EPILODGE

 **Hey, guys! This is** _ **the**_ **last chapter for 'Fading Light!' The next book will be, 'Growing Shadows.' Because, Fading Light? Growing Shadows? The third with probably be like, Dead Night or something. And Fallowsplash had Lightpaw and his siblings, very old. And just to clear it up, The Dark Forest Corrupts the souls in it. That's why Rushingwater is so evil. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction! –Bows-**

 **Eca305: "When will you update?" Now.**

 **Kai Lover911: "You're going crazy with the deaths" Am I?**

 **Mablestory: "...-cry-...HEARTBROKEN HEART BROKEN IT'S A COMPOUND WORD. -SNIFFLE- HEARTBROKEN. IT'S WHAT I AM. -SOBS- -DIES-"I'm sorry friend.**

 **WaterWhisperWarriorCat: "*tickles little chapter-baby* Coshie cochie cochie coo! *chapter-baby giggles* -Next day with chapter baby- Crawl to me wittle chapter bae bae! *chaper bae ae crawwwllls* YAY!" (For everyone who doesn't know what this is about, look at the end of Chapter 27.) AWWW! They grow up so fast. –Wipes tear-**

 **Eca305: "IS GROWING SHADOW'S GOING TO BE ABOUT RUSHINGWATER'S GRANDKIDS?" Yes. Lightpaw mostly.**

 **Jackthe4th: "I started when the prologue came out, but was too awkward to reply until chapter 5. As you can see since then I've been here. Alone. Longing to be a part of something xd" I'm sorry. DON'T BE AWKARD.**

Fallowsplash gazed at her son, as he asked about _Rushingwater._ Her mentor, who had taught her so much, but yet, was able to turn, along with her sister, Hickorybranch.

"How do you know that name?" She rasped, her once sweet and clear voice, cracked with age. Lightpaw scuffled his paws on the ground.

"I-I just heard someone say it, and wondered who it was."

"She was my mentor. She died, trying to save her clan." Fallowsplash turned away. "Or Thunderclap, her best friend, or perhaps, Whiteclaw, her brother. Maybe her kits, Dawnsky, Cloudgaze or your father, Dreamflight. There is lots of cats who can tell you."

"Oh. Okay." Fallowsplash heard Lightpaw pad away. Fallowsplash sighed. _She's also your grandmother._

Whiteclaw heard the apprentice's nervous meow as he asked,

"Who's Rushingwater?" Whiteclaw gave Lightpaw a sharp glance. It was still a touchy subject.

"My sister. Why?" The black tom hissed suspiciously.

"I asked Fallowsplash and she said to ask you." Lightpaw averted his eyes.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it." Whiteclaw turned away, like Fallowsplash had. "Go ask your questions elsewhere."

Thunderclap sighed.

"Rushingwater was a good cat and friend." She started. "Until her brother Leafpelt took her soul to the Dark Forest."

"After that, our medicine cat at the time, Ashheart, got a dream from Starclan, telling us what happened. They also explained how the Dark Forest corrupts the souls unlucky enough to be there. Meaning, Rushingwater probably isn't the cat she used to be. Understand?"

Lightpaw nodded mutely, shocked by the story. Thunderclap though once more.

"And I think she is your grandmother. Let's see, Dreamflight was your father… Yeah. She is your Grandmother."

Lightpaw was horrified at this information. He was betting that the she-cat in the forest, _was Rushingwater._ And she was so cruel! How could his kin me like that? The tom next to her, must have been Leafpelt.

Lightpaw shivered. He never wanted to go to the Dark Forest again. He would whatever it took, not to be like Rushingwater.

 **Allegiances**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader: Hawkstar (Hawkstrike): Molted brown she-cat with a black tail and amber eyes.**

 **Deputy: Everestfrost (Fallowsplash's first litter): Pale gray tom, almost white, with giant black patches, crystal blue eyes**

 _ **Apprentice: Bluepaw**_

 **Medicine Cat: Otterstep: Elderly fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes.  
** _ **Apprentice: Moonpaw**_

 **Warriors:**

 **Polarfrost: Cream and white tom with blue eyes. Very old.**

 **Dawnsky (Dawnkit): Pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

 **Wondereyes (Fallowsplash's first litter): Blue-gray she-kit with a white chest and golden eyes**

 _ **Apprentice: Shinepaw**_

 **Thundertail: (Dawnsky and Fierceclaw's son) Gray tom with blue eyes.**

 _ **Apprentice: Darkpaw**_

 **Sapphireshine (Sapphirekit): Ginger she-cat with lavender eyes and huge ears.**

 _ **Apprentice: Lightpaw**_

 **Rosethorn (Rosekit): Rose colored she-cat with a pink eye and a blue eye.**

 _ **Apprentice: Whitepaw**_

 **Splashripple (Splashkit): White and gray tom with brown eyes.**

 _ **Apprentice: Nightpaw**_

 **Fierceclaw (Fiercekit): Black tom with one amber eye and one blue eye.**

 **Petaldust: (Petalkit) Molted gray she-cat with blue eyes.**

 **Rushwater (Rushkit): Blue-gray she-cat with white swirls and green eyes.**

 **Leaffur (Leafkit): Brown tabby tom with white ears and amber eyes.**

 **Nightsky: (Nightkit) Black tom with a white tail and amber eyes.**

 **Brindleface: (Hickorybranch and 'Unknowns' daughter) Pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Whitesun: (Hickorybranch and 'Unknowns' son) White and ginger tom with amber eyes.**

 **QUEENS:**

 **Dripheart (Dawnsky and Fierceclaw's daughter): Dark gray she-cat with a silver looking drip on her chest. Kits: Dustkit: Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes; Wishkit: Dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.**

 **APPRENTICES:**

 **Darkpaw (Splashripple and Rushwater's son): Dark tom with green eyes.**

 **Shinepaw: (Darkpaw's sister) Dappled silver she-cat with green eyes.**

 **Whitepaw (Darkpaw's brother): Black tom with a white tail and amber eyes.**

 **Lightpaw (Rushingwater's grandson): Light gray tabby tom with vibrant green eyes.**

 **Nightpaw: (Lightpaw's sister) Black tabby she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Moonpaw:** **Pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes. (Lightpaw's brother)**

 **Bluepaw: Blue-gray tom with white stripes and dull green eyes. (Lightpaw's brother.)**

 **ELDERS:**

 **Whiteclaw: Black tom with a white tail and amber eyes.**

 **Thunderclap: Silver she-cat with blue eyes.**

 **Dreamflight: Gray tom with blueish stripes and golden eyes.**

 **Fallowsplash: Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

 **LOOK DOWN HERE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! Thank you! Okay, now 'Growing Shadows' will be out soon. (Hopefully.) If you have any questions, feel free to either review, or PM me. Thanks.**

 **Farewell, friends!**


End file.
